The ARK Angels of DX: the Case of the Ex
by kaykyaka
Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in L.A and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon’s new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why her Ex's are hanging around The Sandbox. Last chapter up now!
1. Wedding Bells

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

**A/N: This chapter contains slight sexual references.**

Chapter One – Wedding Bells

The Sandbox, Greenwich, CT at 10am:

Triple H jumped down the stairs forgetting that he wasn't Spiderman and some half-way in the air he crashed and rolled to the bottom of the staircase landing at Joanie's feet. The former Women's Champion shook her head and helped her boyfriend to his feet. The pained co-owner hugged her gratefully as she tried not to laugh in his wincing face.

"Who do you think you are, Jeff Hardy?" Chyna asked him gently rubbing his now aching lower back.

"Do not mention that man's name in this house," Triple H said his face darkening at the very mention of The Charismatic Enigma's name.

Chyna remembered why Hunter didn't want Jeff Hardy's name mentioned, "Are you still mad about him not showing up for the Smackdown tapings?" she asked.

"We built the whole show around his match with Edge and he doesn't show up, yeah I think its safe to say that I'm still pissed at the over-rated sonofabitch," Hunter spat angrily and before he had a chance to go into one Chyna pointed to the top of the stairs at Shawn Michaels who leapt into the air and remained there for what seemed like forever before crashing down on Hunter and DX rolled to the main entrance of the The Sandbox before stopping with a loud thud by the door.

Chyna crashed down on the floor holding her sides laughing hysterically at the expression on Hunter's face when the athletic and death-defying Shawn Michaels fell on him from the ceiling. Shawn's equally amused wife appeared at the top of the staircase holding her newborn baby girl Rebecca Michelle in her arms. Hunter pushed Shawn off of him and started kicking HBK much to Amy's anger and the Anointed one stepped down the staircase towards the Cerebral Assassin and swiftly kicked him in the ribs sending a shot of pain through him as she did so.

"Argh, that was totally un-called for!" Hunter yelped.

"No it wasn't, how dare you kick my husband!" Amy replied her Righteous Indignation activated at her red locks flailing above her head as she locked eyes with the man who had inflicted pain on her husband. Shawn kissed Amy on the cheek and apologized to Hunter before doing a cartwheel, followed by a moonsault followed by a Ric Flair strut. Hunter and Chyna exchanged confused glances with Amy wondering what was with the other side of DX. Big Red explained what was up with HBK with three simple words:

"We had sex," she said and Hunter and Chyna nodded before laughing at the top of their lungs.

"So did we!" they said in unison before sharing a hi-five with Amy.

"Yeah but had you been saving yourselves until after Rebecca Michelle was born and the ARK Angels were out of the house?" Amy asked.

"No," Hunter and Joanie replied.

"Why would we do that?" Hunter asked confused, "If we wanna have sex, we have sex,"

"Yeah we don't have to ask God for permission, that's you guys not us," Chyna replied.

"Watch out!" Amy cried as Shawn leap-frogged over both Hunter and Chyna's heads onto the ground and planted a big kiss on Amy's lips.

Hunter and Joanie rolled their eyes as Shawn danced around her in celebration of their Private Sex Celebration that so far had been on-going for over a week. Since the ARK Angels left with The Rock for California to film his latest movie, they'd been at it like the world was ending.

"Can we go back upstairs now?" Shawn asked Amy who blushed at the implications of going back upstairs with HBK, her back was already killing her from their early bird session, if she went back upstairs she might need surgery.

"Yes please take him back upstairs he's getting on my nerves," Hunter said.

"Hey at least Shawn didn't kill himself trying to jump down those stairs," Amy replied in her husband's defense.

"He's the reason I jumped in the first place, ever since you two started up Shawn and Amy's Wild Ride I can't get any peace and quiet around here," Hunter complained and Shawn frowned.

"What on Earth do you need peace and quiet for?" Shawn asked The Game suspiciously before slapping Amy cheekily on the behind and the Anointed one winced.

"Easy Shawn I'm still sore back there," she said and Shawn giggled while Hunter turned his nose up at his best friend.

"Ew, too much information!" he said annoyed, "Say if I didn't know better I swear you two were trying to make me jealous of your newly re-born sex life,"

"What's this?" Joanie said as Amy handed the sleeping Rebecca Michelle to her.

"It's a girl, congratulations she's yours for the next hour. Come on Heartbreak Kid let's ride!" Amy said and Shawn flung her over his shoulder and bolted up the stairs to the East Wing of the Sandbox while Hunter and Joanie stood at the bottom of the stairs with their mouths open.

"What just happened? Did Shawn and Amy palm their newborn baby off on us so they could have hot, passion-filled sex in the privacy of their bedroom?!" Hunter asked in shock and Joanie nodded.

"Yup," she replied hugging baby Rebecca to her lovingly.

"That's my routine, I palm off Aurora on that bastard Jeff Hardy so we can have hot, passionate sex in the privacy of our bedroom!" Hunter replied angrily.

"If you call outside in the Palatial Gardens privacy, or inside the living room and on the kitchen floor privacy," Chyna replied.

"Whatever, wherever we do it its hot and passionate and I resent being baby-sitter while Shawn and Amy satisfy their martial needs," Hunter said and Joanie shrugged indifferently.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Joanie asked as The Game formed a plan in his brain for revenge on the Heartbreak Kid and Big Red.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do my friend and long-time lover, I'm going to call Stephanie and palm Rebecca Michelle off on her. She must be getting sick of Aurora by now, then we can have sex all we want, whenever we want, wherever we want!" Hunter said and Chyna smiled.

"I like that idea," she said as Hunter dialed Stephanie's cell-phone.

"Hello Steph? Its Hunter, look I need to ask you a favor. What do you mean you can't talk now, no it can't wait this is important Shawn and Amy are having hot, passionate sex and I'm not now are you going to help me get back at them by baby-sitting Rebecca Michelle for awhile or not?! Hello?"

"What happened?" Joanie asked as Hunter's cell-phone went dead.

"She hung up on me, she said she didn't have time to talk to me. What she doing in New York apart from spending her newly restored wealth on Aurora?" Hunter wondered scratching his head with his cell phone.

"What is it, you look like you just had a thought Assman?" Chyna said as The Game reflected on the conversation.

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" Hunter said and Joanie laughed.

"I'd say it was about time and then I'd laugh and laugh and laugh, why?" Joanie replied. Hunter dropped to one knee and Joanie's heart skipped a beat, she noticed Shawn and Amy had returned and were coming down the staircase towards her.

"Okay if this is your idea of a joke its not funny," Joanie said to them all but nobody was laughing. Amy took baby Rebecca Michelle away from Joanie so that Hunter could take her by both hands and ask her the question he'd been dying to ask her for years but he just wanted to moment to be right and it was the right moment now. An emerald–encrusted diamond ring appeared inside a black box and all questions as to whether or not this was a typical DX prank were quickly answered.

Shawn opened the door and Stephanie McMahon, The Rock and The ARK Angels came in and Joanie was wrecked - she'd been completely punked by all of them!

"I think baby Rebecca Michelle just got her first taste of our business because that was one hell of a rib," Stephanie McMahon said and everyone laughed in agreement as Joanie tried to contain herself in this amazing turn of events.

"Joanie Marie Laurer, will you marry me?" Hunter said and Chyna's heart flipped.

"Yes!" she replied boldly and she flung her arms around Hunter who hugged her back and swung her around, just missing LC's head by a fraction.

"Hey watch it!" LC complained while everyone applauded the fact that Joanie and Hunter were finally engaged to be married. Cameron nudged his fiancé on the shoulder hoping that for once she's be a little emotional for her parents.

"Come on babe, this makes your dream of having a real family finally come true," Cameron said.

"Cameron I swear to God if you make me cry in front of The Rock I will make sure I don't bear your children with my Ax of Judgment!" LC snapped and Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Just make with the tears already, everybody else is why should you be any different?" Cameron said as tears of joy fell for Hunter and Joanie.

"Rebecca Michelle's not crying," LC replied defiantly.

"Come here baby doll," Hunter said picking up LC and hugging her between him and Joanie and Cameron hid behind his father as The Game glared at him, "Don't listen to that wuss, you be tough don't cry over your mother and me getting married. Big girls don't cry, remember?" Hunter said to his daughter.

"I remember," LC said sniffing.

"What was that?" Hunter asked as a stray tear fell from LC's cheek.

"Nothing I was just laughing over the fact that mom and Aunt Steph have the same middle name that's all," LC joked and before long the floodgates were open and The ARK started balling in front of everyone, including The Rock.

"So she is human, the girl had me convinced she was from another planet where girls don't cry," Dwayne said.

"There's no such planet," Stephanie said wiping tears from her eyes and she looked down at Aurora whose eyes were bone dry, "Then again maybe there is one because you certainly are not from this planet Aurora,"

Aurora Rose looked up into her mother's green eyes with steel blue ones of her own that were like ice chips and she wriggled out of her mother's arms towards the front door of the Sandbox.

"Where's she going in such a hurry?" Shawn said as Stephanie went after her firstborn daughter and picked her up and as usual Aurora threw a tantrum.

"Simone's in the car she must miss her, I'll go get her I'll be right back," Stephanie said and she exited out the front door towards the People's Car, but it wasn't Simone she was taking Aurora to see at all, the identity of this person had to remain a secret from Hunter for as long as possible.


	2. A Little Tenderness

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

Chapter Two – Try a Little Tenderness

Monday Night RAW, Mellon Arena, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania at 11pm:

MVP got back from the ring after running interference on Edge's match with Big Show to a round of applause from the WWE Superstars. The Edge vs. MVP feud was taking off nicely which was good news for The Game as he was considering replacing Jeff Hardy with MVP heading into the Royal Rumble.

"Nice job MVP," Hunter said shaking MVP's hand while Gail Kim showered her boyfriend with kisses.

"Real good job," she said proudly and Kofi Kingston and CM Punk chuckled as MVP started to blush.

"Aw look Kofi, MVP's in love!" CM Punk teased and MVP immediately reverted to thug mode.

"No I'm not, you're in love! I heard you on the phone with Velvet before the show, "Ooh Velvet, I can't stop thinking about you," If I wasn't so busy getting ready for RAW I would have thrown up!"

CM Punk shrugged, "I am in love with Velvet Sky," he said matter-of-factly.

"Have you seen his girlfriend, who wouldn't be in love with Velvet Sky?" Hunter said.

"Yeah Velvet Sky is hot!" Kofi Kingston added and Velvet Sky came around from the Women's locker room with her partner-in-crime Angelina Love.

"Why are you guys saying my name so much?" she asked frowning.

"Velvet just the girl I wanted to see!" CM Punk said grabbing his girlfriend, he then spun her around and planted a big kiss on her lips causing Velvet to spill her bottled water all over Angelina Love.

"Urgh, watch out you Straight Edge moron!" Angelina Love said angrily as Edge came backstage after wailing on the Big Show and cursing out MVP for the last five minutes.

"Did I hear my name?" he asked while Angelina berated CM Punk.

"I said Straight Edge moron, not Edge," Angelina snapped at her boyfriend and Kofi, MVP and Gail Kim laughed.

"Yeah you moron," Hunter said and Edge scowled at his boss before turning to MVP.

"That's harassment, you can't talk to me like that Hunter!" Edge complained and Hunter crotch-chopped him much to The Beautiful People's delight and Edge's disgust, "Angel pie, don't take sides with him!"

"Hey he's my boss too, I've only been here a month I have to create a good impression on the co-owner of the company," Angelina explained.

"Where's the other side of DX, the sugary side?" Velvet Sky asked looking for HBK, "I wanted to ask him what he thought of my match with Kelly Kelly,"

"I don't know where Shawn Michaels is but I'm pretty sure he thought it sucked," Gail Kim said and the two ex-TNA Knockouts got in each other's faces but MVP Kofi Kingston got in-between them before the trash-talking and hair-pulling started.

"Break it up ladies the show's over, remember what HBK always says, "Don't fight unless you're getting paid for it," The shows over, its time to relax," he said.

"Well said Kofi, besides Shawn's temporarily working from home so I'll be running things full-time for the time-being," Hunter said and the Divas blanched.

"WHAT?!" Gail, Velvet and Angelina cried in distress.

"How come Shawn's working from home?" CM Punk asked The Game curiously.

"He just had a baby you guys, give him a chance to get to know his little baby girl better before coming back to work with you sun-kissed bimbos," Edge said and the Beautiful People slapped their rear-ends in unison in response to Edge's insult.

"But we need Shawn, did you not see Velvet's match against Kelly Kelly? It sucked!" Angelina Love said and Velvet Sky held her heart in shock at her best friend's words.

"Angelina, you heartless back-stabbing loser!" Velvet Sky yelled and CM Punk held her back before she wailed on her best friend.

"She was never good at taking criticism in TNA either," Gail Kim said to MVP as Edge shielded his girlfriend from Velvet's flailing legs.

"You on the other hand were awesome tonight, if Jeff Hardy doesn't show up I'll be more than happy to have a one-on-one match with you at the Royal Rumble for the WWE Championship," Edge said to MVP and the former US Champion frowned.

"Look let's not be too hasty, I'm sure there's a good explanation for why Jeff's been no-showing the past three shows," MVP said in Jeff Hardy's defense.

"No there isn't!" Hunter yelled and everyone jumped at the volume of The Game's voice, "This is his last chance to make a good impression on me, he missed Smackdown, he missed the house show and he missed RAW tonight. Well that's it for Jeffrey Nero Hardy, he's off the Royal Rumble PPV! MVP congratulations, you will now compete for the WWE Championship against Edge in 2 weeks. Good luck," Hunter said and he extended his hand which MVP shook reluctantly.

"Wait-a-minute you're taking Jeff Hardy off Royal Rumble?" Velvet Sky asked Hunter, "But you don't even know what happened to him, what if he's hurt or something?"

"Its none of your business Velvet and if I were you I'd worry about my place on the Royal Rumble card, after that train wreck of a match you had out there with Kelly Kelly I'd be very worried. I'll see you guys at the hotel, well done all of you – well, nearly all of you," Hunter said zoning in on the now apoplectic Velvet Sky and CM Punk hugged her re-assuringly.

"Don't worry babe, soon Shawn will be sick of his baby girl and he'll be back to give you some more training so that you don't suck so much," CM Punk said and Velvet burst into tears as Kelly Kelly and the other Divas came out of the Women's locker room all showered and ready to go to the hotel and relax before rolling out to Boston for Smackdown and ECW tomorrow.

"What's wrong with Velvet Sky?" Mickie James asked Angelina Love as Edge's girlfriend comforted her best friend.

"She's worried her career's gonna go the way of Ashley Massaro if you know what I mean," Love replied and the Divas winced in sympathy, they all could see what Angelina meant by that. Ashley Massaro hadn't impressed DX at all and now she was no longer on the WWE Diva roster. If Velvet Sky wanted to keep her job she needed HBK to come back to work immediately.

"I've gotta go to the Sandbox and beg Shawn to come back to work," Velvet Sky said and Angelina Love gasped.

"Are you crazy you can't go to the man's house?!" Angelina cried.

"Why not, I've been there before? Besides Hunter said he's working from home, I'm an employee and I need to see my employer so that settles it, I'm going over tomorrow I don't care if you come with me or not, I'm going I am not gonna end up like Ashley Massaro!" Velvet declared before storming off towards the arena exit.

"Babe wait!" CM Punk called after his distressed girlfriend and Angelina wasn't too far behind while Edge shook his head at his Beautiful Girlfriend.

"Girls," he said rolling his eyes and MVP nudged him on the shoulder.

"Where the Hell is Jeff Hardy?" MVP asked him and Edge shrugged.

"I don't know," he said.

"Well don't you think we should find out and tell him that he's gonna lose his job again?!" MVP said and Edge frowned.

"Why do you care about what happens to Jeff Hardy? You're in one of two World Title matches at the Royal Rumble, concentrate on that," Edge said and MVP shook his head at Edge's lack of concern for the whereabouts of the Charismatic Enigma.

"How can you be so heartless, he might be in trouble Edge?" MVP said.

"So what else is new? Listen to me Montell, forget about Jeff Hardy and concentrate on beating me for the WWE Championship. Take it from somebody who knows Jeff Hardy very well, he's not worth it," Edge said before catching up with his girlfriend leaving MVP, Gail Kim and Kofi Kingston with their own thoughts.

"Whoa that was not cool, Matt Hardy was totally right about him," Kofi Kingston said, "The only person Edge cares about is himself,"

"That's not true Kofi, Matt's biased and Jeff's MIA, what Edge thinks is not the issue, the issue is where the Hell is Jeff Hardy," MVP said.

"Relax I've got an idea Monty, we'll go New York in the morning and see The Ortons, they'll tell us where Jeff Hardy is then we can warn him that he's one more missed show away from the unemployment line," Gail Kim said and MVP nodded.

"Good idea, those two are spending way too much time together anyway," MVP said and he walked out of the Mellon Arena with his girlfriend while Kofi Kingston hung back with the Divas.

"That's not what I heard," Kelly Kelly said and Kofi turned his attention to Double K and the rest of the Divas who shared with him the real reason why The Ortons had been so absent, "Apparently Randy Orton hasn't been faithful to his wife,"

"What? That's a lie Kelly Kelly, Randy Orton worships the ground Trish Stratus walks on," Kofi Kingston said, "Why would he cheat on her?"

"Because he's a lying, two-faced jerk like all men, why else?" Layla added.

"Wait-a-minute you guys, you're talking about the old Randy Orton, the new and improved King's Oracle would never lie or God would punish him," Mickie James argued.

"Then why were they arguing that time after The McMahon's Christmas party?" Kelly Kelly argued.

"They were arguing over John Cena and Maria you idiot!" Mickie James said annoyed.

"Yeah, get your facts straight you big dumb blond!" Natalya said hitting Kelly Kelly around the head violently.

"Ow, keep your hands off me Shawn said we can't fight unless we're getting paid for it remember?" Kelly Kelly protested.

"You shouldn't say something unless you know its true, otherwise its just gossip," Kofi Kingston said, "I know for a fact that Randy Orton is in love with Trish Stratus,"

"So do I," Mickie James added.

"Well then why don't we join MVP and Gail Kim on their trip to The Ortons tomorrow and ask them?" Kelly Kelly suggested.

"But why, even if their marriage is on the rocks what business is it of yours?" Mickie James asked annoyed at Kelly Kelly's nosiness.

"I'm not surprised you don't want to find out the Truth about The Ortons, being the home-wrecking slut that you are!" Kelly Kelly replied and the Divas and Kofi Kingston gasped at the malicious words that just came out of Kelly Kelly's mouth.

"You BITCH!" Mickie James roared and she floored Kelly Kelly and pummeled her pretty face until it was black and blue. Kofi Kingston and the other Divas pulled Mickie James off the young blond from Jacksonville, FL and over to the other side of the floor.

"Kelly Kelly your face is ruined!" Candice Michelle cried out in horror at Kelly Kelly's bruises and bloodied nose.

Kelly Kelly clotted her nose with her hand as Kofi Kingston escorted her to the EMTs who were outside, they tended to her quickly and fixed her up as best they could but the damage had been done.

"You're gonna need to wear a face mask for awhile Miss Banks, tomorrow you'll have to ask DX if you can have surgery done to fix your nose," one of the EMTs said to the battered Diva.

"I've got a better idea, let's call Melina and ask her to heal you up real nice okay?" Kofi Kingston said sweetly wiping the blood from Kelly Kelly's face.

"No I got a better idea, let's take a leaf out of Velvet Sky's book and pay HBK a visit at The Sandbox tomorrow?" she said as Kofi helped her to her feet and walked with her to his rental car. "When Shawn sees my face he'll fire Mickie James no questions asked!"

"Sure thing Double K," Kofi Kingston said hesitantly, he wouldn't say no to her at this point anyway. "Why did you say that about Mickie James, you were way out of line Double K!" Kofi Kingston said as he pulled out of the parking lot with Kelly Kelly in the passenger seat scooped down low so the fans lined up outside to greet the WWE Superstars didn't see her battered face.

"Because its true, someone had to say it. Maria Kanellis hasn't been the same since Cena started sleeping with that bitch and I'll be damned if I don't make the whole world know that Mickie James is a home-wrecking slut," Kelly Kelly said indignantly and Kofi Kingston sighed.

"This is turning out to be one Hell of a New Year," he said sarcastically as the fans chanted his name as he headed out from yet another explosive episode of Monday Night RAW, after the cameras stopped rolling that is.


	3. Project Runaway

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

**A/N: This chapter contains some sexual content that may not be suitable for younger readers.**

Chapter Three – Project Runaway

The Sandbox, Greenwich, CT at 6pm:

The morning was crisp and warm but that wasn't the reason Shawn was so happy, it was the sweet, warm breath of his wife on his neck. Oh and the fact that he didn't have to go into work today; he had been forced to take a sabbatical, simply because he couldn't afford to miss a moment of what God was doing in his life. The Lord had blessed him with yet another baby girl and a wife to stay home and nurture her with all the tender loving care that a mother could. The best thing about being with Amy was that every moment he spent with her he forgot about what a miserable year DX had experienced in the wrestling world. If it wasn't for the ARK Angels of DX it would have been a lot worse. They reminded Hunter and Shawn what was really important; the well-being of their friends and family and WWE Superstars and now that the wrestling world war was over Shawn could stay home and appreciate the blessings of the Lord.

Amy smiled as Shawn hugged her closer – the harder he squeezed the brighter her smile got. Every squeeze reminded her just how close Shawn was to her, her heart had been forever changed by his love. Now Amy truly knew what it was to be loved, deeply and completely by the opposite sex. Not that Shawn was the only man in her life, after all there was her son by another mother Cameron. And of course there was the other side of DX, the ass-kicking side known as Triple H but that little angel Cameron had also radically changed her life, his Divine insight made it easier to handle Shawn's mood swings as opposed to Hunter who just told her to take a sledgehammer to Shawn's back when he got too needy.

As few and far between as they were, the mood swings were still there. Every now and again the Showstoppa would get clingy, like Amy was just one day away from walking out on him. Although God had re-built Shawn from top-to-bottom, his previous relationship had left him with a little emotional scar tissue, similar to the damage Amy's relationship with Matt Hardy had left her with. This actually made them a stronger couple but sometimes Amy had to pray that little bit longer for Shawn's self-esteem to rise to the level of a Main Event, an Icon, the Showstoppa. It was a work in progress and it wasn't on her to-do list right now. She curled into his pelvis and moaned with pleasure as he grinded up against her. She was way too enraptured to notice that they were not alone until Shawn opened his eyes to see a familiar Canadian watching them from the other side of their bed.

"Hey Trish!" Shawn said to the Truth: Trish Stratus and Amy paused mid-moan and cranked her head around to see her sister in Christ laughing at her.

"Please don't mind me, I just wanted to give you a message from God," The Truth said taking a seat in one of the Anointed Couple's comfy chairs by the window.

"Shawn what are you doing?" Amy said as Shawn turned her onto her back and proceeded to kiss her amorously.

"What, she said she didn't mind?" Shawn said who didn't consider Trish a reason to stop making love to his wife, she wasn't like Hunter who was still trying to figure out how to setup his spy camera from across the hall so he could watch them from the privacy of his own bedroom with a bag of popcorn.

"Get off, down!" Amy said rolling Shawn onto his back and she jumped up off the bed and headed to the bathroom while HBK pouted.

Trish was still laughing as Shawn ran into the bathroom behind Amy and tried to get her before she got into the shower.

"Shawn stop we've got company!" Amy complained and Trish laughed even more. Eventually Shawn came out and was dripping wet from the shower spray.

"She's not in the mood anymore, so I better get dressed. Do you mind waiting outside while I find my pants Truth?" Shawn said to Trish.

"You ain't got nuthin I haven't seen before St. Michaels, plus you don't even remember where you put your pants," Trish said.

"Oh yeah – Amy where did I throw my pants last night?" Shawn said going back into the bathroom and Trish started to laugh again as she saw Shawn's pants thrown behind the television set. They had been there all night long, whoooo!

"Shawn I said stop, my goodness you're insatiable, get your hand off my – nevermind, put them back, oh yeah just like that!" Amy replied and Trish fell off the chair laughing. It was time for her to go get something from the refrigerator so she knocked on the door and left the two lovebirds to finish their Early Bird session of lovemaking in the shower while she waited patiently for them to finish downstairs.

"I'll be in the kitchen when you're done!" she said loudly before exiting Shawn and Amy's bedroom smiling at the memory of what it was like to be so passionately in love with a man of God. She sighed at the thought but the sight of the flashing red light of some kind of digital spy camera from Hunter and Joanie's bedroom took her mind off of Randy Orton and reminded her how much fun DX always had and that it was important to have fun and not let the bad things in life stop you from enjoying to good things. Her cell-phone vibrated, it was Randy so Trish turned her cell-phone off: he was one of the bad things now.

Meanwhile somewhere between Hartford and Greenwich, CT . . .

Velvet Sky stormed out of baggage claim with CM Punk by her side, the IC Champ was tripping up over her bags, he had two on each arm.

"Its gonna be a lot easier to carry your bags when I drop this IC Title to Rey Mysterio next week," he said, Rey Mysterio was one of Punk's favorite opponents and he was looking forward to their match. Sky was more concerned with her own matches, after signing with the WWE she had gotten worse and she realized just how much she needed HBK's coaching and support. She was no way near as talented as Angelina, Gail Kim or even Maryse and she knew they all thought she was bad and all she had going for her were her good looks. Regardless of paternity leave, Velvet was gonna march into The Sandbox and demand that Shawn come back to work and prove her Diva peers wrong. Yup, the girl was out of her mind.

1 Hour and 20 Minutes Later . . .

"Hello?"

"This is Velvet Sky I'm here to see Shawn Michaels can you buzz me and Punk in please?" Velvet Sky said into the intercom on the front gate of The Sandbox.

"Yeah um, can you come back later Velvet? This really isn't a good time to be visiting HBK," the voice replied and Punk listened closely trying to place the familiar tones of the woman talking on the other end of the intercom.

"What? Who is this, do you even know who you're talking to?" Velvet Sky said angrily as Punk tried to calm her down.

"I know everything honey, I'm The Truth: Trish Stratus," Trish replied and Velvet Sky laughed while Punk blanched.

"Yeah right like Trish would be over here when Randy Orton's probably screwing one of his ex-girlfriends. There's no way you're telling me the Truth, now open the door like a good little maid and stop playing games," Velvet said and Trish started fuming at the what Sky said about Orton, mostly because it was a half-truth and Trish hated those. Velvet had to be taught not to mess with God's Instant Messenger, Trish buzzed Velvet in and even escorted her to Shawn and Amy's bedroom where the Anointed Couple were still going at it like star-crossed lovers.

"Hi Shawn!" Velvet said enthusiastically opening the bedroom door only to be greeted with the fiery eyes of Amy Michaels while Shawn gasped in shock at what Velvet Sky had just done.

"What are you doing here Jamie, didn't Hunter tell you I was on paternity leave?" Shawn said covering up his naked body with his sweaty bed-sheets. The sweat came from more than hours of love-making, Amy's Righteous Indignation was making the whole room frightening hot at the sight of the newly signed Diva in front of her. The fact that she was trembling didn't stop Amy from clasping Velvet Sky's neck and pulling her up close so she could see just how mad the new mom was at her actions.

"Answer the question Jamie, did Hunter not tell you my husband was not to be disturbed this morning or any morning while he's at home with me and the baby?" Amy asked and Velvet Sky was so terrified of Amy she couldn't even speak.

Punk motioned to speak for his girlfriend but Amy shot him a warning glance and he knew he was in trouble now.

"I tried to talk her out of coming but she wouldn't listen!" Punk cried out and now Shawn's Righteous Indignation was activated. He wrapped the bed-sheet around his waist like a sarong and accompanied his wife at the bedroom door where Velvet had almost passed out from the heat of their combined Righteous Indignation.

"You both are in big trouble, especially you Phil. You should know better, Amy sweetie let go of Jamie and get dressed. I think we both need to calm down before the paint starts to peel," Shawn said to his wife and Amy loosed Velvet Sky and she dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Punk was almost in tears as he and his girlfriend gasped for air but nothing could have prepared him for what was about to happen next.

"Jamie!" he cried as Velvet latched onto HBK's leg and started crying.

"PLEASE DON'T FIRE ME!!!" she sobbed and Shawn and Amy exchanged concerned glances.

"What's her name again Shawn?" Amy said.

"Jamie, Jamie Szantyr. The other half of The People Formerly Known as Beautiful," Shawn explained as he tried to shake Velvet from off his leg, "See this is why I need you back at work, I can't handle this Amy these girls are unmanageable!"

"GET OFF MY HUSBAND'S LEG!!!" Amy roared and Velvet Sky jumped back in fright and ran downstairs screaming with CM Punk right behind her out of The Sandbox and back to the airport.

Amy dusted off her hands and turned to her surprised husband with a smile, "There, now that wasn't so difficult now was it?" she said.

"Not for you my love but I can't talk to women that way," Shawn replied.

"That's your problem Shawn you're like a pussycat, you're all claws and no bite. You avoid confrontation all you want is to be loved. Well that's not how you run a Women's Division, you have to be like a pit-bull terrier and make it clear that you ain't no lady to mess with," Amy said and Shawn frowned.

"Um, I'm a man babe not a lady," Shawn said.

"My bad, that's Victoria's catchphrase, I always wanted it but I got stuck with "It just feels right," that's so ten years ago," Amy said as Shawn stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"We need you back on the road Amy, there's got to be a way that you can raise the children and whip those Divas into shape at the same-time. What do you say my love, will you consider a full-time job on the road with DX?" Shawn asked with big puppy dog eyes and Amy melted.

"How can I say no to that face? Okay I'll do it!" she replied and Shawn jumped up and down excitedly.

"I love you so much you won't regret this I promise!" Shawn said hugging his wife and he twirled her around loving, a little too loving as the bed-sheet that was wrapped around his waist fell off.

"There's nothing I regret about marrying you Shawn," Amy replied twisting her hips and flipping herself onto their bed, "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Shawn looked over by the other side of the bed and smiled down at his Big Red wife, "I believe we were over there by the lamp stand," he said and the Anointed Couple went back to where they left off and made love nosily by the lamp stand while Trish shook her head from the stairwell. She looked at her watch which was set to Eternity and decided to give the lovebirds another 2 hours before she broke the news that was going to kill their desire to make love all day and all night long dead in its tracks.

2 Hours and 40 Minutes Later . . .

Kelly Kelly and Kofi Kingston arrived at The Sandbox, ignoring the numerous text messages both had received from CM Punk telling them not to go there. Kelly Kelly took a deep breath and pressed the intercom button while Kofi Kingston showed his support but assuring her the protective plastic face mask she was wearing did not make her look like Kane.

"Hello?"

"Hi I would like to see Shawn Michaels, is he home?" Kelly Kelly asked.

The intercom melted suddenly and Kofi and Kelly looked at each other.

"What just happened, I swear that intercom just melted?" Kofi said and Kelly Kelly looked through the gate to the front door of The Sandbox and saw an angry red-head staring back at them.

"Its Amy and she's pissed!" Kelly Kelly said and Kofi gasped when he saw HBK's wife's eyes blazing like balls of fire.

"Super-pissed, let's get out of here!" Kofi said and he started to reverse their rental car and pull away from The Sandbox but Kelly Kelly jumped out before he rolled out. "Kelly get back in this car and let's go, can't you see we're in trouble?!" Kofi said but Kelly Kelly was determined to speak to HBK about Mickie James.

"I don't care Kofi, I have to tell Shawn Michaels that Mickie James is a no good piece of trash and tell him what she did to my face," Kelly Kelly said and she waved at Amy, "I come in peace!" she yelled and Amy sent a fireball to the gate and it melted down to iron ore in a flash.

"Oh my God!" Kofi Kingston cried in fear and Kelly Kelly looked over at the woman who had done this wondering what on Earth was up with Amy.

She wouldn't find out what was up with Amy today as Trish Stratus ran out to her and escorted her next to Kofi Kingston.

"Trish, I need to talk to Shawn can you tell Amy to stop firing up so I can tell her its important?" Kelly Kelly said, "Look at me, that bitch Mickie James attacked me and I need Shawn to suspend her or fine her for like a million dollars!" Kelly Kelly said.

"Shawn will be back at work today so you can talk to him about Mickie James all you want in Boston. Talking to Amy is not an option right now you guys so please for the love of God get out of here!" Trish warned Kelly Kelly and Kofi Kingston.

"What's the matter with her?" Kofi Kingston asked.

"She just got some bad news that's all," Trish said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Kelly Kelly asked.

"Yes as a matter-of-fact there is, be nice to Mickie James you guys, she's not as bad as you think she is," Trish said and before Kelly Kelly could raise her objection, Kofi screamed as Amy headed towards them and he burned away from The Sandbox in fright of the Anointed one's Righteous Indignation.

"Boy you really scared them off," Trish said as Amy joined her at the gate, what was left of it anyway. The heat coming off of Amy was unbearable for most but not Trish, like Melina she was immune to Righteous Indignation it was part and package of being part of the angelic trio known as ATM.

"I can't believe this Trish," Amy said shaking her head at the news her sister in Christ had just given her, "And you're certain there's nothing I can do to help him?"

Trish shook her head, "If there was I would have told you chica, God said Shawn's gonna have to go through this test on his own and he has to pass it with flying colors or . . . "

"Or what?" Amy said but Trish was reluctant to give Amy the whole of God's Instant Message.

"Or, God's going to take Shawn's anointing away and he'll just be an ordinary man again," Trish said and Amy gasped.

"I can't believe this, I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!!!" Amy roared and the road leading up to I-95 blazed up into a river of roaring flames and Kofi and Kelly looked back at the fire and burned down the interstate at maximum speed away from the wrath of Amy Michaels.

Shawn, who was getting dressed in his bedroom, had no idea what Trish had told his wife, as far as he was concerned everything was just fine. It was just another warm day in Greenwich and soon his wife would be working by his side and the WWE was going to get better as the year rolled on.

"Life is so sweet!" Shawn said as he pulled on his sunglasses, pocketed his cell-phone, jumped down the stairs through the door and towards the DX Machine that was parked outside the gate. As soon as he saw Amy's face his smile faded and he knew something bad had just happened.

"Amy what's wrong?" he said concerned.

"Have a great day a work honey, I'll see you when you get home later on tonight," Amy said and she kissed Shawn quickly on the cheek and ran back inside before he could stop her or even kiss her back.

Shawn immediately looked at Trish but before he could ask The Truth to tell him what God's Instant Message to Amy was, The Truth was gone inside right behind her and Shawn was left scratching his head. Whatever God told Trish, He obviously only wanted one of the Anointed to know what it was and that meant the devil was up to his old tricks again, "Dear God what now?" Shawn prayed but no answer came and suddenly life didn't seem so sweet for The Showstoppa after all and his self-esteem dropped to an all-time low.


	4. Loser Says What?

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and are interrupted when Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

Chapter Four – Loser Says What?

Smackdown tapings, Boston, MA at 9pm:

Edge paced back and forth nervously as Smackdown rolled on without the Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy who once again was a no-show. He waited for a minute and then he dragged MVP out of the gorilla position and into the men's bathroom. MVP resented being dragged around and pushed Edge back aggressively, the Rated R Superstar was way out of line so he had to put him back in line.

"What's with you Edge, I know we're gonna be opponents at the Royal Rumble but I'm still a human being capable of being hurt," MVP replied and Edge frowned at his choice of words.

"What?" Edge asked befuddled.

MVP explained himself, "I've been hanging out with Gail and the other Divas all day and they said I need to get in touch with my emotions more," he said.

"Well its gay so cut it out," Edge demanded.

"Hey you're not the one I'm trying to impress now what's on your mind Rated R, you better have a good reason for dragging me away from Shelton and Carlito's match," MVP said firmly.

"Jeff's not here," Edge said and MVP dragged Edge up by his Rated R jersey.

"What?! I thought you said you were gonna find him and bring him to the show?" MVP asked frantically.

"I went to see Ashley but she refused to talk to me," Edge explained, "I think she's still pissed about their break-up,"

"What about Matt is he still in Orlando with Christy Hemme?" MVP asked and Edge nodded.

"I called his cell-phone but its switched to voicemail," Edge said.

"Well did you leave a message, did you explain that if Jeff doesn't show up tonight he's going to loose his job?!" MVP asked his fists tightening on Edge's jersey.

"Of course I did, he didn't call me back. I think he's avoiding me, he must know where Jeff is at and he doesn't want me to know," Edge said and MVP let him go and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"If Matt knows Jeff's no-showing RAW and Smackdown, how come he's keeping it to himself?" he thought.

Edge shook his head, "I don't know but we better get ready for the announcement because this is it for Jeff Hardy, if he doesn't turn up by the end of the night he is out of the WWE for good," he said and MVP punched the bathroom door angrily before pulling it open and going to find Rey Mysterio and Batista.

As Edge went out towards the gorilla position he saw Hunter pacing back and forth looking at the clock as Shelton and Carlito finished their match and Maryse and Velvet Sky were getting ready to go on next. The Divas Champion approached the worried Canadian sympathetically which was rare for the arrogant diva.

"Still no sign of Jeff huh?" she said and Edge shook his head.

"I knew he was stupid but I didn't think he'd actually lose his job because of it," Edge said.

"Wherever he is I'm sure he's got a good reason for being absent without leave," Maryse said and Edge huffed.

"Knowing Jeff the way I do he probably inhaled too much lighter fluid and passed out on his basement floor," Edge said cynically.

"That was the old Jeff Hardy, Aqua Libre would never be so stupid. No there's gotta be a good reason for this Monsieur Rated R, most probably its about a girl," Maryse said and Hunter tapped her on the shoulder.

"Maryse you're up," he said and the Divas Champion sighed as Velvet Sky headed towards her.

"It could be worse at least you're not wrestling Velvet Sky tonight," Maryse said to Edge who couldn't help but laugh.

"That's true, try not to hurt her too much," he said.

"I'm not making any promises," Maryse said as she walked away from Velvet Sky as she approached her.

Velvet huffed, "That was so rude of her she just walked away from me like she didn't even see me," she complained.

"That's Maryse," Edge said, "Good luck out there Velvet,"

"Thanks, something tells me I'm gonna need it," Velvet said concerned and Angelina gave her a little pep talk before she went through the curtain.

"Maryse is going to kill her if she botches one move out there tonight," Angelina said to Edge and Hunter looked at his watch for the millionth time since he got to Boston.

"I can't believe that stupid sonofabitch," he said and he called HBK's cell-phone and HBK answered as he approached the arena.

"What's up?" he said as he pulled up in the DX Machine and headed to the back entrance of the arena.

"Jeff Hardy still hasn't showed up," Hunter said angrily.

"Don't panic there's still time to the end of the show," Shawn said and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so Shawn, this is it we can't let this kind of behavior go unpunished we have to fire that stupid sonofabitch," Hunter said firmly and Shawn balked.

"Jeff Hardy is not a stupid sonofabitch Hunter," he said as he approached the other half of DX at the gorilla position.

"Well what would you call somebody who continually refused to show up on time for work?" Hunter asked and Shawn tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm right here," he said and Hunter turned around to face HBK who face was reddened, it looked like he'd been crying.

"Oh, what's with you?" Hunter asked but Shawn blew straight passed the question.

"Remember what happened with Batista and Punk last year?" Shawn said and Hunter, Edge and Angelina Love thought back.

"Wait-a-second, you think this has something to do with God?" Hunter asked.

"Well it certainly wouldn't be a surprise, He's always involved when stuff starts not making sense," Shawn said and Hunter took a closer look at Shawn's face, he had been crying there was no doubt about it and recently too.

"What's the matter with you Shawn, did something happen at home?" Hunter asked but again Shawn blew passed the question.

"Has Jamie had her match yet?" Shawn said heading towards the ramp leaving Hunter with more questions than answers.

"She just went out there," Angelina said, "I'm so sorry about her coming down to The Sandbox and invading your private time with your family,"

"That's okay, she's just passionate about her job that's all," Shawn said.

"Some people could take a page out of her book, some people who shall remain nameless," Hunter said.

"Some people like who?" Jeff Hardy asked sneaking up behind Hunter much to Angelina and Edge's surprise.

"Some people like you, seriously Jeff you really need to get your priorities straight seriously," Hunter said and Jeff nodded.

"Okay boss I will," he said snickering at the fact that Hunter hadn't noticed he had actually arrived.

"That's all I ask it that you be serious about your career," Hunter said.

"I am serious boss," Jeff said.

"Good, I'm glad we got that settled," Hunter said and suddenly all color drained from his face when he realized he was talking to Jeff Hardy and he turned and faced the highly amused face of the Charismatic Enigma, "JEFF HARDY!!!" he yelled in surprise.

"Ouch you don't have to yell, how's everything going boss?" Jeff said casually and Hunter was beyond annoyed by his casual attitude given that he had missed almost a week's worth of programming.

"Oh hi Jeff, everything's fine. In fact I thought you might show up at the 11th hour," Hunter said.

"Yeah sorry about that I've been busy helping out a good friend with some personal problems," Jeff said.

Angelina nodded sympathetically while Hunter fumed and Edge frowned at Jeff in utter disbelief while Shawn bit his shirt collar nervously watching Velvet Sky wrestle Maryse.

"See I told you he had a good reason," Angelina Love said to Hunter but the Cerebral Assassin wasn't even cognizant of her presence at the moment, he was only interested in the man who had shown up late for a very important edition of Smackdown.

"MVP has replaced you for the WWE Championship match at the Royal Rumble and if you don't fix up and get your priority straight Jeff Hardy, you won't be on the PPV at all," Hunter said.

"But I . . . okay that's fine Montell can take my spot at the Royal Rumble, so what have you got for me instead?" Jeff said and Hunter laughed.

"You're lucky you're on the PPV at all, I'll let you know when I've got something for you, you just make sure you show up for all the tapings from now on, even the ones you're not on do you hear me Jeff Hardy?" Hunter said firmly and Hardy resisted the urge not to argue with The Game and nodded compliantly instead.

"I hear you boss," he said and Hunter turned his attention away from Jeff and back to running the Smackdown tapings. Judging from the expression on Shawn's face the Diva match wasn't going too well. Maryse was pulling Velvet Sky up by the hair and dragging her all over the ring.

"I don't think that's part of the match," Hunter said, "Did Velvet botch one of her moves again?"

"She's terrible, why didn't you tell me she had gotten so bad?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"You were on paternity leave I didn't think it was important enough to interrupt your time with Amy and Rebecca Michelle," Hunter said.

"Well it is," Shawn snapped and Hunter was taken aback.

"I'm sorry I should have told you, in fact your influence has been sorely missed around here Shawn, especially for the girls," Hunter said.

"Yeah obviously, what did you do leave the girls to fend for themselves while you searched the planet for Jeff Hardy? I didn't see Jamie get one offensive move in Hunter, she wasn't that bad when I left," Shawn said.

"I told you I thought you were better left alone okay? But you're back now so do what you do best," Hunter said.

"And what's that?" Shawn snapped and Hunter's cheeks flushed red with anger and he shoved his clipboard with the run sheet into Shawn's hands.

"Take care of business," he said, "since I obviously can't run things as-well as you can,"

Hunter was about to storm off when Jeff Hardy blocked his path, "What are you gonna run away from a show in progress because Shawn's mad at you? That doesn't sound very professional,"

Hunter scowled at Jeff and gave him a dark look, "Don't mess with me Rainbow boy, now get out of my way before I break you in half,"

"Hunter get back here and leave Jeff alone, don't you have anything better to do than harass our top talent? I bet you haven't even told everyone the good news huh?" Shawn said and Edge, Angelina and Jeff Hardy wondered what good news Shawn was talking about.

"No I haven't had time I've been busy running the show by myself," Hunter said annoyed at Shawn's bossiness.

"Well I'm back now so you've got no excuse, after the show I want you to get everyone backstage and tell them the good news," Shawn said.

"You mean that Jesus died for our sins I already know Shawn," Edge said.

"Yeah me too," Angelina said and Hunter smiled.

"No not that news," he said.

"Then what?" Edge and Angelina asked at the same-time but their attention was suddenly diverted by the furious Maryse who came back up the ramp like a hurricane outta control.

"HBK, you're back! Good, now fire Velvet Sky or I quit!" Maryse said.

"Au revoir," Angelina Love said and Maryse scowled at her.

"You and your plastic sand-blasted side-kick need to go back to TNA and stay the Hell away from the Diva Division, comprehendi vous?" Maryse said angrily and Angelina Love got in Maryse's face but Shawn broke them up.

"Edge take your girlfriend round back and make out, Maryse go take a shower and make out with the bathroom mirror, I need to talk to Velvet Sky and about her match and I don't need you around here making her feel worse than she already does," Shawn said.

"Come on Angel pie let's go suck face," Edge said and Angelina gladly accompanied him to the back of the arena.

"Come on Jeff let's go trash Velvet Sky with the other Divas," Maryse said but Jeff pulled his arm away.

"I'd rather trash people to their face," Jeff replied and Maryse huffed.

"Loser says what?" Maryse said as Velvet Sky came back up the ramp.

"Don't say what!" Shawn said to Velvet.

"What?" Velvet said and Shawn and Hunter sighed.

"Ha-ha, you said it you're a loser!" Maryse said cruelly and she laughed at Velvet Sky all the way to the women's locker room.

"You weren't supposed, to say what," Shawn said and Velvet broke down on the ground in tears.

"I said what, I can't believe I said what! I am such a loser!" Velvet Sky cried and Shawn comforted her.

"You're not a loser you're a great wrestler and when I'm done with you, you're gonna be the best you've ever been in your life," Shawn said sweetly and Velvet Sky stopped crying as he kissed the top of her head.

"I feel better already, I'm so glad your back Shawn," Velvet said.

"Its good to be back," Shawn replied handing Velvet a tissue for her eyes.

"Why are you back, aren't you on paternity leave?" Velvet Sky asked.

"I came back just for you," Shawn said and he hugged Velvet again and suddenly her terrible matches weren't on her mind anymore, the Heartbreak Kid was.

"Amy you're one lucky lady, no wonder she's so crazy about you, if I was her I wouldn't trust the Divas around you either," Velvet said and as soon as she uttered the Anointed one's name Shawn's expression fell and suddenly he was the one who felt like crying.

Jeff was about to follow Hunter to the male locker room and smooth things over with him when a firm hand gripped him by his flannel shirt and pulled him up by the scruff of his neck. It was Batista and he was surrounded by a group of PO'd WWE Superstars.

"What's up Dave?" Jeff Hardy said meekly.

"My blood pressure, if I hear that you've been MIA one more time this month Jeff Hardy I'm going to re-instate myself as Hunter's personal enforcer and kick the living Hell out of you. Are you feeling me son?" Batista snarled and Jeff Hardy gulped and as he looked from MVP, Shelton Benjamin to Carlito it was clear that he wasn't getting out of Batista's kung fu-like grip anytime soon. Which left him with only one choice, he'd have to use his supernatural gift from God to get out of this tight situation.

"Loser says what?" Jeff Hardy said and Batista frowned.

"Huh?" the Animal asked confused.

"Don't say what!" MVP commanded and Batista turned back to Jeff.

"What?" he said.

"That's right you're a loser now put me down!" Jeff Hardy yelled.

"Who are you calling a loser you stupid sonofabitch! I oughta snap you in half you little slacker . . . hey where'd he go?" Batista said looking around for the man who had literally disappeared into thin air. Jeff Hardy had vaporized himself a skill available only to Aqua Libre, his Holy persona.

MVP slapped Batista around the head annoyed, "I told you not to say what, now we gotta find Jeff and make sure he doesn't disappear again,"

"Where are we gonna look he disappeared into thin air!" Batista said rubbing the back of his head.

"I say we find Hunter, if I know Jeff as well as I think I do he's planning on ribbing The Game something chronic for taking his WWE Championship match away from him at the Royal Rumble," Shelton Benjamin said.

"He did, that's not cool!" Carlito said.

"Carlito if that's going to be your only contribution to this conversation than you need to take a walk, go on get outta here!" Shelton Benjamin said and Carlito smiled and headed for the male locker room.

"You're just mad because I beat you Shelton, you lost," Carlito said and Shelton got hot.

"I did not lose, your foot was on the rope!" Shelton complained.

"Loser says what?" Carlito said.

"What?" Shelton asked.

"Exactly," Carlito said and Shelton jumped up and down exasperated by the Cool one who ran away from the Gold Standard laughing.

"Ribbing Shelton is one thing but ribbing The Game - that's not smart, I can't wait til Matt Hardy comes back from Orlando somebody needs to talk some sense into that stupid sonofabitch," Batista said and just as he was about to follow MVP and Shelton Benjamin, he slipped and fell on a mysterious puddle of water that appeared out of nowhere.

"Ouch!" Jeff Hardy said and the boys looked around but couldn't see him anywhere.

"That's not funny Jeff, turning yourself into water is a safety hazard!" MVP complained.

"So is watching Gail Kim in the shower, owwww she is so hott!" Jeff Hardy said and MVP ran towards the female locker room and slipped on the puddle of water Batista had just slipped on.

"Ouch!" MVP said and Shelton Benjamin fell over laughing while Triple H came to see what all the commotion was about.

"What the Hell is going on back here!" Hunter demanded and Shelton realized he was heading for the puddle of water.

"Boss don't take one more step!" Shelton cried out but it was too late, three seconds later The Game was flat on his butt along with Batista and MVP.

"OUCH!" The Game yelled out and HBK turned his attention away from Velvet Sky and saw the three men laid out on their butts and heard Shelton's side-splitting laughter.

"What are you doing Hunter, have you lost your mind? Is that your idea of disciplining the boys by falling on your butt in a pool of water?!" Shawn said firmly and Jeff Hardy appeared from out of nowhere with a bag of Skittles at his mouth.

He shook his head, "I think that's a violation of the safety regulations of this building," he said.

"I'm so sorry about this Jeff my partner's a jackass, why don't you go back to the hotel and chill, there's no need for you to be here watching Hunter make a total fool of DX," Shawn said.

"Whatever you say Sexy Boss, good to have you back," Jeff Hardy said and he jumped over Hunter's head right over the slippery Superstars and out of the arena.

"Jeff wait up!" MVP said running after the Charismatic Enigma.

"You better run after him or I will!" Batista roared helping The Game to his feet.

Hunter turned to Shawn to raise his objection to letting Jeff Hardy off the hook and he found himself looking at the handle of a mop, "What the Hell is this for?" Hunter asked befuddled at the wooden handle in his hand.

"I want you to humble yourself and clean up this mess before one of our other Superstars has an accident, I'm going to talk to the Divas. You better be done before I get back," Shawn said and he put his arm around Velvet Sky and escorted the new Diva to the female locker room.

"So that's how this is gonna go huh? You get the girls and I get the janitor's job?!" Hunter called after Shawn but HBK just kept on walking and ignored him, "Dammit Amy why couldn't you come on the road with him, too much Shawn is too much for one man to handle!"

As Hunter begrudging started to mob the puddle of water disappeared and all that was left was the dry surface that was there before. It was then that Hunter realized that there hadn't been any water there at all, it was Aqua Libre the whole time.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Jeff Hardy laughed from the parking lot and Hunter snapped the mop in half and vowed to get Jeff Hardy straightened out if he had to run over him with a hot iron, preferably a scolding hot branding iron with his name on it.

"I'm gonna reign you in Jeff Hardy whether you like it or not," Hunter said and he went to the gorilla position to watch the rest of the show before breaking the news that he and Joanie were getting married to his beloved WWE roster.


	5. Untied Shoelaces

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

Chapter Five – Untied Shoelaces

Hollywood CA, 6am:

The ARK Angels gathered around the breakfast table on the set of The Rock's new movie trying to stay awake but it was hard. Ever since they had moved to Hollywood with the Brahma Bull they had been working like veterans from dusk til dawn. The ARK Angels had no idea that working on a movie set would be so hard, well Cameron did but Cheyenne, LC and Aurora were not prepared for this at all. While it didn't amuse the Amazing One that his angelic amigas were having so many problems with their new workload, it did amuse him that LC was trying to tie her shoelaces half asleep.

"Come on LC you can do it!" Cameron said as LC leaned over again to tie her Doc Marten's but she ended up falling over again. Even Aurora found it funny, the little Hurricane laughed her little heart out. She was crawling around her sister's legs and iced LC's shoelaces together so that her fingers stuck to them when she tried to tie her shoelaces again.

"Aurora what are you doing, get away from me!" LC said and Cameron and Cheyenne rolled on the ground in fits of laughter.

Simone Alexandra came out of her father's dressing room to see what was so funny and saw the ARK Angels rolling around the floor in laughter and it looked like LC had fallen asleep while trying to tie her shoelaces again.

"Oh dear," Simone said shaking her head at her friends and she went back into The Rock's dressing room, "Daddy are you sure getting the ARK Angels of DX to co-star with you in this movie was a good idea?"

The Rock gave his daughter a classic People's Eyebrow and nodded nonchalantly, "Of course I am sweetie they just need a little time to get used to the schedule. Go and keep them company and tell them I'll be out in a second,"

"I'm sure Cameron already knows," Simone said and she went to wake LC up while The Rock finished his phone-call with Randy Orton who was still wondering where his wife was. Apparently Trish hadn't been answering his phone calls and she hadn't been home in a few days.

"I'm sure she's fine Randy you're over-reacting," The Rock said to the newlywed.

"So you're saying you don't know where she is?" Randy Orton said.

"Are you saying I do know where she is?" The Rock replied.

"Would you even tell me if you did?" Randy asked and The Rock sighed.

"You know I wouldn't so why are you even asking me?" The Rock replied frustrated.

"Because its 4 o'clock in the morning and I can't sleep okay?" Randy said frustrated and he started to march up and down his bedroom which had gotten really cold since Trish disappeared on him.

Rocky could tell Randy was worried but he knew Trish well and he was sure she just wanted to blow off some steam; Randy must have done something to annoy her and even though he didn't expect The King's Oracle to come clean, now would be a good time to clue Rocky in on what was happening between Randy and "this other woman" that Trish told Rocky about a few weeks ago.

"Relax TKO, tell me what God told you, He must have told you where Trish is already since you are His Oracle," Rocky said.

"I can't tell you," Randy replied, "Forget the fact that I don't trust you to tell me where Trish is, if I told you what God told me you'd probably persuade her to leave me,"

"No Randy I wouldn't I like you I think you and Trish are a great fit, FINALLY Trish has found a man that is right for her. Now tell me what happened so I can help a brotha out," The Rock said charmingly but Randy was not convinced by his charm.

"You can't be trusted Dwayne," Randy said.

"Why not?" Rocky asked confused.

"Because you can't alright? Whose the Oracle me or you?" Randy said defensively.

"So this does have something to do with me, is this about the fact that I'm still in her life and you'd rather I fall off the edge of a cliff just in case she falls in love with me again?" Rocky asked and Randy tried to resist throwing the phone against the wall in a fit of rage.

"No Rocky, she already is in love with you I can't change that and I never will," he said through gritted teeth.

"So you're afraid you're always going to be second place is that it?" Rocky asked and Randy rubbed his hand over his face in frustration.

"I am second place and I don't like it Dwayne, I don't like it one bit," Randy said.

"No you're not second place Randy, Trish loves you she . . . Randy? Orton!" The Rock said but the phone line was dead, Randy Orton had hung up on him and The Rock was even more confused about what was going on with The Ortons than before.

A runner came a-knocking and The Rock's attention was diverted back to his job, pretending to be a hero in some kids movie. Thank God this year he was co-starring with a group of real life heroes, The ARK Angels of DX. He decided the Amazing Cameron would have some Amazing insight into what was going on with The Ortons, Cameron was actually doing an Amazing job of being a more grown up version of his father and he had impressed The Rock and the wrestling world very much.

"Hey Cam, LC wake up! Cheyenne stop bench-pressing the caterers!" Dwayne said to the Girl with Incredible Strength.

"But I'm having so much fun Uncle Rocky!" Cheyenne replied but it was obvious that the caterer she was bench-pressing wasn't.

"Put me down kid I'm working!" the caterer said but Cheyenne wasn't listening she was having too much fun.

Rocky watched as Cheyenne spun the caterer around like a spinning top and Cameron and Simone started singing the drydel song as the caterer was spinning just like one.

"I sure hope you didn't help yourself to any of that catering big man!" The Rock said to the caterer who looked like he was about to blow chunks.

"Put him down Chey," Cameron said and his little sister obeyed and the caterer thanked her big brother and went dizzily back to work serving the food before this morning's shoot began.

"That was fun, who else wants to spin!" Cheyenne said to the rest of the crew and the various members of staff ran away from her as she came towards them.

"Well she's not tired at all!" Simone Alexandra said to Cameron who was holding up his girlfriend who had fallen asleep on the buffet table with her hair in the pancakes.

"She has Phenomenal energy," Cameron explained and he suddenly found himself being lifted up Phenomenally fast by the Great One.

"So little Shawn what's up with The Ortons?" Rocky asked Cameron.

"Hey I can see my house from up here!" one of the film crew yelled from where Cheyenne had thrown him at his request.

"Hey get out of that tree, we got a movie to direct!" the film director said coming out of his trailer and seeing his crew goofing off. Cheyenne quickly turned her attention from the crew to the head honcho and headed towards the portly film director.

"Little girl you're distracting my staff with your little power play, please go over to your relatives and wait for me to yell "ACTION!" okay?" the director said.

"WHOA!" Rocky called out as Cheyenne lifted the film director above her head and threw him up in the air like volleyball.

"WEEEE!!!" the film director cried jubilantly, "This is kinda fun, WEEEEE!!"

The rest of the film crew started to laugh while The Rock turned his attention back to Cameron.

"Randy and Trish are having problems, surely God must have clued you into what's going on with those two?" he asked Cameron but the Amazing one just shrugged.

"My assignment is to keep my nose out of adults business, Daddy said that the ARK Angels need to relax and that's exactly what we're going to do. I'm sure whatever problem Truth and TKO are having they can work it out between each other," Cameron said.

"You don't actually believe that do you?" Rocky asked Cameron doubtfully.

"No I don't I was just biding time until God gave me an update; it seems Trish knows something that Randy doesn't and God won't tell Him what it is," Cameron replied.

"Does it have anything to do with me?" Rocky asked.

"Well it depends on whose side you're on, Trish or Randy's?" Cameron said and Rocky frowned.

"What do you mean, I'm not on anyone's side I don't even know what's going on," Rocky asked.

"You will have to pick a side Uncle Dwayne because when Trish comes to visit you, you're going to have do the right thing," Cameron said and Rocky raked his hands over his head with bemusement.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"You'll know when the time comes, now if you'll excuse me I have to find a napkin to wipe my girlfriend's drool off my shoulder," Cameron said and Rocky frowned at the snoring Helmsley asleep on Cameron's shoulder.

"She's a heavy sleeper isn't she? Well I guess that's a good thing because I don't think I'd want you to hear the stuff that goes on at The Sandbox at night," Rocky said and Cameron frowned at him.

"Stuff like what?" he asked and Dwayne quickly changed the subject.

"Nevermind," he said and he picked up LC much to Cameron's concern and he carried her over to a barrel of water and threw her in.

"YARGHHHH!" LC shrieked as the freezing cold water woke her up like an electric shock and the ARK Angels of film crew all laughed at the trembling warrior princess.

"Rise and shine lil lady we've got a movie to shoot," The Rock said.

LC took a look around at all the faces laughing at her and that was enough to send the little ARK Angel over the edge. She rocked the barrel on its side and all the water gushed out, she headed for her trailer to retrieve her Ax of Judgment when her cell-phone rang. It was Hunter.

"Daddy not now I have to kill the Rock!" LC yelled impatiently.

"Well then I won't keep you, call me back when you got the job done," Hunter said from The Sandbox and Chyna snatched the phone from him.

"LC put your Ax of Judgment down and put your sister on the phone," Chyna said and LC did as was told with a deep sigh and walked out of her trailer to find the little Hurricane.

"Aurora mommy wants to talk to you!" LC hollered looking around for the smallest ARK Angel but she was nowhere to be seen. LC looked to Cameron knowing he'd know where Aurora was.

"Sshh!" Cameron hushed, "she's with them,"

"Oh," LC said, "What should I tell mom and dad?"

"Switch your cell to video mode," Cameron said and LC did so, "Tell your parents goodbye,"

"Goodbye? Why would I tell them that?" LC said confused and before she could say anything Cameron grabbed her and kissed her much to the chagrin of Hunter who was watching the whole thing from his bedroom with Chyna who thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"SHAWN!" Hunter said running out of his bedroom clutching his cell-phone like it had criminal activity on it, well Cameron kissing LC was a crime in his mind, "Look what your perverted son is doing to my firstborn child?!"

Hunter stormed into Shawn and Amy's bedroom only to find Shawn alone with no Amy. Hunter pulled HBK's head up to the cell-phone screen and Shawn couldn't help but smile at the sight of Cameron and LC kissing it up in Hollywood like a love scene in a classic romance from the Golden Age.

"Cute," was all Shawn said in response and Hunter put the cell-phone down and sat next to his friend who was severely depressed for some reason.

"Shawn you've been like this all day, what's wrong?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing," Shawn said defensively and Hunter waited awhile before Shawn finally gave him the real answer, "Everything,"

"What it is man?" Hunter asked. "Do you want me to get Amy, she's probably sleeping with the baby again right?"

Shawn shrugged indifferently, "Either that or she's sleeping with somebody else, she's not interested in sleeping with me anymore,"

Hunter couldn't believe what he just heard, it had been awhile but he recognized the symptoms right away. Shawn was having a moment, a moment that could easily turn into one of the worse experiences of Amy's life if Hunter didn't do something about it right now. He couldn't call Big Kev, he and Shawn still weren't talking. There was always Razor, Scott Hall was a lot more fun to be around now that he was sober.

"Cameron I'll call you back you better be done kissing my firstborn by then," Hunter said to Cameron and the Amazing One smiled into the cell-phone cheekily.

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises," he replied and Hunter abruptly hung up on him and called Chico to come over tomorrow morning for an Heartbreak Intervention.

While back in Hollywood Cameron and LC broke their matinee movie of the week kiss and sighed with relief.

"That was a close one," Cameron said.

"Yeah, we can't let daddy find out about Aunt Steph's new love," LC said, "At least not yet,"

Cameron rubbed his hands together, "I can't wait until we can, I've already seen the look on his face and its classic!"

Simone came running over to the betrothed couple with Aurora in her arms, "You never guess who I saw kissing Aunt Steph outside the movie set," she said excitedly.

"We know Simi but you keep it quiet okay? My dad can't find out about it or he'll go nuts," LC said.

"He will?" Simone asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, so we have to keep this a secret, nobody says anything to anyone okay?" Cameron said and Simone nodded while LC redialed Hunter's cell-phone so he could say hello to Aurora.

"You might want to clean her up a little bit first," Cameron said and LC did so leaving no clue as to who Stephanie's new love could be. Keeping this a secret was going to be bigger task than the movie the ARK Angels were making but it was essential for the safety of everyone involved, especially the lovebirds themselves.


	6. Whisper in the Wind

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

**A/N: The chapter contains some bad language.**

Chapter Six – Whisper in the Wind

Matt Hardy's house, Cameron, NC at 2pm:

Matt and Christy Hemme were hanging out at Matt's house while the WWE rolled into Tampa, FL for a live show. The best thing about getting time off work is that Matt didn't have to answer Hunter's insane questions about his younger brother. Christy had laughing as Matt told her the ridiculous statements The Game had made about Jeff, the TNA Knockout could hardly believe what Matt told her.

"You have to be there really, right now I'm kinda glad I'm not," Matt said as Christy tried to calm down and stop laughing so hard but it wasn't easy. She couldn't believe how on Jeff's case The Game was.

"The best thing about being in TNA is that I have a female boss, if Triple H came down on me like that I'd probably quit. Oh wait, I did quit," Hemme said and Matt furrowed his brow.

"You didn't quit, you were fired," he corrected her and she scrunched up her nose at him and threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up," she said.

"Ouch, that cushion has corners you know!" Matt said as he removed the aluminum cushion Jeff had made. "I don't think Jeff was thinking about comfort and relaxation when he made this thing,"

"The best thing about your brother is what Hunter hates about him the most Matt, Jeff's a free spirit he does what he wants when he wants and Hunter doesn't like that. He's so much like Vince its scary," Hemme said and Matt gasped.

"Hunter is not like Vince McMahon!" Matt countered.

"Yes he is you ask anyone on the TNA roster and they'll tell you, he's copied his ex-father-in-law's actions in almost every way, its really quite funny,"

"No it isn't because its not true," Matt said, "Hunter is not like Mr. McMahon,"

"He's a control freak who likes to throw his weight around, no he's nuthin like Vince McMahon," Christy said sarcastically.

Matt's girlfriend had no chance of convincing Matt that she was right but just as she was getting ready to drop it, Matt's cell-phone rang and Triple H was on the other end.

"Matt, where the Hell is Jeff?!" Hunter demanded, "He's supposed to be wrestling MVP tonight and he's nowhere to be found!"

Matt gulped and Christy wondered what was going on but Matt put his fingers to his lips and told her to be quiet, "Who is that?" Christy asked wondering who the angry man on the other end of Matt's cell was.

"Its Hunter and don't say anything," Matt said and Christy burst out laughing.

"Who is that laughing, is that Jeff?" The Game demanded.

"No it isn't Jeff its just my girlfriend who doesn't know when to shut up," Matt said throwing Jeff's aluminum cushion at his girlfriend.

"Did you find Massaro?" Hunter asked.

"No I haven't had a chance since I've been hanging out with my girlfriend," Matt replied.

"I need you to contact Massaro and ask her if she knows where Jeff is," Hunter said.

"But boss I'm supposed to be spending time with Christy not chasing down my little brother because he may or may not turn up for Smackdown tonight," Matt said.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAD PLANNED, CALL ME BACK WHEN YOU FIND OUT WHERE THAT LITTLE PUNK ASS BROTHER OF YOURS IS AND IF YOU DON'T YOU'RE ASS IS COMING BACK TO WORK TONIGHT, YOU GOT THAT MATT?!" Hunter said furiously and Matt grimaced into the phone.

"Who the Hell is this?" he asked.

"The best boss in the world of course, NOW GO FIND JEFF BEFORE I FIRE HIS RAINBOW COLORED ASS!!" Hunter roared and he hung up abruptly leaving Matt with his mouth open staring at the receiver. He turned to Christy in a state of shock and she shook her head pitifully.

"No, he's nothing like Vince at all." She said and Matt sighed realizing that his girlfriend was actually right then he dialed Massaro's number and breathed a sigh of relief when the former WWE Diva actually picked up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ashley where is Jeff, I need to talk to him!" Matt cried and Ashley's face tightened at the mention of her ex-boyfriend's name and the usual foul language of disdain followed.

"Why the f*ck would I know where your asshole brother is, he broke up with me remember? He could be dead in a ditch somewhere for all I care and f*ck you for asking me Matt!" Massaro said.

"Listen you bitter little heifer, you better pray that's he's alive and well or else I'm gonna tell Hunter to call your cell!" Matt replied sternly and Ashley gasped.

"What the Hell, I don't know where he is don't you dare get me involved in your family problems okay? Your brother is a selfish, irresponsible jerk, tell The Game to call me and I'll tell him that myself!" Ashley replied.

"Oh please don't even act like you wouldn't take my brother back in a nano second if he was still interested Massaro," Matt replied.

"Okay I'm hanging up now, good luck finding your asshole brother. That guy's like a whisper in the wind, you never know if he's coming or going and frankly I couldn't care less so f*ck off and leave me alone!" Ashley said before hanging up on Matt.

"Ashley!" Matt roared into a screaming dial tone, "Great what am I gonna do now?"

"Call The Ortons, they'll tell you where Jeff is they see the Truth before it even happens," Christy said.

"Can't do that, Randy and Trish aren't doing so good right now. The best thing about that is that I don't have to play peacemaker because when those two get in the same room its like the 4th of July – nuthin but fireworks,"

"What does that have to do with their Truth-telling abilities, the best part of having a gift from God is that you can use it to help out your friends. Just say that its an emergency and you really need them to tell you where Jeff is," Christy said.

"Christy you don't understand," Matt said and he sat down next to her and drew her close, "Last week MVP, Gail Kim, Maryse, Shelton and me went to see The Ortons and we couldn't get them to stop screaming at each other. Apparently Randy's cheating on Trish but Randy says he's been faithful to her since he said "I do". They've been fighting ever since we can't get Randy to talk about anything else let alone give us an oracle from God,"

"Really?" Christy said, "Do the other members of ATM know that Trish and Randy are having marital problems?"

"I don't know but they're tight so I bet they do," Matt said.

"Well then call Melina or Amy and ask them to help you out, if you don't Jeff's gonna lose his job!" Christy said.

"Okay, man I'm glad you came over you're so freaking smart, I would have never have thought of calling Amy," Matt said and Christy frowned.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well she's my Ex, I don't really talk to her that much, not since she married Shawn anyway, she went her way and I went mine," Matt said while dialing Amy's house phone and a few rings later the Anointed one picked up.

"Hello?" Amy said.

"Ames its Matt, I need to talk to you about something is this a good time?" Matt asked.

"I can't believe you called, I've been thinking about you all day," Amy said and Matt raised a surprised eyebrow at that statement.

"You've been thinking about me, why? Is everything ok?" Matt said and he heard Amy sniff.

"No, things are pretty harsh right about now and with Trish and Randy fighting and Chyna getting ready for her wedding and the ARK Angels in Hollywood with Dwayne I don't really have anyone to talk to," Amy said.

"Oh man Ames I had no idea you were having problems, do you want me to come over?" Matt offered.

"What?!" Christy said in shock.

"Yeah that would be great, bring Christy and tell her not to worry I'm a happily married woman," Amy said and Matt laughed at the jealous expression on Christy's face.

"Okay, we'll both be over in a few hours," Matt said.

"Thanks Matt," Amy said and Matt hung up and teased his girlfriend who wasn't suddenly so happy about him talking to his ex-girlfriend.

"There's something going on with Amy and she doesn't have anyone to talk to, she asked you to come too so put away the nails you were gonna attempt to scratch her eyes out with, she's a very happily married woman," Matt said but Christy wasn't convinced.

"Then why does she want to see you so desperately, surely Shawn's there for her. Unless," Christy hissed angrily and Matt wondered where she was going with this.

"Unless what?" Matt asked.

"Unless Shawn is the problem she wants to talk to you about," Christy said.

"Well there's only one way to find out, let's go," Matt said wrapping his girlfriend around his shoulders and carrying her out of his house to his car and to Raleigh-Durham airport.

"What about Jeff?! Isn't he more important than your Ex's marital problems?" Christy asked.

Matt thought about his history with both Amy and Jeff and couldn't decide; they were both very important to him BUT in very different ways.

"I don't know what's going on with Ames but I'm sure she can help us a helluva lot more than Ashley can," Matt said and Christy nodded.

"I can't disagree with that, I hope she's as happily married as everyone says she is," Christy said.

"And if she isn't?" Matt asked.

"Then I'm gonna have to kick some Big Red ass," Hemme scowled and Matt chuckled knowing that if anyone was gonna get their butt kicked it was Christy not the Anointed one but he kept that to himself, after all he was in the one relationship that wasn't going through any problems at the moment and he wanted to keep it that way.

Meanwhile at The Sandbox in Greenwich, CT . . .

Edge rang the intercom and Amy answered, when she saw Edge's face from the security camera inside The Sandbox she buzzed him in. The Rated R Superstar was frazzled and dazed, The Game had been on the rampage. He interrogated Edge and everyone that he thought knew where Jeff Hardy was and he hit the roof when Edge said he had to go see Amy. Jeff's behavior was affecting more people than DX and judging by Edge's state of mind he'd had just enough of the Rainbow Haired Warrior.

"Come in and don't worry about Hunter I called him and told him not to take out his problems with Jeff on you, so expect an apology this weekend when you do the house show in New York City," Amy said.

"Couldn't you have told him that before the meeting? I feel like the skin's melted off my bones I've never seen the man so angry, Jeff has really pushed Hunter over the edge, I don't think any of the locker room would be quick to stick up for Jeff not after that!"

Despite all the chaos caused by Jeff Hardy Amy seemed eerily calm, the storm he just got caught up in didn't seem to reach The Sandbox. Amy smiled at Edge and touched his hand.

"Come upstairs I want to show you something," she said with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. The best thing about coming to The Sandbox was that Edge never knew what to expect when he got there; the last thing he expected was to be going upstairs with his Ex.

"What do you want to show me?" Edge wondered as he ascended the steps and Amy lead him in the direction of the baby's room. Once inside, the atmosphere was completely different. A feeling of peace instantly came over him and the whirlwind he just came out of at work faded into his distant memory.

Amy picked up the reason for all peace and joy that had suddenly come over Edge and she held up Rebecca Michelle with the pride of a mother in love with her firstborn child.

"RM, this is AC. Come say hello to the Rated R Godfather," Amy said and Edge stared at the child in her arms.

He was without speech, he couldn't speak. Rebecca Michelle was the reflection of eternal peace, love and understanding. Looking at her was like being born again and it took Edge awhile to come back down to Earth. Her eyes were blue-grey with a hint of hazel but her expression surpassed all description all Edge knew was that in a few short seconds he had been to Heaven and back.

"Whoa," was all the Edgemeister could say, now he understood why Amy looked so beautiful, more so than usual anyway.

"I had to show you my baby girl, you deserve the peace that transcends all understanding after the day you had," Amy said.

"I'm so glad I came, I don't even remember what I was so upset about," Edge said staring at Rebecca Michelle like he was looking God in the face.

"Don't worry it'll all come flooding back as soon as you leave, I invited Matt over too. Hunter really came down on him about Jeff and he too deserves to see a little piece of Heaven," Amy said and Edge shook his head in awe of Amy's baby girl.

"Hello cutie," he said to the baby and Rebecca Michelle responded by squeezing his thumb, her heavenly expression remained the same.

"She likes you, I hope she likes Matt too," Amy said.

"Why does it matter if she likes Matt?" Edge asked mesmerized by the little piece of Heaven in his ex's arms.

"I have to bring something to ahead, something's happening in the Heavenlies and I'm hoping I can stop it before it hits Earth," Amy said but she knew Edge wasn't listening, he was caught up in Third Heaven right now.

"Okay." He said but Amy was kind of relieved Edge wasn't listening with his natural ears because if she explained to him everything that was about to go down between her and Shawn, he'd probably take Rebecca Michelle under his wing like he did Alannah Pirelli and protect her from the battle ahead, not that she needed protection from demonic spirits, she had that in her DNA thanks to her parents.

The doorbell rang, Matt and Christy had arrived. "Come in guys," Amy said through the intercom outside in the hallway while Edge held Rebecca Michelle.

Amy met Matt and Christy at the top of the stairs, she took a deep breath as they came up towards her and Matt could already tell something serious was going on. He squeezed Christy's hand hoping that she wouldn't start acting up, the last thing Christy wanted to do was engage Big Red's Righteous Indignation.

"Come into Rebecca Michelle's room guys," Amy said and Christy and Matt followed her in shock to see Edge holding Amy's baby girl and the atmosphere that had hit Edge suddenly hit them.

"Whoa," was all they could say, the peace, love and understanding that saturated the room wiped all memory of Jeff from Matt's brain and destroyed the spirit of jealousy that had risen up in Christy on the way over from North Carolina.

"Hold hands with them Edge," Amy said taking Rebecca Michelle from the entranced Canadian and she put her down in her crib while Matt held hands with Edge and Christy. Amy joined hands with them and the Holy Spirit came upon her strong.

"Let us pray," she said and the three wrestlers lowered their heads and closed their eyes while Amy prayed, "Father I know Shawn is being tested and I pray that you will hear my prayer today. Because of this test, my Ex's are in danger and if they were in their natural state they'd probably panic. So in the presence of the peace and love that surpasses all understanding, protect them from the danger that is about to come their way. If my husband, my Anointed other half is the one who has to banish the Whore of Babylon and not me, I have to at least protect Matt and Adam because when this thing gets going, all Hell is going to break loose until Shawn passes the test. Cover them now Lord, cover them now,"

Amy opened her eyes and saw coverings of light over Matt and Adam's heads and she smiled with thanksgiving, "Thank You Father, I pray that I will be obedient and not interfere with Shawn's fiery trial, all I ask is that you have mercy on me because I love him so much and I would hate for him to fail this test and lose the anointing I fought so hard for him to keep. Nevertheless, Your Will be done Father, Amen,"

"Amen," Matt, Edge and Christy said and Amy loosed her arms from Matt and Adam and opened her eyes, she fell back suddenly overcome with the power of the Anointing on her and Rebecca Michelle and Matt and Adam rushed over to her.

"Amy are you ok?" Edge asked his Ex-concerned.

"I'll get some water its too hot in this room, no wonder she passed out," Matt said.

"Its supposed to be hot you moron, she's Anointed Amy she's got fire living on the inside of her!" Edge said.

"Well is she supposed to pass out from it?" Matt argued and Edge scowled at him for asking such a stupid question.

"Are you guys gonna help me up or what?" Amy said and Christy clunked their heads together.

"Ow!" they both complained and Hemme helped the former WWE Diva to her feet.

"Thank you Christy," Amy said and she reached down into Rebecca Michelle's crib for her little girl.

"Never ask a man to do a woman's job," she said and she looked at Amy with concern, "Is everything okay with you and Shawn?" she asked genuinely now the jealous spirit had been purged by the Supernatural Rebecca Michelle's anointing.

"No," Amy replied and she turned to Edge and Matt Hardy, "Things aren't as bad as you think where Jeff is concerned though, I know where he is,"

Matt Hardy and Edge gasped, "You know where he is?" Edge asked relieved.

"Not only do I know where he is, I know who he's with," Amy replied.

"Well tell us Big Red, where's my brother at?" Matt asked.

"He's with his true love," Amy asked.

"He's with Ashley?" Edge asked in disbelief.

"No I said he's with his true love," Amy said.

"And who is this true love?" Christy Hemme asked intrigued.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, you'll have to ask the ARK Angels to fill you in," Amy said.

"Forget about that numb-skull brother of his, what about you, you said things aren't okay with you. What's going on?" Edge asked.

"The thing with Trish and Randy is more serious than you guys know and there's nothing I can do about it. God's putting all three members of ATM and our Heavenly Helpers through a test. First was Dwayne and Carlito with Trish and the Curse of the Firstborn, next is me and Shawn which is why I called you guys over here and last is Melina," Amy explained.

"What's Melina's test?" Matt asked and Amy's heart sank.

"When you guys figure out what you, Hunter and Randy have in common with me, Melina and Stephanie McMahon, then you'll know why I prayed for you the way I did," she said.

"What if we can't figure it out?" Matt asked.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out," Christy said she was already trying to piece everything together and Amy smiled.

"She's so smart," she said to Matt.

"What can I say, I have great taste in women," Matt said and Edge smiled, for once he was in total agreement with Matt Hardy on something.

"Can I please hold Rebecca Michelle again? I need a Heavenly fix before I leave this house and go back to work," Edge asked Amy.

"Sure you can," Amy said and she handed Edge her firstborn child.

Matt and Christy joined Edge in admiration of the little anointed one and Amy breathed a sigh of relief that God had answered at least part of her prayer by haloing them, now all Shawn had to do was pass his test with flying colors and life would be sweet in The Sandbox once again.

"Hello?" Amy said, it was Cameron calling from Hollywood, CA.

"Tell Matt to tell Uncle Hunter Jeff will be back at the Smackdown tapings tonight for his match against MVP," he said.

"How did you get him to co-operate, did Cheyenne twist his arm around behind his back until he couldn't stand it anymore?" Amy asked.

"No, she convinced him to show up," Cameron said.

"Oh she did, did she?" Amy said.

"Yup, LC threw up in disgust when he told her he'd go back for the show tonight, you know how she feels about outward displays of affection," Cameron said.

"Right, I'll tell Matt," Amy said and she turned to her raven-haired ex and smiled, "Jeff'll be back at work tonight,"

"Who?" Matt asked.

"Your brother Jeff, you know the guy Hunter asked you to find or else?" Amy said.

"Oh that guy," Matt said he was too busy adoring Rebecca Michelle to even bother to tell Hunter Jeff had been found and was on his way to Tampa right now so Amy called in his place.

"Yo Trips," Amy said and an enraged Cerebral Assman replied.

"Amy I'm pulling my hair out over here, Jeff still is nowhere to be seen and he's in the main event tonight!" Hunter yelled.

"Don't worry Kliq buddy, I have it on good authority that Jeff will be in Tampa for Smackdown tonight," Amy said.

"Thank God," Hunter said wiping another handful of sweat from his brow.

"Don't forget to call Edge and Matt and apologize for going off on them okay?" Amy said.

"Yeah no problem," Hunter said and Amy as much as she didn't want to asked the question most on her mind.

"So how's my baby?" she said referring to Shawn.

"He's great, he's with Velvet Sky, Maryse and Kelly Kelly right now. He's totally transformed their performances in the ring, thank you so much for encouraging him to work with the Divas Amy, he's made all the difference. Of course it means that I don't get to spend as much time with them," Hunter said.

"But then who'd spend all their time chasing Jeff?" Amy joked but Hunter didn't find that funny.

"That's not funny Big Red, there's a million things I'd rather do than chase Jeff Hardy's unreliable ass up and down the country. You wait til I get my hands on that punk, he better have a good reason for messing up my schedule for the show tonight," Hunter said.

"So Shawn's okay?" Amy asked ignoring Hunter's rant on Jeff Hardy, her focus was only on her husband.

"Why don't you come down and see for yourself? He's having a great time, you being here would add to that," Hunter suggested.

"We've been over this Hunter, I have to stay at home with Rebecca Michelle, she's not ready for life on the road like the ARK Angels are," Amy said.

"I know we all miss you that's all," Hunter said, "Kiss RM for me,"

"I will," Amy said and Hunter hung up. Amy didn't dare tell him the full reason why she wouldn't bring the baby on the road; the idea of seeing Shawn surrounded by all those Divas was enough to make her Anointed blood boil and if Shawn was going to pass this test with flying colors it was imperative that she stay away at all costs.


	7. New Voicemail

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

Chapter Seven – Since When Does Jeff Hardy Listen to Marvin Gaye?

RAW house show, Air Canada Center, Montreal, Canada at 7pm:

MVP and Matt Hardy watched as The Game put a bouquet of red roses in the male locker room of the Air Canada Center. The former rivals looked at their boss with a questioning glance.

"You got those for Shawn didn't you?" Matt joked and MVP laughed.

"You're not funny Matt, you know Shawn doesn't like it when I buy him flowers, he attacked me with the last bunch I bought for him, I can still see the thorn scratches when I shave," Hunter said and now both MVP and Matt Hardy were laughing, "I bought these for Joanie you numb-skulls,"

"Oh yeah you guys are getting married!" MVP remembered and he and Matt started jumping up and down like little girls.

"Quit it you're supposed to be jocks, act like it!" Hunter said.

"He's right you know, ever since Gail Kim came to the WWE I've been acting like a total chick. I actually stayed up and watched her sleep, can you believe that man?" MVP said to Matt Hardy who smiled shyly rocking his foot back and forth and now it was Hunter's time to ask questions.

"What's with you?" he asked V.1.

"Nuthin," Matt replied.

"Oh yeah? Then why you acting like that?" MVP asked shoving Matt on the shoulder.

"Because he's in love!" Gail Kim answered from outside the male locker room.

"Aw!" Hunter and MVP said at the same-time and Matt Hardy's cheeks went bright red.

"Thanks Gail," Matt said to the former TNA Knockout Champion sarcastically.

"Girls talk you know, if you don't want everyone to know you're in love with Christy Hemme you should do a better job of hiding it, right Monty?" she said to MVP who was now blushing and turning his heel back and forth shyly just like Matt had done.

"Yeah," he said and Hunter started laughing at both of them.

"You guys better get it together because you have a match tonight against CM Punk and Kofi Kingston," he said before heading towards Gail Kim.

"Nice roses, are they for Shawn?" Gail Kim asked and Hunter got instantly offended.

"No they are not for Shawn!" he yelled and Gail ran away in laughter towards the women's locker room, "Hey Gail wait, come here I wanna ask you something,"

Hunter caught up with Gail and grabbed her before she went inside, "How is he doing?" he asked her.

"You mean is he still walking around with jaw on the ground?" Gail asked.

"I've been hanging with Joanie all day and he's been acting really weird and I don't know why, is he at least smiling?" Hunter asked.

"Why don't you come in and see for yourself?" Gail said and she opened the women's locker room door.

HBK was sat in the middle of all the WWE Divas and he had a big smile on his face. The Divas turned to wave at Hunter and Gail and Shawn was smiling too.

"Hey Hunter, can you tell Kelly Kelly that my hair used to be the same color as hers back-in-the-day?" Shawn said.

"It sure was, platinum blond it was. Thank God I came along there's no telling how bad he'd look if it wasn't for me girls," Hunter said and the Divas laughed.

"Well Kelly Kelly thinks I don't look my best and she suggested that maybe I should dye my hair blond again, what do you think?" Shawn asked.

"I think you're having a mid-life crisis," Hunter replied jokingly, he was relived that Shawn was having such a good time with the Divas.

"Seriously should I do it?" Shawn asked getting to his feet and coming over to The Game and Gail Kim took his spot on the floor with the other Divas.

"That's the kind of thing you should ask you wife Shawn, I'm sure Big Red will go ballistic if you come home looking like Kelly Kelly's bigger, older brother," Hunter said and instantly Shawn's facial expression dropped at the mention of Amy, "Was it something I said?"

Shawn shook his head still looking depressed though, "No, I just haven't spoken to Amy for awhile,"

"Well get out your cell-phone and call her," Hunter said and Shawn turned and walked away leaving Hunter puzzled.

"Hunter what the Hell did you say to Shawn?" Candice Michelle asked.

"Candice why are you here you're supposed to be taking time off to heal your neck?" Hunter said.

"But my neck is healed, look I can rotate it perfectly!" Candice said and she rotated her neck and Hunter looked directly at Shawn for answers and HBK smiled.

"I healed her neck," he said and Hunter was speechless.

"Since when are you in the healing business, last time I checked that was Melina's department?" Hunter asked.

"Well Candice had already missed so much ring time I didn't want her to get left out of the shuffle, the Divas are quite competitive," Shawn said.

"And what did Amy have to say about you healing Candice's neck?" Hunter asked and Shawn's face dropped again.

Velvet Sky got to her feet with Angelina Love and headed towards The Game.

"We think you should go now Hunter," Angelina Love said.

"Excuse me?" Hunter said watching over their pretty heads as the Divas careened around HBK like an puppy with a bad leg.

"I think we're more helpful, a lot more helpful, you wanted Shawn to run the Diva Division and that's exactly what he's doing and he's been doing a great job!" Angelina Love said.

"He sure has, I've never been better in the ring and Candice has impressed all of us now that her neck's a hundred percent healed," Velvet Sky said.

"With all due respect ladies, you have no business telling me when to leave. Clear outta here, all of you get to the gorilla position right now. I have to talk to the co-owner of the WWE in private," Hunter said and the Divas quickly left DX alone.

Shawn sighed, he refused to move or even make eye contact with Hunter. The Game had a very bad feeling that something was going on between Shawn and Amy but because of their fiery tempers he didn't dare ask them without a heads up from the ARK Angels of DX. He had to draw the line somewhere though and he knew for a fact that Shawn was not allowed to use his Gift from God unless God told him to, they had both agreed that Candice's neck was to heal naturally without supernatural assistance.

"What's going on Shawn, why don't you wanna talk to me about Amy?" Hunter asked but Shawn didn't move a bit. "Hello, can I get some eye contact please?"

Shawn just blew The Game off and it would be at this point that The Game would lose his temper and march over and pull Shawn up, spin him around and get all in his grill.

But that was before the Anointed one became his wife, now nobody could touch HBK without being severely burned including him. Being the Cerebral Assassin he had to use a more subtler tactic. He came over to Shawn and knelt down beside him.

"I could use some help with the main event, do you think the babyfaces should go over or the heels should pick up the win?" Hunter asked him.

"There's no reason MVP should team up with Matt Hardy, why did you team them up in the first place?" Shawn replied.

"They work well together and Punk and Kofi work well with them," Hunter replied.

"Well I still think its stupid given how Matt and Montell have feuded in the past, the only way to save the match is if Kofi and Punk win," Shawn said still not making eye contact with The Game.

"Yeah, then Edge and Jeff Hardy can team up on Smackdown next week and pick up the win over Matt Hardy and MVP in another tag team main event. Edge will turn on Jeff and Matt will turn on MVP and that will be the build up for Edge vs. MVP at the Royal Rumble!" Hunter said excitedly.

"So what about Jeff are you gonna have him feud with Matt again?" Shawn asked.

"He's not on the card remember, I'm punishing him for missing all those house shows and Smackdown tapings," Hunter said annoyed that Shawn still wasn't making any eye contact with him.

"Well you know what's best, it doesn't sound like you need my help at all," Shawn said getting up, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go check on the Divas,"

"Shawn what is it, what is going on with you? You've been acting like a total jerk, I don't get it what did you do?" Hunter said and now he had Shawn's full attention.

"What did I do?" he repeated, "Why do I have to be the problem Hunter, am I that much of a screw-up that whenever something happens you automatically think its my fault?"

"I don't even know what the problem is Shawn that's what I'm trying to find out?" Hunter cried.

"Forget it, you can't help me anyway," Shawn said and he stormed passed The Game but Hunter met him at the door, "Get out my way Hunter, before I get Indignant in this place,"

"Get as Indignant as you want I wanna know what's up with you Shawn and I don't care if the show goes to Hell I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's up with you and Amy," Hunter said and Shawn hit his head against the door and Hunter eased down as tears started to stream down his best friends face.

"You can't help me Hunter, now please just leave me alone," Shawn said and Hunter backed off and Shawn left him alone in the Women's locker room shaking his head in confusion.

"I gotta talk to the ARK Angels," he said pulling out his cell phone, then he looked at the time and realized it was too late to call as it was already midnight on the West Coast, "Better yet, I'll go see them first in the morning,"

Scott Hall appeared in the doorway of the arena entrance but nobody recognized him: he was sober. Hall watched his kliq buddy watching his other kliq buddy and he knew right away what was going on. Shawn was having a moment and if anyone knew about relapse it was Razor.

He headed for the gorilla position and saw Shawn there with the Diva roster laughing it up and acting like nothing was wrong. Hunter shook his head in frustration, pretending like everything was ok when it really wasn't was vintage HBK and it was a road that he'd been down in the past and all signs pointed to him going down that road again.

"Hey Chico," he said to Scott Hall.

"Hey Hunter," Scott replied, "I can see why you called,"

"You got here just in time," Hunter said and Hall nodded and patted Hunter on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, its about to get a lot worse," he said and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Gee thanks I'm so glad you showed up," Hunter said and Scott laughed and Shawn turned to the familiar cackle.

"Scotty!" Shawn cried out jubilantly and he ran over to Scott and jumped on him, "Talk about a blast from the past, what on Earth are you doing here?!"

Scott and Hunter shared a knowing glance which rendered words unnecessary, Shawn wasn't going to like the answer to that question. Hunter wasn't fazed; he was still the co-owner and a line had to be drawn before things really got messed up, as far as The Game was concerned, as of tomorrow Candice Michelle was going home and Scotty was gonna help him get to the bottom of this Shawn and Amy situation once and for all.

Meanwhile in the male locker room Matt Hardy was calling Jeff on his cell-phone.

"MVP, you gotta here this!" Matt called to the US Champion and MVP came over and Matt pressed his cell-phone to Montell's ear where he heard the most unexpected voicemail message.

"Is that Marvin Gaye?" MVP said and Matt Hardy nodded.

"Yeah it is!" he said.

"Since when does Jeff listen to Marvin Gaye?" MVP asked.

"_This is Jeff Hardy and I'm in love, if you've found love leave a message and tell me all about it," _said the message from Jeff's voicemail as Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On" played in the background.

"Hey loverboy this is Matt, just leaving you a quick reminder not to miss the Smackdown tapings next week," Matt said and he and MVP told Kofi and Punk all about Jeff Hardy's new voicemail.

"Whooooo!" Kofi and Punk cooed at the same-time as Matt played them the message. Jeff Hardy was in love, the question was who was he in love with?


	8. Ballroom Blues

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

Chapter Eight – Ballroom Blues

Smackdown house show, Hammerstein Ballroom, New York City, NY at 6pm:

Randy Orton entered the backstage area at the Hammerstein Ballroom, usually he wouldn't be at a Smackdown house show but he just had to get out of the house and find Trish. Edge called him and told him she was backstage talking with Angelina Love and to hurry up and come over if he wanted to catch her.

He saw Edge and ran up to him but the Rated R Superstar wasn't looking very happy, "You missed her Randy she just left," Edge said and Randy threw his jacket down on the ground in frustration, then he quickly picked it up when he remembered how many ECW wrestlers had bled in the Hammerstein Ballroom.

"I can't believe this is happening to me Edge," Randy said.

"God still giving you the silent treatment huh?" Edge said walking up to Randy sympathetically.

"I ain't getting this and I'm pretty sure things are gonna get worse, usually when God gives me the silent treatment its because I'm about to be tested, that's why Shawn's going through his problems with Amy," Randy said.

"Yeah I know, Amy called me and Matt over yesterday to tell us to watch out for HBK because he's about to go through some test," Edge said walking Randy to the locker room as the Hammerstein Ballroom filled up for the show of which he and Jeff Hardy were the main event.

"I can't believe all this is going down when everything was going so well for us man, I love Trish so much why is God doing this?" Randy said, he didn't question God very often being that he was The King's Oracle. Then he remembered something that God had shown him and told Edge, "By the way, Jeff Hardy ain't showing up for tonight's house show,"

"WHAT?!" Edge said raking his hands through his hair while the disturbed TKO planted himself on a bench and took a swig of his bottled water in the locker room.

"Yeah he's not showing up tonight," Randy repeated and Edge grabbed MVP as Montell came backstage after popping out with Gail Kim to get something to eat.

"Edge I thought I told you, don't grab me!" MVP complained pushing Rated R away from him, "What's wrong are you deaf, dumb or both?"

"I think we should find Jeff Hardy and ask him that question, Randy just told me Jeff's no-showing the house show tonight!" Edge blurted out and MVP grabbed Edge up by his Rated R t shirt in total shock.

"He's not showing up?! How do you know that?" MVP asked and Edge nodded to the current WWE Champion on the bench.

"Because I told him what God showed me, Jeff's hanging out with his new love tonight," Randy explained.

"His new love?" MVP and Edge said at the same-time and Randy chuckled.

"Oh you guys don't know do you?" he said laughing forgetting how good it felt to be privy to confidential information because of his Gift from God, "Jeff's in love,"

"Yeah we know we heard his new voicemail message," MVP said.

"But we don't know who he's in love with," Edge said.

"But you do don't you Randy aka The King's Oracle?" MVP said and he and Edge closed in on Orton as if to intimidate him to find out who Jeff's new love is but Randy wasn't interested in revealing who this person was, he was more interested in finding Trish.

"Don't worry guys I know for a fact that you're going to spend the next 2 weeks trying to find out who this person is and you won't be the only ones, now if you'll excuse me I have to go find my wife," Randy said leaving the two Superstars alone to fret over Jeff Hardy's latest no-show.

"Hunter's gonna be pissed, we better find Matt maybe he knows who Jeff's new love is," Edge said.

"Matt doesn't know so don't bother asking him," Randy yelled back before approaching the female locker room outside which Gail Kim and Angelina Love were standing nervously – they obviously knew where Trish was.

"I can't believe you told them where Trish is and you didn't tell me," Randy said to God aloud and Love and Kim looked at each other like he was crazy, "Ladies please step away from the door so I can go in and talk to my wife,"

"We would Randy but there's just one problem," Angelina Love said.

"Trish isn't in there, she's in L.A with The Rock," Gail Kim said and Randy's face darkened and Angelina Love slapped Gail Kim around the head.

"You idiot you were supposed to say she was in L.A with Melina!" Love said as Randy rubbed his head anxiously mulling over the various emotions going around in his head right now.

"What are you doing hanging out with my wife Dwayne?" Randy said to himself then it occurred to him that this was part of the test, "Why are you hanging out with your Ex babe?" Randy said to himself and at this point after deciding that it was safe for them to do so, Gail and Angelina tapped Randy on the arm and he gradually turned to them with a menacing look on his face that made them gulp nervously.

"Um maybe she's planning a surprise birthday party for you," Angelina Love said, "Isn't it your birthday soon?"

"No," Randy replied.

"Oh, when is your birthday?" Angelina Love asked.

"April 1st, why?" Randy asked.

"April Fools Day, no way really?" Angelina Love replied laughing and Randy rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Blonds," he said under his breath then he remembered how cute Trish looked as a blond and he turned back to Angelina Love and apologized.

"I'm sorry I just miss my wife," he said sincerely and Angelina and Gail nodded sympathetically.

"I understand Randy, you're not the only one singing the Ballroom blues today," she replied.

"Shawn's been crying over Amy all day," Gail Kim said.

"Yeah I know, he's kinda in the same boat as me. You see God is testing us but we don't know why, all I know is that it has something to do with our wives' ex-lovers at least it does in my case," Randy explained.

"Shawn's been crying because of Matt and Edge?" Angelina said.

"I don't know God won't tell me," Randy replied but Angelina was already convinced she was right.

"I'm gonna punch those two square in the nuts if they mess up Shawn's marriage, I'll punch that Rated R jerk right where it hurts!" she declared.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" Gail Kim asked.

"And Shawn's my idol, I'll take his side over Edge's any day of the week," Angelina said and Edge walked up to her having heard that declaration.

"Hey Edge, Angelina was just declaring her love for Shawn Michaels," Randy Orton snickered.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Edge said thinking back to when Amy left him for Shawn last year.

"She did not she just respects HBK, we all do he's doing a wonderful job with all the Divas," Gail Kim said.

"Yeah that's all baby, don't be jealous," Angelina said wrapping a lock of Edge's hair around her finger playfully.

"I'm not jealous," Edge said but his jaw was clenched tight, it was obvious he was jealous.

"I think this would be a good time for me to leave, don't worry Edge its all part of the test," Randy said and he blew a kiss to Gail and Angelina as MVP and Edge walked with him to the exit of the Hammerstein Ballroom.

"So did you find Trish?" MVP asked Orton.

"Yeah she's right next to me MVP, say hi," Randy replied sarcastically.

"What were you talking about with our girlfriends back there?" Edge asked.

"The same thing I was talking to you guys about, my love life and how much it sucks," Randy said walking outside into the rain which was pouring down in Manhattan but the fans outside didn't seem to mind chanting his name along with MVP and Edge's anyway. "I do know one thing though,"

"What's that?" Edge said waving to his fans.

"This test that Shawn and me are going through has something to do with jealousy, I saw the spirit of jealousy when you and Angelina were talking about Shawn," Randy said pulling his hood up.

"I'm not jealous of Shawn," Edge insisted.

"No but you will be, the devil will make sure of that, have a great show guys," Randy said, he waved goodbye to his friends and headed for JFK airport.

"You think he's on his way to L.A?" MVP asked Edge.

"Yup," Edge replied, "Dwayne better be the man I know he is or Randy's gonna kill the Legend of The Rock,"

MVP nodded, "I ain't got no problem with that but I do have a problem with all these Jeff Hardy fans lined up out here,"

Edge scanned the line of fans and saw various glow t shirts and multi-colored haircuts and sighed, "Whoever this girl is she better be worth it cause Hunter is gonna go ape when we tell him Jeff's not turning up tonight,"

"What do you mean we? I'm the United States Champion and I got a match of my own tonight, you're on your own Rated R," MVP said before ducking back inside to find his girlfriend just as Triple H showed up in the DX Machine.

"Hey Edge, where's Jeff?" Hunter said waving to his fans with a big smile on his face.

"He's um, he's not coming. He's in love," Edge replied nervously as the smile on The Game's face quickly disappeared, once again Jeff Hardy had rained on his parade but it would be for the last time. "So who am I gonna wrestle in the main event?"

"You can wrestle Matt instead, just be careful with him out there. After tonight he's the only Hardy boy the fans are gonna see," Hunter replied and Edge gulped and started to sweat nervously.

"Hunter please let me talk to him, I'll talk some sense into him and get him to straighten up," Edge said but he knew he was wasting his breath when he saw the expression on Hunter's face.

"I got a lot going on with Shawn having a moment and all Edge, as far as I'm concerned, Jeff's gone and he's got no-one to blame but himself," Hunter said and he headed inside while Edge wrestled with his emotions.

"No his new love is the one to blame," Edge said and he decided to find out who this woman was just like Randy Orton predicted he would. "No woman is worth your career Jeff,"

The angel Rebecca smiled from above as Edge went to find Matt, "That's where you're wrong Mr. Copeland, she's worth it," she said before heading to The Sandbox to watch over Amy and her precious baby girl she proudly shared the same first name with.


	9. Miss Independance

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

Chapter Nine – Miss Independence

Hollywood, CA, 9am:

Trish got out of her hotel room at the Beverly Wilshire and headed for The ARK Angels room, the little angels were fast asleep. The Rock told them to be up at 6am but that didn't happen, so she thought she'd help them get up by arranging a wake up call only that didn't happen: she had stayed up all night talking to The Rock and she had only just woken up herself.

"Children!" yelled the angry film director who had been waiting all morning for the ARK Angels to arrive on the set and he pushed past Trish and knocked down their door angrily.

"I don't think that's gonna help Mister Director, you see they're asleep and when angels sleep, only God can wake them up," Trish said and the film director looked at her like she was crazy.

"Look lady if you're looking for The Rock he's not here he's on the set, plus isn't it a bit early to be turning tricks?" the director said rudely and Trish laughed at his naivety.

"I'm not a prostitute I'm the Truth: Trish Stratus and Rocky's an old friend of mine," Trish replied proudly.

"Trish Stratus? I liked you better as a blond," the director said giving Trish's new dye job a once over, "Well I've got a multi-million dollar picture to film and if the little brats aren't up in ten minutes I'm taking them off the production and I'm gonna hire replacements for them all!" the director threatened and Trish gasped mockingly.

"Even Aurora Rose?" she said.

"Especially Aurora Rose, she keeps freezing my body parts I've never met a child with such a low body temperature and her attitude is just as frosty, you'd think she'd cheer up with all that money she's due to inherit when she grows up," the director said.

"Money isn't everything," Trish replied.

"It is in this town lady – WAKE UP!!" he demanded banging on the ARK Angels' door.

"Hey what are you doing banging on my daughter's hotel room door like that?" came the alarmed voice of Stephanie McMahon.

"At last a family member, please Miss. McMahon go inside and wake up your children the movie has been delayed enough already!" the film director fretted as Stephanie slipped her hotel room key into the lock and yanked it back out when the door opened.

"Come on in Trish," Stephanie said and Trish went inside with her and Stephanie let the door slam in the bossy director's face.

"You're a riot Steph, I guarantee you he didn't see that coming," Trish said and Stephanie laughed before heading over to where LC and Aurora were sharing a double bed while Cameron and Cheyenne were sharing the other by the window where the morning sun was blazing through over the beds but the ARK Angels didn't mind, it kept their sheets warm in the breezy California weather. Stephanie sat next to LC and Aurora and her firstborn curled into her lap and Stephanie cuddled up next to her.

"Mommy," Aurora said in her sleep and Trish smiled rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"I can't wait til little Randy calls me that," Trish cooed.

"And what about big Randy?" Stephanie asked.

"He's calls me that all the time usually just seconds before he – oops," Trish said realizing how inappropriate her comment was, "Thank God they're asleep,"

"I'm not, Randy calls you mommy? That's sick," The Amazing Cameron said and Cheyenne hit him, "Ow!" he yelped rubbing his forehead.

"Go to sleep Cameron," GPS complained, "We've got a movie to shoot tomorrow,"

"Actually Chey you should have been on the set 2 hours ago," Trish said and Cheyenne jumped up out of her bed and shook Cameron until he fell onto the floor.

"Cameron quick get changed we have to get to the movie set now!" Cheyenne said running to the shower but giving herself no time to open the bathroom door, she bolted through it smashing it apart and Stephanie gasped in amazement at her Phenomenal Strength.

"Shawn's got such an awesome daughter Trish and I know something about awesome daughters don't I?" Stephanie bragged cuddling Aurora close to her.

"You sure do, you and Ro-Ro are bonding like there's no tomorrow. Amy's gonna have a runner up for best mom," Trish said.

"Amy's really enjoying motherhood isn't she?" Stephanie said.

"Well Cam and Chey gave her the insight and preparation she needed for raising a child of God, as Rebecca Michelle matures she's going to blow all our minds with her Heavenly power," Trish replied sitting next to LC and stroking her hair fondly.

"She just didn't expect to have to be a mother to Shawn, I should have warned her that it comes with the territory," Stephanie said.

"Ames is more than capable of loving Shawn, he just doesn't know how much she loves him. If all goes well, he'll never have to go through this again," Trish said and Stephanie frowned.

"What do you mean "if"? Isn't my Daddy gonna pass this test?" Cameron said his Gift of wisdom suddenly kicking in and he found himself wide awake now.

"Cameron what did you father say about sticking your nose in adults' business?" Trish said.

"I'm an ARK Angel, sticking my nose in ya'll business comes supernaturally. Now what's this about my father flunking this test Truth?" Cameron demanded but the conversation was momentarily interrupted by the sound of GPS breaking through the shower screen.

"Cameron the shower's free now!" she told her older brother and Cameron shook his head at all the damage his little sister had caused, "Don't worry I'll fix it all up before the maid gets here,"

"As I was saying your father has to pass this test but there's no guarantee that he will, that's why it's a test," Trish said.

"But you're the Truth: Trish Stratus you know the Truth before it even happens," Cameron argued.

"True," Trish said.

"So you know if my dad is gonna pass or not don't you?" Cameron said.

"Yes I do but I can't tell you if he does because he told you to stay out of his business and enjoy filming this movie with The Rock," Trish argued.

"Oh so now you're a mom you're gonna be all responsible now?" Cameron said and Stephanie burst out laughing. "What's so funny Aunt Steph?"

"You're everything like your father Cameron," she said amazed at the similarity between father and son.

"And I hope to grow up to be just as popular with the ladies," Cameron said with a HBK-like smile and Stephanie gasped.

"I think the fangirl inside me just screamed," she said to Trish and The Truth shook her head as LC rose up in the bed and turned to Stephanie suspiciously.

"That fangirl better be dead because if I catch you making a pass at my fiancée I'll chop your pretty little head off Aunt Steph," LC warned her father's ex-wife.

"You've got nothing to worry about Lisa, your fiancée's a little young for me," Stephanie assured LC.

"Rise and shine LC!" Cheyenne said jumping over to LC's bed and grabbing her future sister-in-law and dragging her over to the broken shower with Phenomenal Strength.

"Chey easy, what the Hell happened to the shower?!" LC said as Cheyenne undressed her with Phenomenal speed and turned on the shower without checking to see what temperature it was at, "YARGHH!" LC screamed as the freezing cold water beat down on her previously warm skin.

"Sorry LC, I thought I left it on warm," Cheyenne said looking up at the red button that the shower was turned to.

"Aurora knock it off!" LC warned her little sister who had deliberately frozen the water in the shower.

"Ha-ha!" Aurora laughed and Stephanie shook her head hugging the wide-awake weather girl to herself lovingly.

"You're turning into a Degenerate just like your father," Stephanie said.

"Well someone had to carry on the legacy it might as-well be Aurora," Cameron said about to follow LC into the shower to continue their conversation when Trish caught him by the ear and sat him down on the bed.

"You wait your turn little man," she told him and Cameron sighed.

"I hate it when my father calls me that," he complained and Trish ruffled his hair and he fixed it back the way he liked it.

"I'll see you guys on the set," Trish said heading for the door.

"Why don't you just wait we won't be long?" Cameron said.

"No its okay I'll see you out there," Trish said.

"So you can be alone with Uncle Dwayne?" Cameron said and Trish sighed knowing Cameron already knew that she had ulterior motives for coming to L.A and it wasn't just to see Melina and Romeo Perez.

"You're Amazing you know Cameron," she said and she sat down next to Shawn's firstborn son.

"I know and I also know that if I was Uncle Randy I wouldn't want my wife hanging around with her ex-boyfriend either," Cameron said.

"Nothing's gonna happen between us Cam, I just wanted to catch up and see how he's doing," Trish said.

"That almost sounded convincing Aunt Trish, it's a good thing the ARK Angels are here to make sure nothing happens," Cameron said as Cheyenne helped a freezing cold LC to her side of the room to change while Cameron tried to figure out how to use the broken shower.

LC gave Aurora a warning glare but Aurora pretended not to see her by faking sleep in Stephanie's arms, "You better sleep because when you wake up its on Ro-Ro, it is on!" LC warned her baby sister and Stephanie laughed much to LC's chagrin, "What are you laughing at, shouldn't you be spending time with your new love?"

"Yes I should and I plan to later on, just don't expect Aurora to play her usual tricks, you'll be shocked at what Aurora can pick up in a few short moments,"

LC gasped, "You've been letting them spar each other's powers haven't you? No wonder I can't get any peace and quiet, that's not fair Aunt Steph how am I supposed to compete with the both of them?"

"You can't LC so maybe you'll turn into the nice young lady I always wanted you to be," Stephanie said and LC turned up her nose and laughed.

"Ha! Think again Aunt Steph, Aurora maybe a supernatural weather baby but I'm the Warrior Bride and I've never said no to a challenge. What do you say Ro-Ro, are you ready for a battle?" LC asked the sleeping 2 year-old while Cheyenne combed her hair and pulled on her boots.

"LC do your hair and quit it, there's no way you can beat Aurora now that he's spending time with Aunt Steph," Cheyenne said pulling LC over to the mirror.

"It's not fair I'm the elder I should be more powerful than my 2 year-old sister!" LC complained pulling a woolly hat over her tangled hair and Cheyenne pulled the hat off and combed through the knots with Phenomenal skill.

"Cameron used to feel that way about me but he got over it, I think you should take a note out of his book. Aurora and me are like MVP: we're both better than you," Cheyenne said and LC gasped at her future sister-in-law.

"Oh no you're not!" LC argued.

"Oh yes I am!" Cheyenne argued back.

"Oh yeah? Well prove it let's race to the set and see who makes it there first," LC said.

"You're on!" Cheyenne said tearing the hotel room door open and LC lined up with her at an imaginary starting line.

"Ok, on your marks, get set – GO!" LC yelled and Cheyenne went burning down to the ground floor while LC turned and went back inside, held Aurora to her chest and flew to the set arriving there seconds before Cheyenne.

"Hey that's cheating you used Aurora to fly you to the set!" Cheyenne complained.

"I didn't say you had to use your legs I said whoever makes it here first is the winner and since you're 2 seconds behind, that makes me the winner. Hooray for LC Helmsley!" LC bragged.

"You mean hooray for Aurora Rose Helmsley," Cheyenne argued.

"I think someone's a little jealous Aurora," LC said.

"I am not jealous!" Cheyenne demanded as Rocky's daughter Simone approached them and LC noticed that she seemed nervous.

"You'll never guess who showed up in front of my daddy's trailer," Simi said to LC and Cheyenne.

"Who?" they both asked her.

"My old friend, Randy Orton. I think we better tell Trish to stay in her hotel room guys," Simi said.

"Why?" LC asked.

"Because if she comes out here and Randy Orton asks her about my dad, we won't be working on the movie we'll be breaking up a fight," Simi said and Cheyenne used her Phenomenal hearing to make out the two arguing voices coming from The Rock's trailer.

"What are they saying Chey?" LC asked.

"Uncle Randy's jealous of Uncle Dwayne," Cheyenne said, "He says he wants him to stay away from Aunt Trish,"

LC sighed, "Why would TKO be acting so jealously all of a sudden over his son's godfather?"

"I don't know but my daddy talks about Trish a lot that much I do know," Simi said.

"Really?" LC said.

"Yeah they're pretty close and I think they'll always be that way. I've accepted it I guess Randy hasn't," Simi said.

"We better talk to Cameron and find out what's going on," LC said.

"First one back to the hotel is the winner!" Cheyenne said.

"Okay, on your marks, set, go!" LC said and Cheyenne went racing back to the hotel while LC stayed frozen to the ground, "Come on Ro-Ro, let's fly! Why aren't you flying?"

"I think he might be the reason," Simi said pointing in the direction of a smiling young man whose very presence lit up Aurora's world and LC sighed as he approached them.

"I need a new baby sister," LC said handing Aurora to the man who was hanging around Aurora and Aunt Steph so much he had almost become a member of the family.


	10. Sunday on Sunset

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

Chapter Ten – Sunday on Sunset

Sunset Boulevard, Hollywood, CA at 12 noon:

After The Rock, The Hennigans, Trish Stratus and Stephanie McMahon took the ARK Angels to church they decided to go hang out on in Hollywood, at least that way if Randy and Rocky started fighting they'd have witnesses. The Amazing Cameron found the whole thing kind of funny because it was so stupid; Trish had two men fighting over her and one of those men was a man of God who was supposed to know better. However this was all part of the test, even men of God acted like heathens when God wasn't talking to them and Randy was certainly not acting like The King's Oracle at the moment.

"I'll pay for lunch Rock put your credit card away," Randy said whipping out his wallet, he did it so fast Stephanie and Melina had to do a double-take. Trish just shook her head in dismay, Randy had done nothing but make a complete jackass of himself since he came to L.A yesterday and there was no sign of him stopping either.

"I think I can afford a pizza and a couple of drinks RKO, lunch is on me," Rocky said whipping out his credit card. Randy slammed his hand down on the counter and the cashier looked at them both like they were insane.

"Guys the pizza only comes to $25 dollars you don't have to pay with your platinum credit cards, cash will be fine," he said.

"Triple platinum, my card is triple platinum not this average Amex that Randy Orton's got," Rocky bragged and Randy got annoyed that The Rock had more money than he did plus he didn't even have to wrestle anymore, he could just make movies and do whatever he wanted.

"Guys please knock it off, let me pay for the pizza okay I got cash," Stephanie McMahon said but The Rock and Randy Orton wouldn't let her pay.

"You may have more money than us but you also have two children plus Aurora Rose to look after, I'll pay for the pizza, if I were you Randy I'd be saving my money for when the baby is born," Rocky replied.

"Like I need parenting advice from you, didn't you sleep with Trish while you were married to Simone's mother?" Randy said and Rocky fell silent with shame and Randy smiled feeling that he got one over on the braggadocios Brahma Bull, "Yeah that's what I thought,"

"Randy that was totally inappropriate, you weren't exactly born a saint how many women have you slept with over the years – oh excuse me, are going to be sleeping with," Trish said angrily and the conversation suddenly turned hostile.

"Okay so who's paying for this pizza?" the waiter asked.

"We'll pay for the pizza!" the ARK Angels said at the same time, each of them along with Simone Alexandra putting down $5 bucks while The Rock and The Ortons argued, except Aurora who didn't put down anything.

"Ro-Ro where's your cash?" LC asked her baby sister and the Little Hurricane shrugged, "Show me your hands Aurora,"

Aurora shook her head vehemently until LC forced her baby sister's hands out of her pockets and seeing nothing but empty Skittle packets fall out of them.

"So that's where all your cash has gone, on Skittles! Didn't Daddy say you couldn't have anymore of those?" LC said but Aurora just laughed, her candy-stained teeth shining in the sunlight and LC turned to Stephanie, "Why didn't you take the Skittles away from her?"

"She likes them they make her happy, plus I'll pay her dental bills if all her teeth fall out," Stephanie said.

"That's not the point Aunt Steph, you can't just let her get her way all the time you're gonna spoil her," LC said.

"So what, she's my daughter and I can spoil her if I want to," Stephanie said picking up Aurora along with the pizza and sitting outside the pizzeria with the rest of the ARK Angels and friends. Melina just got salad, she was trying to lose her baby weight as she wanted to look her best when she came back to the WWE.

"I think Daddy would think differently if he knew that you'd been feeding Ro-Ro with candy ever since you got out of the mental institution," LC said, "Come on Aunt Steph, we all know the real reason why you're not taking the Skittles away from Aurora, don't we guys?" LC asked the other ARK Angels and they nodded.

"Please, he has nothing to do with it," Stephanie said biting into her pizza and her cheeks suddenly went bright pink.

"What's with your face then, why are you suddenly all flushed?" LC asked.

"No," Stephanie said going even redder.

"I think it is," John Morrison said sharing Melina's salad, "Face it Steph you've totally caved because of him, before he came along you never would have let Aurora feast on those multi-colored candies like she has over the past week,"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about he has nothing to do with it," Stephanie said, her cheeks were as flushed as the cherry tomatoes in Melina's salad.

"I know that's a lie but still it's a nice change of topic," Trish said giving Randy an annoyed look and the Legend Killer gave her a garlic-infused kiss on the cheek.

"The best part about arguing with you is making up with you later," Randy said as Trish pulled away in disgust.

"Yeah well as long as you brush your teeth first that's fine by me," Trish said and Randy smiled and turned to the Rock braggadociosly.

"Jealous?" he asked and Rocky started laughing.

"Been there, done that. I could give you some pointers if you want, after all I'm still the best lover Trish has ever had, ain't that right Truth?" Rocky said and Trish banged her fist on the table angrily.

"That's real nice Dwayne, should we talk about my favorite position while the children are here too?" Trish said looking at the ARK Angels and Simone Alexandra.

"What's the one where the woman is facing the wall and the man's behind her?" LC asked.

"Doggystyle," Simone replied as Cameron covered his baby sister's ears, the adults gasped in horror but Cameron just shrugged.

"If I were you I'd be quiet, you're supposed to be young and stupid," he told Simi who didn't think she had said anything wrong.

"Who doesn't know that?" Simone asked, "I listened to Snoop's Doggystyle album when I was six years old,"

"Well you shouldn't know Simi, you're a child you're not supposed to know about that stuff until you're much, much older," Stephanie said.

"Hey Trish was the one who brought it up," LC said in Simone's defense.

"Well maybe if Simi had a better father for a role model she wouldn't know about that kind of stuff," Randy said to the Rock who did his best to ignore Randy's jabs but it was getting harder.

"The best thing about my dad is that he protects me from everything but all my friends are so grown up, so I have the best of both worlds," Cameron said.

"Thank God you're not a total dork because Heaven knows if you were I certainly wouldn't be marrying you in 2020, but back to what I was saying before Trish started talking dirty," LC said.

"Rocky started it!" Trish protested.

"You're the Truth: Trish Stratus you should know better," LC replied and Trish pouted in silence.

"Edified by an 8 year-old, how humiliating," she said hitting her head on the table.

"As I was saying it still not right for Aunt Steph to over-indulge Aurora, that's just as bad as talking about you-know-what in front of minors," LC said, ever the voice of reason now that she was Cameron's fiancé.

"Alright LC give me a break!" Trish replied.

"You're a woman of God, there are no breaks!" LC replied and once again Trish pouted knowing that the Warrior Princess had her number once again.

"Please LC, I know for a fact that Hunter spoils you," Stephanie said trying to keep her pizza away from Aurora whose cold hands were making the pizza go cold.

"He does not!" LC said defiantly and Cheyenne and Cameron laughed, Aurora soon joined in and LC gave her a warning glare. "Whose side are you on sis?" she asked Aurora and the Little Hurricane pointed to Aunt Steph, "Fine take her side!"

"Trish told me Hunter buys you expensive guitars and the latest threads and about a million pairs of those big black boots you love so much," LC and she turned to Trish annoyed and The Truth tried to hide behind Melina having been chastised enough by the Warrior Bride today.

"If I were you I'd focus on my own family and stay the fudge out of mine!" LC warned her tapping her Ax of Judgment which was concealed in her army green backpack.

"Okay I won't tell anyone about the arsenal of antique weapons from the Middle Ages he had shipped over from Scotland for you earlier this month," Trish said and everyone gasped.

"That must have cost Hunter a fortune!" Melina gasped amazed.

"He can afford it," Stephanie said matter-of-factly, "Personally I would have brought a better gift for my 8 year-old girl,"

"Like a lifelong supply of Skittles?" LC said sarcastically, "I'm a Warrior Princess for crying out loud, he even had my name engraved on all the weapons,"

"Cool," John Morrison said.

"No its not cool, what if Aurora gets into your new arsenal of medieval weapons? She could really get hurt Lisa!" Stephanie said concerned.

"She wouldn't dare touch my stuff, after all I'm the ARK, I'm Aurora Rose' Keeper and she does exactly what I say," LC said.

"At least she used to, that all changed when you came back into our lives Aunt Steph, now she doesn't listen to any of us," Cameron said guzzling his grape drink down.

"That's because I'm Aurora's mother and I'm the only one she should be listening to," Stephanie said.

"That's true you are her mother but God assigned LC to be her guardian and if that changes you could be in more danger than you realize," Cameron warned Aunt Steph who took Cameron's warning very seriously because when the Amazing One spoke it was always best to listen and listen good.

"Alright Cameron lighten up already," Randy Orton said.

"You're the one who needs to lighten up Oracle, you're here accusing your wife of infidelity when you're the one who needs to be faithful to her," Cameron told Randy.

"But I am faithful Cameron I haven't cheated on Trish!" Randy protested.

"But you will cheat on me Randy," Trish said.

"With who?" Melina asked defiantly wanting to get her hands on this home wrecker as soon as she found out who she was and Trish looked between Melina and Randy and left the table and walked down Sunset Boulevard by herself, the conversation was just too much for her.

Randy went after her and The Rock got up to go after her too when Randy switched on him and knocked him to the ground with a swift punt to the jaw, "Stay away from my wife Rocky!" he warned Dwayne and he ran after his wife while Simone attended to her father with some ice and napkins.

"I saw that coming," she said sedately, she had gotten a lot older since witnessing her father's affair with Stratus, she was relieved that Randy was smart enough to follow Trish all the way down to L.A because she knew what her father was capable of when it came to Trish. She knew that deep down inside her father was still in love with her.

"You kids stay here with Rocky I'm gonna go after Trish," Melina said and Morrison went with her. As they ran down Sunset Boulevard Edge, Matt Hardy and CM Punk arrived with Angelina Love and Velvet Sky.

"What are you jabronis doing here?" Simone asked the WWE Superstars who noticed her father's face was all swollen up and something told them that Randy's notorious Boot of Doom had done the damage.

"We're here to talk to you guys actually, we want to know who Jeff's new love is," Edge replied and Aurora started to get really excited and she started clapping her hands together and jumping up and down on Stephanie's lap.

"Hey Ro-Ro!" CM Punk said thinking she was excited to see them, he was so naïve.

"What's with her?" Matt Hardy asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Cameron said pointing to the man who just showed up and was standing next to them.

"What are you doing here?" Velvet Sky asked and Stephanie blushed.

"He's here to see me," she said and Edge, Matt, CM Punk and the People Formerly Known as Beautiful gasped in shock at the revelation that just came to light.

"You mean, he's your new love??" Matt gasped holding his heart which was beating real fast in shock.

Stephanie nodded as Aurora jumped up into her mother's new love's arms, "Yes and I couldn't be happier," she replied and she went over and kissed the man that she had fallen head over heels in love with much to the utter shock of the WWE Superstars that had flown thousands of miles from New York City to find out who this man was. Now they all knew they weren't sure how to go on, this was the most amazing of all of God's Holy Hook Ups so far!

"I can't believe it!" Matt said.

"This is incredible!" Edge said.

"I never would have imagined it!" CM Punk added.

"What's the big deal?" Angelina Love said puzzled by Edge, Matt and Phil's amazement at this new relationship.

"Yeah why are you guys acting like this?" Velvet Sky wondered.

The Amazing Cameron shook his head at the newcomers, they obviously didn't grasp the enormity of this pairing so he filled them in a little bit, "Do you guys get it now?" he asked them after filling them in.

"Oh my you're right, this is a big deal," Angelina Love said.

"Now I see why this is such a big deal," Velvet Sky said.

"Yeah so don't say anything especially to my Dad, you got it?" LC warned the new WWE Divas.

"We won't, I mean could you imagine what would happen if he found out with everything that's going on right now?" Angelina said, "He'd go nuts!!"

"You're not as dumb as most people say you are," Cheyenne said and Love and Sky made a face at Shawn's baby girl who was stronger than both of them put together.

"You know your father's really depressed, what's going on with Amy why she not talking to him?" Velvet Sky asked Cameron and Cheyenne.

"He's going through a test," Cameron replied.

"Well I sure hope he passes it, he's the best trainer I've ever had," Velvet Sky said.

"And he's the best father I've ever had," Cameron said, "I just hope he stays that way,"

Edge and Matt exchanged worried glances at the demure tone in Cameron's voice, obviously this test was affecting him more than it was them so they couldn't ask him about it. What they could do was talk to Stephanie about her new love and as the Billion Dollar Princess filled them in they realized that life in the WWE would never be the same ever again for any of them. History was about to be re-written and they couldn't wait for the whole wrestling world to know who Stephanie's new love was.


	11. Together Apart

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

Chapter Eleven – Together Apart

The Sandbox, 10am:

Amy woke up to a shouting match between Shawn and Hunter downstairs in the hallway. She kissed Rebecca Michelle's head and headed for the door when a bright light filled the room and the angel Rebecca appeared above her in all her brilliance.

"Rebecca!" Amy cried out and she wished she hadn't put Rebecca Michelle to sleep, "Couldn't you have come earlier I wanted Rebecca Michelle to see the woman she was named after,"

Rebecca looked over at the sleeping child and smiled, "I'll come back and we'll get to know each other another time, as for now we got bidness to take care of Amy," Rebecca said firmly.

"Bidness?" Amy said confused.

"Serious bidness baby doll, now sit your cute little toshie down and listen to me," Rebecca said and Amy crawled back onto her bed as Rebecca descended down to sit with her.

"Are you gonna tell me I should stay away from Shawn until he passes the test? Because if you are there's no need, Trish already filled me in with all the details," Amy said.

"That's not why I'm here Amy, I'm here to tell you to stay strong because so far, you're doing great – so far. In a few minutes Shawn's gonna march up here and he's gonna be feeling good and looking good and he's gonna ask you to make love," Rebecca said.

"He is? I better go brush my teeth then," Amy said smelling her morning breath but Rebecca held her down with her supernatural presence.

"No my dear you can't make love to Shawn, you have to say no and then you have to go for a walk," Rebecca said.

"Go for a walk?" Amy repeated confused, "Why do I have to go for a walk?"

"Because if you stay in the house after you turn Shawn down he's going to get a little upset and he'll lose his Anointing," Rebecca said.

"All because he doesn't get to have sex with me, that's stupid Rebecca. Why would God take his Anointing away from him because of that?" Amy protested.

"Because there's nothing Shawn wants more right now than to make love to his beautiful wife, and since I'm not around that leaves you and you've got no business having sex with Shawn while this test is going on," Rebecca said and Amy got annoyed.

"This ain't right Rebecca, why is God doing this to us? I've given my life to Christ can't God take pleasure in that, why does He have to bring our sex life into it?" Amy protested.

"You know why Amy and if you think less with your body and more with your spirit you wouldn't be asking me that," Rebecca said.

Amy sighed, Rebecca was right she did know why she couldn't have sex with Shawn, she would be a total hypocrite if she slept with him after what Trish told her and she would fail him as a wife and angelic sister in Christ as-well.

"I never realized that this test was gonna affect me so much," Amy said.

"And because it is affecting you so much you needed me to come down from Heaven and remind you what Shawn will lose if you don't do your part," Rebecca said, "So remember, when he comes up here just leave, take the baby for a walk,"

"Because if I don't I'm screwed in more ways than one," Amy said.

"Just think about Shawn's soul and where it will be if you say yes when he comes up here," Rebecca said and she got up and looked down at the sleeping Rebecca Michelle. She was cute but her real prize was in the making and Rebecca couldn't be more honored that Amy and Shawn decided to name this very special baby girl after her, "I'll be back for the Christening," she said to Amy who went to give Rebecca a hug but the angel ascended back to the Heavens and the light left the room.

The bedroom door suddenly opened and as it did Amy heard the sound of the DX Machine pulling away and she wondered where Hunter was going so early, if he hadn't left so suddenly she could have gone with him to wherever he was going. The last place she wanted to be was in the Sandbox alone with Shawn. How she made it to the closet without falling over was beyond her; how she made it out of the shower without him getting in there with her was beyond her, but how she got out of the room wasn't easy at all. As she went to pick Rebecca Michelle out of her crib she felt Shawn's warm lips press against her neck and his arms wrapped around her dress. As he started to pull the hem of her dress up with his fingers, the tender touch of his hands on her bare legs almost floored her.

"You'll never guess what I just did Big Red," Shawn said pulling Amy closer while kissing her neck more passionately while caressing her at the same-time.

"What did you do Shawn?" Amy asked trying not to drop the baby who was now awake and smiling beatifically at them both.

"I got Jeff Hardy his job back," Shawn said kissing the top of Amy's left ear and he smiled as she shivered at his slight touches, "Am I a good boss or what?"

"You're the greatest boss in the world, any wrestling company would be blessed to have you at the helms Shawn. That's why you're the Icon, the Main Event, the Showstoppa," Amy breathed, he was also the Best Kisser she had ever known but she dared not tell him that now or she'd never get out of The Sandbox.

Shawn started to rub up on her back and she felt Rebecca loosening in her hands and Shawn wondered why she was still holding her, "Why are you holding our child like she's attached to your wrists?" Shawn asked, "Put her down so we can make out properly," he suggested sweetly as he pulled her closer, "In case you hadn't noticed, I want to make love to you Amy,"

As he continued to pepper her body with hot kisses and wrap her up with deep embraces Amy could barely hear herself say the word she was under strict orders from Heaven to say but somehow she got it out.

"No," she said finally, "I'm talking the baby outside, we're going for a walk,"

Shawn smiled thinking Amy was kidding and he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeply from behind, Amy responded by elbowing him in the ribs, grabbing Rebecca Michelle and leaving The Sandbox in a steaming huff… she was sorry she had to resort to violence but as soon as she remembered what Trish had told her she couldn't stop herself. The thing that was about to happen now was the reason she elbowed Shawn and ran out of The Sandbox.

Shawn picked himself up off of baby Rebecca's bedroom floor and rose to his feet holding his now throbbing sides. He felt like a hero until then; he had just made sure Hunter didn't fire Jeff Hardy and he was about to celebrate with his wife who up until this point he thought loved him. Now he doubted that very much, she hadn't talked to him in almost 2 weeks and now she wouldn't even let him touch her. Her behavior confirmed what he'd feared: Amy wasn't in love with him anymore, she was pushing him away like she did every other man that ever loved her which meant there had to be someone else. But who, who was the sonofabitch who'd stolen his wife?

"Why is this happening to me Lord?" Shawn asked but as usual God did not answer the question Shawn had been asking for weeks. "Why would you bring me and Amy together only to tear us apart?"

Shawn fell to his knees, clasped his hands and begged God to answer him, "Its me isn't it Lord? I don't deserve a woman of God like Amy do I? Answer me Father please, don't leave me alone I need You right now!"

The Lord didn't answer Shawn and he fell face down onto his daughter's plush pink carpet and cried. Shawn didn't know what to do apart from go to work and train the Divas up and forget about the woman that for some reason didn't love him anymore. It didn't help that she was also one of the greatest WWE Divas of all time, maybe the girls at work could shed some light on his broken marriage and help him fix it.

Time Warner Cable Arena, Charlotte, NC at 2pm:

Shawn entered the Time Warner Cable Arena to a rousing ovation from the male locker room, headed by Edge, Matt Hardy and CM Punk.

"You're the man Shawn, come on everybody let's here it for the man who got Jeff Hardy his job back!" MVP yelled and the rest of the male locker room came out and they lifted Shawn over their heads and started throwing him up in the air.

"Man its getting hot in here," John Morrison said as he threw Shawn up and down with Cryme Tyme and R Truth.

"PUT ME DOWN!!" Shawn snapped and out of sheer fear the wrestlers dropped him and he landed smack on his butt.

Shawn's Righteous Indignation was acting up and Scott Hall couldn't help but laugh at the look of sheer terror on the wrestlers faces as his hair turned from honey blond to bright red.

"Easy Shawn, don't worry boys he's not mad at you. Go back to getting ready for RAW," Scott Hall said helping Shawn to his feet but even he couldn't withstand the heat of St. Michaels and he shook out his blistering hands.

"Who made you co-owner of the WWE, was it Hunter? He's pretty keen on making executive decisions without me these days," Shawn said staring at Hunter who was talking to Batista and Rey Mysterio. He didn't even bother respond he just ignored Shawn and his Righteous Indignation.

"Hunter didn't hire me Shawn he just wants you to talk to someone who's been through a lot of stuff, that would be me now come over here and let's talk about your wife," Scott Hall said and Shawn's eyes lit up the arena with a fire so intense it almost burned the skin off of Scott's face.

"Nobody mentions my wife understand? Not you, not Hunter and certainly no one in the male locker room, am I understood?!" Shawn roared and now everyone was really scared.

Hunter noticed that the wrestlers were now looking at him for an explanation but he couldn't be bothered to give them one; if he had to get used to Shawn's erratic and inexplicable mood swings so did they.

"We'll leave you guys alone to talk, come on guys to the ring!" Batista said and everyone followed him, they couldn't be happier to get out of there.

"I don't want to talk to him Scott so you might as-well go with the guys and have some fun, you sure ain't gonna have any talking to Shawn," Hunter said.

"What is that supposed to mean? I've had more fun with the Divas than we you two butt-inskys. So why don't you follow the boys and leave me and the Divas alone?" Shawn said and Hunter threw his hands up in frustration.

"The last thing you need to be alone with women!" Hunter snapped.

"And why's that?" Shawn asked.

"Because your marriage is in trouble, why don't you just tie Amy to a bull and wave a red flag in front of it?" Hunter said, "Until you let us help you Shawn, you're gonna lose her completely!"

"How do you know I haven't already?" Shawn said, "You're giving Lita a lot of credit all of a sudden,"

Hunter frowned, he was sure Shawn just called his wife by her ring name, "Did you just call Amy Lita?" he asked.

"Yeah I did, I used to think they were two different people but if the boot fits," Shawn replied and Scott and Hunter exchanged glances.

"Let's leave him alone with the Divas Hunter, we're not getting anywhere arguing like this," Scott Hall said.

"That's not a good idea," Hunter protested.

"Its better than your idea to fire Jeff Hardy," Shawn snapped.

"That's it I'm outta here – come on Scott, Dave wait up!" Hunter said and he stormed off with Chico in a huff, just like Amy did earlier on that day. Shawn had successfully driven his friends away and now that he was on his own, who knew what Hell was about to break loose.


	12. Running After the Wind

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

Chapter Twelve – Running After the Wind

Colorado Springs World Arena, Colorado Springs, CO at 9am:

Jeff Hardy stretched his arms back and breathed in and out, he was getting ready for his match against MVP. He wasn't on the Royal Rumble card and there was nothing he could do about it but he was happy for MVP. They didn't get along in the past but these days Jeff had nothing but good feelings for Montell Vontavious Porter and he was glad he was getting his spot in the WWE Championship match against Edge this Sunday.

The Rated R Superstar was getting ready too but not with Jeff but his older brother Matt. They were closer than ever before mostly because of what Amy had told them about Shawn and they along with the male locker room had witnessed the transformation that Amy told them about and it was scary as Hell.

Still Matt and Edge were determined to be at Amy's side while this was going on, though they knew they were risking their lives because if Shawn found out he'd strike them down with Righteous Indignation.

Not that Shawn was interested in what was going down in the male locker room these days; after isolating himself from everyone with a Y chromosome he'd been spending all his time training with the Divas and the results were noticeable by the entire wrestling industry. Suddenly the WWE Divas were beating the TNA Knockouts in the ratings. Shawn had another Women's Championship belt especially designed for ECW called the Extreme Women's Championship and it was currently being held by Natalya who won it from Kelly Kelly. Since DX wanted the People Formerly Known as Beautiful to get a push, he wanted Angelina Love to face Natalya for the Extreme Women's Championship tonight and for Velvet Sky to face Maryse for the Divas Championship at the Royal Rumble. The former Knockout was ecstatic when Shawn told her she'd be getting the strap but Maryse was furious and she was letting Shawn have it right now in the women's locker room.

"C'est indigne comment pouvez vous faire ceci à moi ; I'm la plus grande championne de diva de toute l'heure, ciel isn' de velours; ajustement de t pour remplir mes chaussures sexy!" she said and Shawn frowned as the other Divas rolled their eyes.

" Maryse in English please," Shawn asked the irate Divas Champion politely.

"I said this is outrageous, how can you do this to me I'm the greatest Diva Champion of all time, Velvet Sky isn't fit to fill my sexy shoes!" Maryse said and Velvet Sky got upset but Shawn quickly calmed her down with a beatific smile.

"I got this Jamie," he said and Velvet smiled feeling like a Champion already.

"Pardonne Moi Monsieur Sexy but what does she got that I don't got?" Maryse said.

"Manners, respect, you know important stuff like that," Shawn replied and Maryse turned her nose up.

"But is she sexy?" Maryse asked and Shawn chuckled.

"This is a wrestling company Maryse, being sexy isn't enough to make you a good Champion and the sooner you learn that the better for all of us," Shawn said and Maryse stormed off muttering expletives in French and the Divas waved goodbye to her as she left.

"You are such a great boss Shawn, Maryse is one of the most difficult, narcissistic people I have ever met in my entire life and you handle her so well!" Kelly Kelly said and the other Divas agreed.

"Well I think you all agree that Velvet's worked hard and she deserves a shot at Maryse, right?" Shawn asked.

"I think we'd all like a shot at Maryse and not necessarily in the ring," Natalya said and Angelina Love nodded in agreement.

"It's a shame she's not in the Extreme Women's Match with me instead of Natty, I'd like to get real hardcore with her," Angelina said punching her fists together aggressively.

"Man if Hunter heard you say that he'd be having naughty dreams for a week," Shawn said and the Divas laughed, it was then that Shawn realized they were one Diva short, "Where's Mickie James?"

The Divas exchanged glances but gave no reply so Shawn pressed them further, "Ladies, is there something going on with Mickie that I don't know about?" he asked and Kelly Kelly started to fidget nervously, she obviously knew where Mickie was but didn't want to tell Shawn for some reason.

"Look Sexy Boss, the thing is we've all kind of fallen out with Mickie James," Natalya explained.

"All of you?" Shawn said surprised and he looked at the People Formerly Known as Beautiful, "Even you two?"

Angelina and Velvet nodded, "I know we haven't been here as long as the other Divas have but we know Mickie James aka Alexis Laree very well and she's bad for all female locker rooms, all over the world," Angelina said.

"In a nutshell – she's a slut," Velvet Sky said and the other Divas nodded while Shawn got hot.

"What have I told you about that word?" he said to all the Divas.

"Shawn you're a Christian you should be calling a Divine Intervention or something to stop her from being so nasty," Kelly Kelly said.

"You're not married and you're sleeping around, so what does that make you?" Shawn said.

"I am not sleeping around I'm dating, there's a difference," Kelly Kelly said, "I'm not wrecking Maria's life by going after her man,"

"So that's where she is, she's with John Cena," Shawn said and he sighed, he suddenly felt sad. "Until he pops the question he's not her man Double K. How long has this been going on?"

"Since the wrestling world war," Natalya replied.

"So Mickie was sleeping with Cena while she was over at TNA?" Shawn asked.

"No, she didn't start sleeping with him until she came back to the WWE," Kelly Kelly said and Shawn gasped.

"You mean after Maria had Marion?" he said and the Divas nodded.

"Maria's fighting for her family and Mickie's getting with Cena while little Marion hasn't seen his father in weeks," Kelly Kelly said angrily.

"Now do you understand why we hate her?" Velvet Sky said but Shawn just felt sad.

"Yeah I understand, Cena can't decide between Maria and Mickie and little Marion's caught right in the middle. Mickie James is still on my roster so I'm gonna find her and talk to her, who knows maybe I can convince her to come to her senses and realize that John's just using her for sex," Shawn said.

"No way, nah-uh you can't go near Mickie James," Kelly Kelly said getting to her feet suddenly, "Not with everything going on with you and Amy,"

Shawn frowned and his stomach started to churn with anxiety over the mention of Amy, "Why not, what does have one have to do with the other?"

"What part of "Mickie James is a slut" don't you understand?" Velvet Sky said, "You go over there and you'll be sleeping with her!"

"What?! Are you guys crazy I would never cheat on my wife with Mickie James," Shawn said, "I'm a man of God, I'd lose my Anointing, plus its not my fault Amy won't give it up,"

"Yeah what's up with that?" Kelly Kelly asked.

"Do you want us to go talk to her?" Angelina Love asked.

"Yeah we'll make her give it up, just give us five minutes alone with her!" Velvet Sky said and Shawn shook his head, they wouldn't get within a mile of The Sandbox before running away from Amy's Righteous Indignation like they did before.

"No guys its all part of a test, that's why God won't fill me in. I'm being sifted for some reason but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stand by a watch one of the most talented wrestlers in the Women's Division throw her life away on some young buck," Shawn said and the Divas started to panic as Shawn headed for the door.

"Where are you going Sexy Boss?" Natalya called out to him while the other Divas blocked him from leaving.

"I'm going to see Mickie, now please excuse me Natty," Shawn said.

"No way Shawn, you have to stay away from Mickie James she'll eat you alive!" Kelly Kelly said, "Don't move Natty!"

"I'll give you another shot at the Extreme Women's Championship if you move," Shawn said to Natalya.

"Enjoy Virginia!" Natalya said opening the door for Shawn and wishing him well on his way and Kelly Kelly slapped her around the head annoyed.

"Behave yourself Barbie. I'll be back for Smackdown and ECW later, keep training until I get back!" Shawn called to the ladies who were yelling at him to come back much to the confusion on the male locker room.

"What are you guys yelling at Shawn for?" MVP asked them.

"He's going to see Mickie James," Kelly Kelly said angrily.

"Oh kay, so am I missing something?" MVP asked.

"Oh that's right, act innocent Monty you're not fooling anyone I know Gail's filled you in, you better pray comes back with his marriage still intact," Kelly Kelly said and the Divas nodded worried about their Sexy Boss while Edge and Matt Hardy gulped nervously at the mention of Shawn's marriage.

"We better go see Amy now before Shawn gets back," Matt said.

"You don't think Shawn would be that stupid do you?" Edge asked.

"Shelton said Shawn watched Mickie's adult movie by accident and you know what happens when a married man watches pornography," Matt said and Edge covered his mouth in horror.

"The Whore of Babylon is released!" he said and MVP watched as the two men ran out of the World Arena and into their cars like lightning.

"What is going on around here? First Jeff goes AWOL, now Matt and Edge are popping out in a hurry all the time. I can't get my head around this Shelton, how did you, Morrison and Carlito handle this for so long?" MVP asked the Gold Standard who was preparing for his match against Rey Mysterio.

"If that Whore of Babylon shows up we won't have much to handle because she'll be back to finish what she started in Tijuana last year," Shelton said.

"Not before I get to wrestle my first Royal Rumble Championship match! I've waited my whole life for an opportunity like this and now home-wrecking heifer is gonna ruin it for me!" MVP said.

"I hope you're right Monty," Shelton said but he knew MVP didn't know how dangerous the Whore of Babylon was because he had never seen the demon in action. If he did know beating Edge at the Royal Rumble would be the last thing on his mind and surviving the rest of the week would be the first.

"Jeff where are you going?" MVP called out as the Charismatic Enigma ran through the doors just after Shawn, Matt and Edge had left, "We got a match tonight!"

CM Punk smiled much to Shelton and MVP's confusion, "Jeff Hardy has left the building," he said laughing and he turned around and came face-to-face with The Game who wasn't laughing at all as he watched Jeff leave without telling him where he was going or if he was coming back for the show later on tonight.

"Keep practicing you guys, I'll be right back," Hunter said and he left the World Arena too, only he was going to find out where Jeff kept on going because not knowing was driving Hunter insane and since Shawn was one Righteous outburst away from the mental institution it was important that one side of DX remained on top of things in the WWE because things were really getting out of hand.


	13. Edge of a Broken Heart

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

Chapter Thirteen – Edge of a Broken Heart

Somewhere over Connecticut . . .

Edge kicked Matt who was holding onto the Rated R Superstar too tight as they flew to The Sandbox on Jeff Hardy's back. When the two friends realized they couldn't make it to Connecticut and back in time for Smackdown/Extreme Nights on a domestic flight, they asked Jeff if he could give them a ride, literally. Although Jeff already had plans he changed them when Edge and Matt said that Amy might be in trouble. He hadn't seen Rebecca Michelle in a few weeks anyway.

Aqua Libre dropped down in front of the door and Edge and Matt crashed onto the hard marble step behind him.

"Thanks Jeff!" Matt said sarcastically rubbing his now sore butt.

"Yeah, nice landing you Rainbow Haired moron!" Edge said as Amy answered the door to the sound of the three men she knew better than anyone else arguing. Listening to Jeff, Matt and Edge argue sent her on a trip down memory lane; back to days of Team Xtreme and Edge and Lita. She was suddenly overwhelmed and she started to cry. The sound of her tears got the men's attention and Edge and Matt immediately went to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go all girl on you guys, go back to fighting with each other it takes my mind off of Shawn," Amy said.

"Let's go for a walk," Edge said and Amy nodded.

"I just need to get the baby," she said going inside and Christy Hemme came down holding Rebecca Michelle.

"I got her let's go!" she said with a big smile and Matt kissed her and Rebecca Michelle, "I got you a jacket Amy,"

"Thanks Christy," Amy said taking Hunter's shrunken leather jacket that he kindly gave to her.

"Hey baby girl!" Jeff said to Rebecca Michelle who smiled at him filling his heart with warmth, "Whoa, she's the complete opposite of Aurora,"

"Who's Aurora?" Edge frowned.

"Hunter and Stephanie's baby girl," Amy reminded him and Matt and Edge shuddered at the mention of Hunter's name.

"The Game's not in a good mood thanks to you Jeff," Edge said.

"Look I got bidness to take care off and if The Game doesn't like it he can kiss my multi-colored butt!" Jeff declared as the DX Machine pulled up outside The Sandbox and Hunter got out.

"Well you might wanna pull your pants down because he's here!" Amy said and Jeff turned around to see Hunter heading towards him.

"So this is your personal business, spending time with Amy and the baby?" Hunter said and Jeff frowned offended.

"You followed me?" he said.

"Yeah I followed you, I wanted to see where you keep flying off to. What are you guys all doing here?" Hunter said.

"I asked them to come and keep me company," Amy said, "I'm sorry I should have asked you first Hunter I just didn't want to be alone,"

Hunter's heart melted at the broken voice that came out of Amy's mouth, it was so unlike her to sound so sad and he hugged her lovingly surprising Jeff, Matt and Edge as he did so.

"I know how you feel, Shawn's driving me crazy too. Even Scott hasn't been able to talk to him, he's pushing us all away," Hunter said then he turned to Matt and Edge. "I'm sorry I've been so hard on you guys, really I am,"

Edge and Matt accepted Hunter's apology then The Game turned to Jeff who looked down at his shoes, "I can't fire you so do whatever the Hell you want, you will anyway. You're a wreckless, selfish bastard Jeff Hardy and the sooner the WWE fans realize that the sooner I can start pushing someone who actually cares about the future of our company,"

Hunter's words cut so deep Matt, Edge and Christy almost had simultaneous heart attacks, Jeff just shrugged, the words rolled right off his back.

"I hope you understand if I don't stay for another rant guys, Amy you know where I am, call me anytime," Jeff said to Amy and she nodded and Hunter looked at her and she quickly looked away knowing what The Game was thinking.

"You know where he's going?" Hunter said.

"Look Hunter you need to focus on what's going on here and not where Jeff's been spending all his time recently. I can't stand all this conflict so either go back to work or go after Jeff and find out for yourself," Amy said.

Hunter thought about his options, "If I don't find out what's going on with Jeff I'll drive you all crazy," he said.

"Hunter no, I'm not gonna let you stalk my brother," Matt said firmly.

"He needs to fall in line!" Hunter demanded.

"Who are you his father?" Matt said getting hot, "Just leave him alone!"

Hunter saw no point in continuing his argument but he had to know where Jeff was going, now wasn't the right time though Amy was the priority at the moment.

"I'm sorry Matt I'm just having a hard month, me and Jo are getting married in 2 months and I just don't need this," Hunter said.

"Then come with us downtown, we'll grab some coffee before you go back to Colorado and we'll just talk about everything," Amy suggested warmly.

"Actually I think I'm gonna go spend some time with Joanie," Hunter said and Amy froze. "Is she still in New York with Stephanie?" he asked Amy who gulped.

"No, she's in L.A with the ARK Angels," Amy said and Hunter sighed, there was no way he could go out to L.A and be back in time for Smackdown/Extreme Nights.

"Damn, Joanie and Stephanie in the same town and I'm here arguing with my top talent. I think I will take you up on that coffee," he said to Amy with a smile and she embraced him with a warm smile.

"That's what I like to hear," she said and Hunter looked at Matt and Edge who were nervous about hanging out with him.

"Don't worry guys anything I hear will not be held against you, I promise," Hunter said and Edge and Matt breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're so much like Vince's its scary," Christy Hemme said to Hunter who wondered what the friendly TNA Knockout was doing here.

"Don't you have IMPACT tapings tonight or is Vince giving you special treatment?" Hunter asked her and Christy rolled her eyes while joining hands with Matt.

"Please – the only girl getting special treatment is on your roster," she said.

"Who?" Hunter asked.

"Mickie James, she's down at the IMPACT! Zone every freaking day chasing after John Cena, its like she never left," Christy said.

"Don't worry I'm sure Shawn's already hunting her down, him and the Divas are so tight now he's probably with her right now giving her some TLC and not the kind you guys are used to," Hunter said to Matt, Edge and Amy aka Lita.

Edge and Matt exchanged glances with Amy who suddenly felt light-headed, "Amy are you okay?" Matt asked her.

"I think I need to lie down . . ." Amy said before passing out on the doorstep.

"Amy!" Edge cried out but she was unconscious.

"Quick get her inside!" Hunter said and they all carried Amy into the living room, laid her on the couch and got some water from the kitchen.

"Throw it on her face!" Christy said to Matt and he did but Amy didn't wake up.

Hunter knew why the water didn't revive her and he called Shawn's cell.

"She needs the Kiss of Life," Hunter told Matt, Edge and Christy.

"Oh God Amy wake up," Edge said kissing Amy's hands while Matt gently rubbed her arm.

"Come on bella you can get through this," Matt said.

Hunter got Shawn's voicemail and he cursed furiously stamping his foot on the ground that Shawn didn't answer, "Shawn Amy's unconscious come home NOW!!!" he said before hanging up and attending to Amy with everyone else.

Christy held Rebecca Michelle while Hunter, Edge and Matt tried their best to revive Amy, "Come on Amy fight this, don't give up on Shawn he'll come through you'll see," she said and a tear fell from her cheek onto Rebecca Michelle's cheek.

Hunter's cell-phone rang but Shawn's name didn't come up on the screen, it was Trish, "Hunter Shawn's not gonna call back so I want you to listen to me very closely," The Truth: Trish Stratus said.

"Why isn't he gonna call back, his wife is unconscious?!!" Hunter panicked.

"There's no time for explanations just listen to me," Trish said, "Make Rebecca Michelle touch Amy's face,"

"What?" Hunter asked befuddled.

"Just do it!" Trish said and Hunter called Christy over to where Amy was laid and he took the baby from her.

"What are you doing?" Christy asked him.

"Following angelic orders," Hunter replied and he put Rebecca close to Amy's chest. Rebecca caressed her mother and she touched Amy's face, seconds later Amy's woke up.

"WHOA!" they all cried.

"Trish she's awake, thank you so much!" Hunter said.

"You're welcome Hunter," Trish said.

"Tell me why Shawn isn't gonna call back," Hunter asked.

"Because he's with Mickie James," Trish said.

"Mickie James?" Hunter said and Amy got hot at the mention of that name.

"Let me talk to my sister in Christ," Trish said and Hunter gave his cell-phone to Amy with Rebecca Michelle nestled in her bosom.

"Trish I don't know if I can do this, you shouldn't have told me about this test I'm losing my mind!" Amy said as everyone tried to comfort her but she was heating up because of the Righteous Indignation and the heat was unbearable to the non-angelic.

"Hang in there chica, don't lose it give Shawn a chance to prove himself!" Trish said.

"But he's with her, he's with her and I know what's gonna happen!!" Amy roared and now Hunter, Matt, Edge and Christy were scared.

"Amy you have got to get a hold of yourself, you need to be strong for Matt and Edge's sake. I told you what will happen if they see you spiral down, you have to think with your Spirit and not with your flesh! You're an angelic being, act like it!" Trish said firmly remembering what LC had said to her.

"Trish I'm doing the best I can!" Amy said.

"Well your best is not good enough, this is Shawn we're talking about here, your eternal soul mate," Trish replied.

"Just tell me if he's gonna pass the test that's all I'm asking for Trish, please tell me the Truth!" Amy begged.

"I can't do that Amy you need to have more faith in Shawn than this," Trish said.

"You mean like how you have faith in Randy?" Amy said and Trish tried not to cry.

"That's totally different chica, I know Randy's gonna cheat on me," she said.

"You still haven't told me who with, seems to me that you should be taking your own advice Truth," Amy said and Trish didn't reply.

"Just don't lose it over there, okay?" Trish said.

"I think I should anoint Matt and Adam," Amy said.

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Trish said.

"Yes Truth I do, they need something to protect them because things are going to get out of hand," Amy said.

"Okay well if you think that's best then ask God to use them," Trish said.

"I'm gonna have to," Amy said with a sigh and Trish sighed right back.

"Amy its going to be alright," Trish said.

"I wish I could believe you," Amy said and she hung up on her sister in Christ and everyone sat back around her as her Righteous Indignation abated.

Baby Rebecca sucked on her hand and smiled beatifically and Amy embraced her drawing strength from her.

"Amy are you alright?" Edge asked his Ex.

"No Edge, I'm far from okay. I don't know if I can keep my Righteous Indignation under control," she replied.

"Is something gonna happen with Shawn and Mickie James?" Matt asked and Hunter thought back to the videotape Shawn watched of Mickie's adult movie and he suddenly felt light-headed himself.

"This isn't about me you guys, this is about protecting you all from what could be a fatal situation," Amy said.

"Its Mickie James, I knew that girl was going to do some serious damage one day!" Christy Hemme said.

"Its not Mickie James that we have to worry about," Hunter said and Amy smiled at him knowing that he felt responsible for showing Shawn the videotape of Mickie in the first place, "Amy I'm so sorry, this is all because of me and my childish sense of humor,"

"No Hunter this is about the Word over Shawn's life, watching that tape was just another way the devil tried to steal his Anointing," Amy said, "And I have to make sure that doesn't happen, he's my husband and my eternal love and I'm going to do everything I can to protect him,"

Amy looked at Edge and Matt who looked at each other, "Whatever you need us to do we'll do it," Matt said bravely but Edge wasn't as dedicated; when the Anointed one asked something it usually meant trouble.

"I need you guys to help me but first you have to give your lives to Christ," Amy said, "I need you to sacrifice your lives so that Shawn doesn't lose his and I don't lose my husband and Hunter doesn't lose his best friend and the Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle don't lose their father to the Whore of Babylon,"

"The Whore of Babylon?!" Matt and Edge said at the same-time in shock and Christy Hemme gnashed her teeth at the mention of the Whore's name.

"The bitch is back," she said shaking her head furiously.

"Are you guys willing?" Amy said and Matt and Edge nodded and Amy smiled.

"I'm willing too Amy!" Christy Hemme said, "I want to give my life to Christ!"

"I know that Christy, God knew that I was going to need you at some point. Its not a co-incidence that you're my Ex's new girlfriend. Together you three and me are going to make that Whore pay big time!"

"What about me?" Hunter said and Amy exchanged glances with Matt, Edge and Christy and Hunter got the impression that they all knew something that he didn't.

"I'm sorry Hunter but you can't help me fight this battle, you've got a battle of your own ahead," Amy said.

"Oh man!" Hunter whimpered and Amy comforted the Cerebral Assassin who was having a very surreal day at it wasn't even midday.

"How about that coffee, we've got a lot to talk about before you two go back to Colorado Springs," Amy said.

"I'm excited how about you?" Matt asked Edge.

"Excited? Do you know what Amy just asked us? We have to give our lives to Christ Matt, do you know what that means?!" Edge fretted.

"Yeah it means we're going to have eternal life with Jesus Christ," Matt replied. "Jeff's walked with Jesus when he died and went to Heaven, He's cool!"

"You are so clueless Matthew!" Edge said.

"Don't call me Matthew!" Matt objected and Edge slapped him around the head. "Ow, what is your problem Adam?"

"He's just nervous," Amy said as Hunter drew comfort from her Anointing and the peace that baby Rebecca's presence brought.

"So we have to get Baptized right?" Matt said.

"Yup, I'm gonna get Jeff to do it, he knows you too best, he'll be honored to do it," Amy said.

"Are you sure he'll be around, you know since he's hanging out with his new love this week?" Christy said and Amy told her to shush, fortunately The Game's mind was elsewhere he didn't have time for Jeff Hardy right now, according to Anointed Amy he had problems of his own on the horizon that didn't involve the Rainbow Haired Warrior, or so he thought.


	14. The Boy is Mine

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

Chapter Fourteen – The Boy is Mine

Shawn Michaels was at the TNA World Champion John Cena's house where Mickie James and Maria were arguing. He thought she'd be in Virginia but it turned out that Mickie hadn't been home in awhile; in fact she'd been sleeping at The Champ's house and Maria had been staying at her parents home back in Illinois. Maria kept coming back to Florida where Cena now lived hoping to reconcile with him but everytime she showed up she found John and Mickie making love in The Champ's bed. You'd think she'd get the message that Cena wasn't interested in her let alone in love with her anymore. Maria was more angry about Marion that herself; her son needed a father and John needed to take responsibility for the child he had created, so she demanded John break it off with Mickie but The Champ refused to listen and things had gotten ugly in the Sunshine State.

Shawn walked into a shouting match between Maria and Mickie that soon turned into a full-fledged fight with fists flying and legs kicking, both women were inflicting as much bodily damage as possible and Cena just stood their watching with a smug grin on his face.

"Welcome to my home Shawn, where beautiful women fight over me night and day," Cena said.

"You think this is funny John?" Shawn said disgusted with Cena's devil-may-care attitude to what was going on.

"You should be on my side, you know what its like being at the top of your game and women just can't resist you. You got any advice for The TNA World Champion Shawn?" Cena said.

"Yeah, take care of your son and leave Mickie alone until you and Maria work this thing out," Shawn said but Cena shook his head.

"No Shawn, I love Mickie," Cena said.

"Then marry her!" Shawn demanded and Cena frowned.

"Why, so she can walk around telling the whole world that she's my wife? I'm a thug Shawn and I got a reputation to maintain. I pick the ladies up and I drop them off, they don't stay over, they roll over, yeah!" Cena said and Shawn was sure he was talking to a chimp with a six pack.

"You know what Cena I can't make you marry Mickie but I can stop you for destroying her life," Shawn said and he grabbed Mickie pulled her over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Shawn what are you doing put me down?" Mickie insisted.

"That's it Shawn get her out of here so me and John can sort things out!" Maria said but Shawn was way ahead of her.

"She'll be back," Cena said and Maria gave him a look so cold you could feel it in Miami.

Shawn put Mickie in the DX Machine and told the driver to roll out to the airport.

"I'm not breaking it off with John, you think this little stunt of yours is gonna change anything?" Mickie said looking as fine as always but Shawn just smiled confidently.

"I don't do stunts Mickie I save lives, this is very familiar territory for me. I know how bad things get when a woman loses her self-respect and I'm gonna make sure you realize that that's exactly what's happening here," Shawn said.

"I know what's happening you're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. I'm not playing the part of WWE Diva outside of work Shawn, I don't have to be the bright and cheerful Mickie James out of office hours, I know John and I are supposed to be together and the sooner you, the locker room and Maria realize that the easier this will be for us to be together," Mickie said.

"Do you really think Cena wants you the way you want him?" Shawn said.

"Of course he does, why else would we be sleeping together so much?" Mickie asked.

"Because he can, with no strings attached!" Shawn explained, "Mickie until he puts a ring around your finger, you mean nothing to him,"

Mickie James was speechless; she had confused sex with love and in the process robbed a baby boy of his father's attention. She looked at Shawn but said nothing to him, she didn't have to her silence said more than words ever could. Shawn took this opportunity to move closer and put his arm around her, eventually Mickie leaned into him and soon the tears fell in a copious stream until she was shaking uncontrollably with tears. Shawn lifted her head to meet his eyes and he smiled at her and suddenly Mickie didn't feel like crying anymore. Shawn gave her the Kiss of Life and soon Mickie forgot all about Cena and started thinking only of Shawn.

Shawn pulled away suddenly; it was then that Shawn realized why he and Amy had grown distant. The Kiss of Life was supposed to release love into the person he was kissing but he didn't see love in Mickie's eyes, he saw lust. He saw the Whore of Babylon.

"GM Chrysler, Velvet Sky was right!" Shawn said and before he could protect himself Shawn found himself looking up from the limousine seat on his back while Mickie James unbuttoned his shirt, "Um this is my wife's favorite shirt, you better get your hands off it!" Shawn said and he gently pushed Mickie away but gentle wasn't the approach that was going to save him from the Whore's attacks. He was going to have to destroy this demon with all the power that God had put within him. As he mustered up all his strength he thought back to yesterday when Amy had elbowed him and he cried out to God and asked what was going on. Now he understood, Amy knew about the Whore of Babylon and she knew that it was using Mickie James as a host. It all made sense now, Amy hadn't fallen out of love with him, she was more in love with him that ever and this Whore wanted to ruin their blissfully wonderfully blessed marriage. "You bitch!" Shawn said and then he covered his mouth when he realized what he had said, "Sorry Mickie I don't usually use language like that, I'm gonna save you from this demon now, okay?"

Shawn squeezed Mickie's shoulders, closed his eyes and started to pray, when his lips parted to perform the prayer Mickie's eyes darkened, "Jesus came so that you could have life and have it more abundantly, there's love at the Cross and there's judgment of all devils. Leave now you Whore and go back to the depths of Hell!"

Shawn opened his eyes and he saw Mickie laughing at him, the demon was still there so he squeezed her shoulders and prayed harder, "Nothing shall separate us from the love of God, no demon in Hell will stop the blessings of Abraham from flowing in our lives. We are His masterpiece and we shall live to see His return but you won't be there demon, you'll be in Hell with all the other demons because I cast you out in Jesus' Name!"

Shawn opened his eyes but Mickie just stared at him, the Whore was still alive and Shawn started to get Indignant.

"I said get out of her!" he roared and Mickie cried in fear but Shawn knew the demon was messing with him so he pulled Mickie down onto the leather seat and demanded that the demon leave her body over and over again.

By the time they got to the airport Shawn was perspiring and so was Mickie but the demon hadn't been cast out, something was wrong, "Why can't I rebuke you demon?" Shawn said to the Whore of Babylon.

"Because your wife is cheating on you and you want to punish her," the Whore said and Shawn wanted to slap Mickie for lying to him but he wouldn't dare do that so the devil continued to taunt him, "Its just like your wife said, you're afraid of confrontation. You can't cast me out, you're too soft for this battle Shawn Michaels. Why don't you do what you really want to do?"

"And what's that?" Shawn said confidently thinking this demon was just seconds from being cast out.

He didn't expect what happened next, Mickie grabbed him and kissed him roughly, mangling his honey blond hair with her evil hands and pulling it loose while pressing her lips roughly to his until there was no air between them. Shawn resisted her in disgust: he felt like he was kissing an ashtray.

"That's what you really want isn't it?" Mickie asked Shawn who felt like throwing up but something stopped him from hurling all over Mickie James and he gasped in horror at the revelation God just gave him.

"Oh no," he said covering his mouth.

The Whore was right, the Truth was that Shawn's body was on fire but not because of his Righteous Indignation but because he was attracted to Mickie James.

"We're here boss," the driver said but Shawn didn't hear him, all he could hear was the sound of his heart beating and the Voice of God getting smaller and smaller as the body of Mickie James got hotter and hotter in his sight. Then he heard a very familiar voice, it was his son Cameron talking to him in the Spirit and he pulled away from Mickie James and gave her an Indignant slap right across the face.

"Take that demon!!" he cried out rebuking the Whore of Babylon, "You're not gonna make me lose my family and my Anointing all at the same-time! I REBUKE YOU IN JESUS' NAME!!!"

"OW MY FACE!!!" Mickie cried in pain and she crawled up into a ball in the corner of the DX Machine and the driver looked at Shawn as he tried to get her to stand up straight and walk into the airport. He wanted to apologize for hitting her but then he remembered that it was the demon who got hit not MJ who was just the host. Nonetheless the host was pissed at her now throbbing red cheek.

"Get away from me you creep!" Mickie yelled at Shawn but the Whore was still holding Mickie James hostage and Shawn had no intention of letting her go. He was gonna have to take her home and perform the exorcism again, this time with more power.

"Is she alright?" the driver asked concerned.

"She will be, you have a blessed day," Shawn replied and he carried Mickie James into the airport getting looks from everyone around. Shawn didn't pay any attention to them though, he just wanted to get to Virginia. He'd call the Divas and let them know they were on their own tonight, he knew they weren't going to like that one bit especially when he told them who he was gonna be spending the night with.

Smackdown/Extreme Nights tapings, Colorado Springs World Arena, CO at 6pm:

"He's staying with Mickie James!" Candice Michelle cried after getting off the phone with Shawn and the Divas freaked out.

"We can't leave Shawn alone with that whore!" Kelly Kelly said.

"Yeah he's as good as dead if he stays with her," Natalya said.

"Okay so why don't we all go over to Mickie's house, only you guys have got a match tonight so you can stay," Gail Kim said to Angelina Love and Natalya.

"Okay go and get Shawn back! Are you gonna tell MVP you're going?" Angelina Love asked Gail Kim.

"There's no time, pass the message on!" Gail Kim said running out of the locker room, past MVP and CM Punk who wondered where they were going.

"They're going to Virginia to rescue HBK from Mickie James," Angelina Love explained.

CM Punk and MVP exchanged glances wondering why they would do that.

"You think this has something to do with the conversation Edge and Matt want to have with us before the show starts?" Punk asked MVP who shrugged.

"I have no idea, things are starting to get weird around here again," MVP said and Edge and Matt showed up and instantly got everyone's attention when they told everyone that they had given their lives to Christ to save Shawn and Amy's marriage from the Whore of Babylon.

Shelton tapped MVP on the shoulder and smiled at the bewildered Superstar sympathetically, "Don't worry Montell we'll fill you in," he said and Shelton, John Morrison and Carlito gave MVP and Punk a history lesson on the Whore of Babylon and her insatiable appetite for destroying the lives of very happily married men.


	15. Guessing Games

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

Chapter Fifteen – Guessing Games

Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA at 10am:

The next day in L.A Hunter arrived in downtown Hollywood straight from Colorado Springs. He didn't hang out with the roster over breakfast he had to see Joanie right away, things were getting weird. Shawn was being tested and Edge and Matt were Christians now, he needed someone familiar to be with in all this chaos.

He found Joanie on the set of The Rock's latest movie and the ARK Angels were right next to him. There was a stout guy dressed in plaid who seemed to be losing his temper with LC, it must have been the film director and Joanie was sitting off set with Stephanie laughing it up. Joanie looked so beautiful her black hair shining in the Los Angeles sunshine, he could see the emerald engagement ring he'd given her from a few blocks away. Her smile brought a smile to his face, Joanie was like a breath of fresh air. Hunter ran over to her, took her by surprise and hugged her lovingly breathing her in. He was so glad to see her and everyone was surprised to see him so early.

Randy Orton saw The Game and turned and went back to his hotel room, he knocked on the door next to his impatiently, "Whatever you do don't go down to the set, he's here you better go home before he sees you," he said hoping what he said was taken seriously or else there was going to be trouble in Hollywood this morning. Trish came out of his room moments later with minty fresh breath and a cynical expression on her face.

"Good work, at least God can still count on you to do the right thing," she said and she brushed past Randy and headed downstairs before The King's Oracle could say anything.

Randy pressed his head against the hotel wall and sighed, "Trish why are you doing this to me?" he said desperately, it was like he'd lost four of his five senses again and he was walking around in the dark. "I better go back to New York," he said to himself, all he wanted to do was convince Trish that he loved her but she couldn't even stand to see the sight of him so he was wasting his time in L.A. He banged on the door next to his one more time, "Remember what I said, do not go to the set under any circumstances you hear me?"

"I hear you Randy," the occupant replied and Randy heard him sigh, it wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear and Randy could relate to that. He'd got nothing but bad news since Trish went to Melina's after New Years. Maybe the Miraculous One would have a clue as to what could have triggered Trish's paranoia so Randy decided to pay Melina a visit before heading back to New York.

The occupant of the next room came out with his bag over his shoulder, "Hey you're not busy are you? Wanna come with me to Melina's house?" Randy asked him.

"Hop on," the man said and Randy jumped on his back and flew to the Hennigans in Santa Monica from the top floor of the Beverly Wilshire hotel while the cleaning ladies looked on at the rainbow blasts of cloud in the sky that followed them as they flew by.

Meanwhile on the set the film director was trying to get Cheyenne to save the Rock by pushing him out of the way of a speeding car. Everytime Cheyenne did she ended up putting The Rock through a brick wall that had to be rebuilt after every take. The crew were amazed at her Phenomenal Strength but the film director wasn't interested in Cheyenne's strength he was only interested in The Rock's.

"Cut!" he yelled for the third time, "Look Cheyenne either act like a helpless child or we lose 4 hours of film in re-shoots!"

"But I'm GPS!" Cheyenne protested, "I am the Girl with Phenomenal Strength!"

"You're the supporting cast member not the star, Dwayne Johnson is the action hero, he's supposed to rescue you from the speeding car not the other way around!" the director yelled angrily and Cheyenne pouted because he wasn't listening to her.

"Would it help if I get her out of the way before she gets me out of the way?" Rocky asked the director who was losing it over this one scene.

"You can't you're not fast enough Uncle Dwayne," Cameron said.

"I got it, Cameron come here you take Cheyenne's place," the film director said and Cameron frowned.

"What?" LC protested.

"You want The Rock to save me from a speeding car?" Cameron said shaking his head, "My dad wouldn't like that, Michaels men cannot be seen to show weakness,"

"Was that in your contract?" the film director asked Cameron, "Because I must have missed the part that said child actors get to make decisions on the set of the movie,"

"I'm not doing that Mr. Director sir," Cameron said firmly and the director gritted his teeth and turned to LC.

"What about you?" he asked LC and the Little Helmsley laughed.

"Yeah right," she said, "You think Cameorn's father's proud you try convincing my dad that I'm gonna be saved by The Rock. I'm the ARK, a warrior bride of the Helmsley Clan. I don't think so tubby,"

"Tubby?" the film director repeated, "Who are you calling tubby?"

"Is that button coming off your shirt?" Joanie said and the director covered up his protruding stomach embarrassed.

"Look I need to finish this scene before lunch, all I need is for someone to stand here and let Dwayne push them out of a way of a speeding car without destroying the wall of the building next door! Can I have a volunteer please?"

"I'll do it," Trish said putting her hand up and Stephanie and Hunter exchanged weary glances as Trish walked up to The Rock with enthusiasm.

"Alright perfect, Cheyenne get out of here I'm re-writing your part," the film director said.

"Excuse me sir but I don't think so!" Cheyenne said standing between the director and Trish, "I want to do this scene!"

"Well you can't do this scene so I'm replacing you with some-one who can, go and sit with your brother so I can roll!" the director said.

Cheyenne turned to Trish angrily, "Scene stealer!" Cheyenne snapped, "You just wanna do my part so you can make out with Dany's daddy!"

"So what if I do?" Trish replied and she covered her mouth when she realized what she said. "I can't do this scene!" she said and ran off the set.

"Hey!" the director yelled.

"Trish!" Rocky called after the former Women's Champion but the ARK Angels stopped him from going after.

"Let her go Uncle Dwayne," Cameron said but Rocky ignored him.

"Why don't you let me go Cameron," Rocky protested.

"Cheyenne grab Uncle Dwayne before he goes after Trish!" Cameron told his little sister and GPS grabbed The Rock and tackled him to the ground and sat on him so he couldn't move.

"Bravo ARK Angels!" Hunter said applauding with Joanie, Stephanie and the majority of the crew. They'd never seen anything like the ARK Angels before and the producer was very impressed with what he was seeing. He called the exasperated film director over for a conversation.

"Why don't we go in a different direction? Instead of making The Rock the hero of this movie, why don't we make these three children the heroes instead?" the producer suggested.

"Are you insane? That's not the movie I was hired to direct, I was hired to direct an action blockbuster starring The Rock!" the director protested.

"And you still will be making that movie only now it will be starring these little angels in the lead role and we'll call it The Little Angels," the producer suggested.

"As opposed to The Little Rascals, which is what they really are!" the director said angrily, he had finally reached his limit.

"I really think this is a better way to go," the producer said.

"Well good for you, now all you need to do is find a director to film it for you because I quit!" the director said and he stormed off the set much to the producers horror and everyone's surprise.

"Na-na-nah-na, na-na-nah-na, heyyyy, goodbye!" the ARK Angels sang together as the miserable director left.

"Doesn't he remind you guys of your old Headmaster at Waterside?" Hunter asked the ARK Angels and they nodded remembering the miserable Mr. Applebee and how much he hated them too.

"He was overpaid anyway, I could have done a better job," The Rock said.

"You might have to," the producer said, "I can't replace him at this short notice, do you think you could direct the rest of this picture? I'll give you full credit for it?"

"Me direct?" The Rock said and he looked down at the ARK Angels who had nothing but confidence in him and he certainly knew how to make the ARK Angels look impressive on screen, all he had to do was let Cheyenne overpower him, Cameron outsmart him and LC talk tough to him, "I'll do it!"

"Yeah!" the ARK Angels cheered, "This movie's not gonna suck after all!" LC said and they all danced around The People's Champ happy with the way things had turned out.

"You know if you had run after Trish this never would have happened," Cameron said to Dwayne and The Rock rubbed Cameron's cheek fondly.

"Always one step ahead, just like your old man," Rocky said proud of The Michaels Family and as Cameron fixed his hair back the way he liked it he hoped his father could stay one step ahead but it wouldn't be easy with the Whore of Babylon after his Anointing.

"Stay strong daddy, you can do it," Cameron said in the Spirit, "Come on guys let's pray for my dad to stay strong before we go back to work,"

The ARK Angels gathered around the side of the set and prayed that St. Michaels faith not fail.

"Look at your cherubic allies Aurora? One day you'll be on your knees with them praying for us all," Stephanie said to her daughter and she kissed her daughter's frozen forehead while Hunter kissed Joanie's soft lips. Hunter and Stephanie had gone down new roads on their life together, now they were apart and doing their own thing they were closer than ever before. Whoever Stephanie's new love was Hunter wished her well with him, he only wanted what was best for her and his daughter Aurora Rose.

As Stephanie cuddled Aurora she tried not to cry but it was hard not to, Hunter was so caught up in his plans to marry Joanie that he hadn't even noticed that Aurora never called him daddy anymore. In fact, when he showed up on the set of The Rock's new movie, she didn't even know who he was. That was because of the new love in Stephanie's life and The Truth: Trish Stratus told her that Aurora loved him more than her own father.

She felt a warm hand on hers suddenly and she looked over at Joanie whose hand was squeezing her own.

"Let's get out of here and go shopping," Hunter said to his fiancée. "Wanna join us Steph?"

Stephanie shook her head, "Whatever you want just put it on the wedding list I'm gonna hang out with the ARK Angels for a bit,"

"We'll be back for lunch," Joanie said and Stephanie nodded, "I won't say a word," she whispered before leaving with Hunter.

"Thank you," Stephanie whispered back. Joanie knew who her new love was and she also knew telling Hunter wasn't an option and Stephanie couldn't imagine ever telling him because there was no way he was going to be able to handle it.

"Are you okay Aunt Steph?" Cameron asked Stephanie after the ARK Angels finished praying together.

"I was just wondering why Aurora couldn't be a Daddy's girl like me, it would make my life a lot easier," Stephanie said.

"Since when has life ever been easy?" LC said. "I never knew Hunter was my real father until last year and Carla's in a psychiatric institution for kids because she thinks her dead father is cool!"

"I just wish this didn't have to happen this way, my new love is going to change your lives forever!" Stephanie said to the ARK Angels.

"We know!" LC said.

"And we can't wait!" Cameron said and they surrounded Stephanie in a loving embrace while The Rock looked on. He couldn't imagine a better cast to star in a movie with, the ARK Angels lived up to their reputation on and off camera and he was going to make sure movie fans all over the world got to hear their story and see them in action up on the big screen.


	16. Breaking the Rules

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

Chapter Sixteen – Breaking the Rules

Christy Hemme's house, Orlando, FL at 9am:

Angelina Love stormed downstairs with Edge laughing behind her, she woke up Gail Kim and MVP, she was upset about something Edge had been doing ever since he got his Gift from God to protect him from HBK.

"Its not funny!" Angelina said as Edge held his stomach laughing.

"What's not funny?" MVP asked his doo rag all turned around and Gail observed that his conrows needed to be re-done.

"Edge keeps on using his new power in bed," Angelina Love said and Gail Kim and MVP gasped.

"What?" they said horrified and Edge laughed even more.

"No-no, not like that. He just turns to stone when he sleeps and I wake up and hello, suddenly I'm sleeping next to a statue!" Angelina Love complained.

MVP and Gail Kim started to laugh and Angelina stormed off into the kitchen to get away from the hyenas. Christy Hemme was in there with Matt Hardy, at least he was Matt Hardy for now. Angelina headed straight towards the scrambled egg whites on the stove and Christy slapped her hand as she reached into the frying pan with a fork to eat them.

"What's wrong with you?" Christy asked her agitated former locker room buddy.

"Edge is using his new power on me, isn't that against the rules or something? I'm sure Amy must had told him not to abuse his Gift from God," Angelina Love said.

"I don't think I did actually Angelina," came the familiar voice of Amy Christine Michaels and Angelina Love gasped when she saw her favorite wrestler looking at her from behind.

"Amy when did you get here!" she said hugging Amy but after awhile Amy started to get muscular and much taller.

A confused Angelina looked up into the eyes of Matt Hardy and she pulled away from him angrily, "Urgh, what is up with you guys! You're using your powers to make fun of me!"

Matt and Christy laughed at how upset Angelina was getting over the new powers that God had given Matt and Edge; Edge had the power to turn to stone to protect him for Shawn's fiery Righteous Indignation and Matt had the power to change into a different person, vegetable, animal or mineral, though Edge couldn't quite understand how that protected him from Shawn's Righteous Indignation because he could still get burned. Amy explained that Matt would have be smart about who or what he changed into, leaving Edge even more convinced that this was the worst power God could have given to V.1 since Matt relied on others to do his thinking for him. The sad part was that God was going to take the Gifts back after Shawn's testing was over, so Edge and Matt wanted to get as much out of their temporary Gifts for as long as they could. Christy didn't mind but Angelina was losing patience with both of them.

"You're not a morning person are you Angie?" Matt Hardy said to the new Extreme Women's Champion.

"I'm sorry guys but I just got a barb wire bat wrapped around my head a few hours ago, I'm not in the mood for your mind games," Angelina Love said and Christy nodded sympathetically.

"Candice really brought it didn't she? Who woulda thought she'd turn out to be such a badass heel?" Christy said.

"She's the new Victoria," Angelina Love said.

"Like we really need another one," Matt Hardy said.

"Don't let Samoa Joe hear you talking like that, he wants to marry Lisa you know?" Christy Hemme said putting out plates on the table for everyone.

"Good for him, I don't wanna get married anytime soon," Matt Hardy said.

"Who's getting married?" Edge asked coming into Christy's kitchen bare-chested and he wrapped his arms around a still peeved Angelina, she caved when he started kissing her though, she likes the soft and tender Edge so much better.

"Samoa Joe and Lisa Marie aka Victoria are getting married," Christy Hemme said.

"Really? Man marriage is on the menu this year; first Hunter and Joanie announce they're finally gonna tie the knot, now Joe and Lisa, wow love is in the air," Edge said.

"And if it wasn't for Shelton and Krystal getting married last year Joe and Lisa would never have fallen in love," Matt added.

"Yeah in fact, none of us would have fallen in love if Krystal hadn't picked us all to be her bridesmaids," Angelina Love realized.

"That's true," Gail Kim added coming into the kitchen with a de-conrowed MVP, the US Champion had a comb sticking out of his head to mark the place where Gail had reached, only four more rows to go and he'd be back to his ruggedly handsome self.

"What are you guys all talking about?" MVP asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Marriage, when are you planning to pop the question?" Matt asked MVP who looked at him like he was crazy.

"As soon as you pop the question to Christy and you pop the question to Angelina," MVP replied to Matt and Edge who both laughed.

"I'm sorry did Monty say something funny?" Angelina Love asked.

"Yeah, weren't you listening? He thinks we're all gonna get married like Joe and Shelton and Hunter," Matt replied laughing.

"And Randy and John Morrison and HBK," Christy added and the men realized that they were in the minority, with the expection of Punk, Carlito and Cryme Tyme most of the WWE men were married.

"Oh kay we need to change the conversation," Edge said and Angelina, Gail and Christy rolled their eyes.

"Don't worry we'll get back to this subject after breakfast," Christy said.

"No!" the men cried altogether and the women laughed.

"Is there someone at the door?" Gail Kim asked and Christy went over to check and there stood Amy and she wasn't alone, baby Rebecca Michelle was with her.

"Amy hi, my goodness what are you doing here?" Christy cried with surprise but her expression fell when she saw the tears in Amy's eyes.

"Shawn didn't come home last night," she said and Christy tried to suppress her rage. "I cried myself to sleep last night, Hunter and Joanie are still in L.A with Trish and Melina, I didn't want them to see me like this,"

"So you came here?" Christy asked.

"I can't face my sisters in Christ, I need my friends who don't know Shawn as well as they all do," Amy said and Christy nodded.

"I understand, come on let's get you something to eat!" she said sweetly taking Amy's bag and everybody came out of the kitchen to see who had arrived and were surprised to see the Anointed one standing there.

"Hey guys," she said in a small voice and they all knew something was wrong and Edge and Matt stepped forward and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Edge asked her.

"Shawn didn't come home last night," Amy said and Edge and Matt exchanged glances while Christy spoke to Angelina, Gail and Montell.

"Shawn spent the night with Mickie James!" she hissed, "The girls obviously didn't get him out of the house!"

"Yes they did they got him to check into a hotel!" Angelina Love said.

"Then why didn't he come home?" Christy said and Gail and Angelina sighed in frustration; Kelly Kelly, Velvet Sky and Natalya assured them that Shawn would be on the first flight back to Connecticut this morning, obviously that wasn't the case.

"I could kill Mickie James I swear!" Christy said while the boys comforted Amy and MVP played with Rebecca Michelle.

"I knew I should have gone up there, stupid Extreme Women's Championship!" Angelina said. "What the Hell went on up there?"

"Maybe you should call Velvet and find out," Gail asked.

"I can't she's with Phil and they're not about to leave each other's company to come out here and chase the Whore of Babylon," Angelina Love said.

"Maybe we should just go up there by ourselves and see what's going on," Gail Kim suggested.

"But my head's killing me I really need to rest," Angelina Love said, "Why don't you go with MVP, I'm sure together you two can take on anyone or anything,"

Gail smiled, that was true but Christy wasn't as convinced, "Not the Whore of Babylon, I should go I know what she's all about,"

"Are you sure you wanna go up there by yourself Christy?" Angelina Love asked.

"Well I can't take Matt he's looking after Amy, plus I can't tell him I'm going he'd never let me go by myself so ya'll just tell him I went to the IMPACT! Zone okay?" Christy said.

"You're gonna lie to your boyfriend who just became a Christian?" Gail Kim said.

"No I am going to the IMPACT! Zone to tell Vince I won't be around this week," Christy said and Angelina and Gail looked at each other nervously.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean Vince is kinda funny about wrestlers taking time off?" Angelina asked.

"I have to help Amy and Shawn I can't let the devil walk all over them like this, especially with the Whore of Babylon. That bitch nearly killed me I'm not gonna let her ruin their life after everything that's happened!" Christy said, "Breakfast is ready!" she called out and everyone came in and sat around the table where eggs and smoked salmon were laid out with orange juice and slices of melon.

"This breakfast is delicious," Amy said.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, soon Matt will be doing all the cooking won't you babe?" Christy joked and Edge and Amy laughed.

"Matt can't cook," Amy said, "That's why Jeff always does all the cooking when we go over to Cameron,"

"Did someone say my name?" came the familiar sound of Jeff Hardy.

"G'AH!" Amy cried as the Charismatic Enigma winked at her, "Matt don't do that, change back right now! Your Gift from God is not a toy to amuse yourself with,"

"That's what I'm for," Christy said and Matt changed back to normal.

"Okay I'll behave," he said and he noticed Christy wasn't eating with the rest of them, he turned and saw her pulling on her jacket. "Are you going out babe?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm just going down to the IMPACT! Zone," Christy said.

"Wait up we'll come with you, I wanna say hi to Christian and Rhino," Edge said.

"No, there's something I have to take care of," Christy said firmly and she looked at Amy who knew where she was really going.

"We'll see you down there later Christy," Amy said and she turned to Edge and Matt, "Finish your breakfast,"

"Yes'm," Edge and Matt replied and Christy left without them knowing she was about to go head-to-head with a very dangerous demon.

"I got a bad feeling about this Gail," Angelina Love said.

"Me too, we've gotta get away without the boys getting suspicious so we can follow her and make sure she doesn't get hurt," Gail said.

"That won't be necessary," Amy whispered to the girls, "She's in good hands. You see that cross she wears around her neck all the time?"

"Yeah?" Gail and Angelina said.

"I blessed it, she's safe. Now eat your breakfast and relax," Amy said.

"Yes'm," Gail and Angelina said at the same-time and Amy smiled thinking how blessed she was to have friends on both sides of the country all fighting for her and Shawn. It would take more than that to save her marriage but it was better than nothing and nothing is all she was gonna have if the Whore of Babylon got her way.


	17. Room Service

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

Chapter Seventeen – Emergency Room Service

The Berkeley Hotel, Richmond, Virginia at 7am:

Room 305

Shawn lay askew on a queen sized bed panting with beads of sweat running across his face. He'd had one Hell of a night; he wrestled against the demon-possessed Mickie James all night long. He vaguely remembered Kelly Kelly and Velvet Sky screaming at him to leave Virginia and get home to The Sandbox and they convinced him to at least get out of Mickie's house and check into the Berkeley Hotel downtown. They couldn't convince the Whore of Babylon to leave Shawn alone though because she had an agenda of her own and that was to destroy Shawn's marriage. As far as she was concerned home was a place Shawn wouldn't be going back to for a long, long time. Shawn was weak from the battle; the Whore had utilized all of Mickie's wrestling ability and used it against HBK when he tried to cast her out. Shawn could only go so far in defending himself, if he activated his Righteous Indignation Mickie would be dead and the Whore would have claimed a life that didn't belong to her.

As the day broke Shawn was tired and vulnerable, he reached across the bed for the phone to call the one person who could help him out of this situation, the one person who knew what demonic battles were all about - he called his wife Amy. When the phone line connected he blurted out her name, "Amy I need you, the Whore of Babylon is trying to destroy me!"

Shawn wasn't expecting Edge to answer the phone, "Shawn?" he asked concerned but Shawn was beyond enraged that he was talking to his wife's ex-lover and not his wife.

"Where's my wife?" Shawn demanded his face tightening with an ungodly anger.

"She's in the baby's room, don't worry we're not sleeping together," Edge assured Shawn.

"Oh really, is that why you're in her bedroom?!" Shawn roared, "There must be a dozen spare bedrooms in The Sandbox why couldn't you sleep in one of those?"

Edge gulped, Shawn was scary when he was angry, "I don't know we stayed up late talking and . . ." Edge broke off.

"And what?" Shawn asked but Edge was distracted by the beautiful red-head that had just walked into the room.

"And um, we're old friends Shawn we had a lot to talk about," Edge continued and Amy approached him beckoning for the phone but Edge wouldn't give it to her.

"You expect me to believe that you stayed up late talking?" Shawn said getting more and more angry as he pictured Edge in his bedroom with his wife.

"Of course, I told you we're not sleeping with each other," Edge said.

"Let me talk to him," Amy said.

"No he's gonna upset you, he thinks we slept together last night," Edge said and Amy sighed heavily and Shawn heard it.

"Amy, is that you?" he asked.

"Shawn please just calm down," Edge said.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!" Shawn said, "I swear to God Edge if I find out you've been screwing my wife I'm going to kill you, understand?"

"And lose your Anointing?" Edge asked trying to reason with Shawn.

"You leave my Anointing out of this, you're the one trying to bust up my marriage!" Shawn said.

"Newsflash HBK, if you don't come home right now I'm not gonna be the one who busts up your marriage, the Whore of Babylon is going to make sure your marriage is over when she devours you!" Edge said.

"Wait a second, you're accusing me of having an affair? Is that what you told Amy, that I'm having an affair with Mickie James? Is that the lie you used to get my wife into bed, is it?!!" Shawn asked and Edge shook his head in frustration.

"Shawn please you have to believe me I am not sleeping with your wife. I care about what happens to you I got Baptized that's how much I care!" Edge said and Amy shook her head, "What?"

"You shouldn't have said that Adam!" she said.

"Why not?" Edge asked confused.

"Because now he's going to think that you're trying to replace him, this spirit of jealousy has made him totally paranoid!" Amy explained and she was right, Shawn was convinced that's exactly what Edge was trying to do and now Edge had to figure out how to repair the damage and not make things any worse.

While Shawn was on the phone with Edge Christy Hemme was on her way to the Berkeley Hotel. She called Kelly Kelly and the former Extreme Women's Champion explained to her that Shawn did check into the hotel last night but Christy went to Mickie James' home and the former Women's Champion wasn't there. That meant she could only be in one place and as Christy headed for the hotel reception desk she prayed that she had gotten there just in the nick of time.

"Room 305 please," she asked the reception desk clerk.

"Sorry ma'am that room is engaged, is the guest expecting you?" he asked.

"No," Christy answered, "but he's sure gonna be happy to see me,"

Christy kissed her cross and headed up to room 305, she was ready for anything even if it meant getting her butt handed to her by a demonic Mickie James.

In room 305 Shawn was ten seconds away from a complete psychotic breakdown and the Whore of Babylon was loving it; every wild accusation he made played right into her hand. She wanted Shawn to believe the lies, she wanted him out of his mind and irrational, that way she could control him and get him to do something Shawn would never do.

"I'm hanging up now," Shawn said pulsating with rage, "And when I get home you better not be there, now put my wife on the phone,"

"Why so you can scare her? No way Shawn I'm not gonna do that she hasn't done anything wrong, she wants you to come home but not like this," Edge said.

"If you don't put my wife on the phone the next time I see you will be the last time you get to walk on this planet, now put my wife on the phone!" Shawn said.

"Adam give me the phone!" Amy said grabbing for the phone.

"No Amy he's just gonna accuse you the same way he's accusing me," Edge said.

"AMY!!" Shawn roared and he yelled so loud Amy actually flew back in fright, "AMY!!" Shawn roared again and now Edge had heard enough.

The phone suddenly went dead and Shawn shook his head looking at the phone in disbelief and he created this image of Edge and Amy in his bedroom having sex and he played it over and over again in his shattered mind like an adult movie.

He slid off the bed leaving the now melted phone on the night table and headed for the hotel room door, he was going home to confront his wife but not as himself, as a deranged jealous monster who had nothing but murder on his mind. He was going to kill Edge and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

"Hi Shawn!" came the bright and enthusiastic voice of Christy Hemme, "I'm looking for Mickie James have you seen her?"

The Whore of Babylon emerged from behind Shawn Michaels like a snake, Christy gulped, "So we meet again, what do you want Christy Hemme?" she hissed.

"I never got the chance to say goodbye," Hemme replied and she whacked Mickie James right across the face and wrestled her to the ground. While on top Hemme did everything to control the Whore of Babylon but that wasn't enough, Mickie toppled her and speared her into the adjacent wall. Christy cried out in pain but she was determined not to let Shawn and Amy down and she slid out from under Mickie, tackled her from behind and monkey-flipped her onto the hotel room door.

"Shawn, don't believe her. Amy is not cheating on you, you're marriage is fine your marriage is perfect and that bitch just wants to destroy it. She wants to get revenge for what ATM did to her last year in Tijuana," Christy explained.

"No she's right, my wife doesn't love me anymore. I'm not good enough for her, I never was. This whole marriage was a lie, she loved Edge the whole time we should never have gotten married," Shawn said.

"God brought you two together and He's going to keep you together! Here put this on," Christy took off her cross and put it around Shawn's neck and it clinked against the one he was already wearing, "Now you have double the protection you had before, Amy sent me here to give you this, she blessed it, now the Whore won't be able to lie to you anymore,"

Mickie James shook her head and when she saw Christy talking to Shawn she lunged for the Diva Search winner but Shawn blocked her and she stopped dead in her tracks. The Whore couldn't penetrate Shawn's mind with her lies, there was somekind of spiritual interference and she twisted her face in disgust.

"That's not fair, You're helping him. I thought you said this test would be fair!" she said.

"Who is she talking to?" Christy asked Shawn.

"She's talking to God, she's trying to convince Him to tempt me some more," Shawn said, "You better get out of here Christy, I can't save you and myself at the same-time,"

Christy headed for the elevator but the Whore of Babylon had her in her sights, "You're not getting off that easily you interfering little weasel!" the Whore hissed.

"Christy get out of here!" Shawn cried out as he continued to block Mickie James and the demon kicked him hard all over his body, she even busted his lip.

"Shawn fight back!" Christy demanded.

"I can't if I do she'll die!" Shawn explained.

"So God's just gonna let her beat you up like this?" Christy said horrified.

"Better me than you sweetheart now get out of here!" Shawn yelled but Christy didn't like this one bit. She ran towards Mickie James which is exactly what the demon wanted. As Christy headed towards her Mickie picked up the tall vase from beside the table outside the elevator and smashed it over Christy's head.

The TNA Knockout fell to the floor unconscious and blood started to seep out of her head. Shawn covered his mouth with guilt as the Whore of Babylon laughed and laughed at what she had done.

"I'm gonna kill you demon," Shawn said backing Mickie James up against the wall with a smile, "You may think you've got my number but I just got it changed,"

"You talk cute Shawn Michaels but you know I've already won this battle, its just a matter of time before you give into me and then it'll be Shawn and Mickie's Wild Ride and Amy will just be a figment of your imagination," Mickie said and she blew Shawn a kiss before getting in the elevator, she turned back and looked at Shawn seductively, "See you at the Royal Rumble,"

She winked at him and Shawn grimaced as he looked down at the bleeding beauty who had risked her life to save his marriage, "You're one special lady Christy, Matt Hardy is a very lucky man,"

"Matt Hardy is a very angry man!" came the booming voice of the one and only Matt Hardy as he came over to the bruised and bleeding body of his lovely girlfriend. "That Whore did this didn't she?"

"Yeah she did but don't worry I got this Matthew," Shawn said and he applied the Balm of Gilead to Christy's bleeding head and the blood dried up instantly. Shawn then gave Christy the Kiss of Life and it worked like it was supposed to and the bouncy jubilant Knockout woke up and hugged Shawn gratefully.

"I think this is the man you should be hugging," Shawn said and Christy turned to see Matt Hardy and she hugged him and he picked her up off the floor into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said.

"Why did you follow me you're not supposed to even know I'm here?" Christy asked.

"BI: Boyfriend's Instinct, you never came back from the IMPACT! Zone so I went looking for you. The girls finally caved and told me where you were so I came after you," Matt said squeezing Christy tightly, he knew he would never be able to get the image of her bleeding to death on the floor out of his head and he was sure their relationship just went to another level.

"You rock my world Matt Hardy," Christy Hemme said peppering her boyfriend with little kisses which Matt gladly reciprocated and watching them caused Shawn's heart to swell and he began to pine for his wife's kisses all over his face which incidentally was still bleeding so he applied the Balm of Gilead to himself and thanked God for His mercies which were new every morning.

"I'm sorry Christy got involved in all this Matt, the girls are trying to save me from this demon and God bless them they're doing the best they can," Shawn said.

"Yeah and so far we've done a lousy job of it," Christy said discouraged.

"Hey you did great, don't you worry about that Babylonian Ho, I got an idea of how we can send her back to the depths of Hell," Matt said and Shawn's ears pricked up.

"Since when do you come up with ideas, I thought I was the brains of this relationship?" Christy said.

"You'd be surprised what happens when you get Baptized," Matt said, "Listen up Shawn because if we pull this off your marriage is gonna be as right as rain,"

"Lay it on me V.1," Shawn said and Matt explained his plan to put the Whore of Babylon in her place once and for all.


	18. Hollywood Angels

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

Chapter Eighteen – Hollywood Angels

In L.A Hunter and Joanie were still shopping, it was a nice distraction from all the craziness that had been happening recently, while browsing the shops of downtown L.A, Beverley Hills and Santa Monica they realized they couldn't remember the last time they'd had peace and quiet.

"Maybe we should get used to all this chaos, at least until Jesus comes back to reign," Chyna said.

"You're right expecting things to go back to normal is a pipe dream at this point, wait a second, things were never normal. We're DX for crying out loud we thrive in chaos!" Hunter said, "So Shawn's having a moment, he always has moments,"

"Exactly he'll be back in Amy's arms in no time," Chyna said.

"So Stephanie's in love, she's always love! She'll tell me who he is when she's ready," Hunter said.

"No she won't," Chyna whispered to herself.

"What did you say babe?" Hunter asked.

"I was just thinking what a great attitude you have, its what I love about you the most. The fact that you're drop dead gorgeous doesn't hurt either," Chyna said and Hunter smiled and they shared a kiss on Santa Monica Boulevard.

"I love you Joanie," Hunter said.

"I love you too Hunter," Joanie replied, "Wanna go share the love at the Hennigans since we're on Santa Monica?"

"You think The Ortons are still there?" Hunter said.

"If they are I hope they're not still arguing," Chyna said, Randy and Trish had been at each other's throats all week long.

"Maybe our love will rekindle theirs," Hunter said and the headed to Melina and Johnny's home to spread the love around a little more. "Cameron and LC could use a DX household full of love,"

"When Shawn and Amy get back in the groove love is all the ARK Angels will ever know," Chyna said, "At least for awhile,"

"What was that?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing," Joanie replied, she didn't even want to think about what Trish had already told her, she wished she didn't even know.

The Hennigans:

Joanie and Hunter were surprised to find Trish and John Morrison outside as they approached the Hennigans home. The first question they wanted to ask was,

"Where are Randy and Melina?" Hunter asked.

"I need to talk to you guys for a minute," Morrison said and when he looked up Joanie and Hunter realized he was crying.

"What's wrong?" Joanie asked him concerned.

"Actually its just you I need to talk to Hunter," John Morrison said and Hunter frowned.

"Okay," he asked dubiously and Joanie went and sat next to Trish who was sitting quietly expressionless on the lawn like a glamorous gnome.

Hunter scratched his head wondering what happened to John Morrison and he was about to get his answer, "Trish just told me something and I wanted to know how long ya'll were gonna wait before you told me about it,"

"What happened here?" Hunter asked.

"The best thing about coming home is that I get to look back at how far Melina and I have come, only now Trish tells me that this is as good as its gonna get because of Randy Orton," John Morrison said.

"What the Hell does Randy have to do with you and Melina?" Hunter asked.

"Stop playing innocent Trish already told me how you really feel about us, you always wanted this Hunter! Well congratulations you got it!" Morrison yelled and he stormed off down the street leaving Hunter aghast.

"Thanks for coming to my defense Stratus, how could you just sit there and let him blindside me like that?" Hunter said.

"You could have come clean," Trish said.

"And get my ass handed to me I don't think so, I've got enough problems I don't need John Morrison on the list," Hunter said.

"Well that makes two of us," Trish said and Hunter came and sat down next to Trish with Chyna.

"Is he upstairs with her?" Hunter asked her and Trish nodded knowing who he was referring to.

"Yeah, Melina's beside herself. She just can't accept that it's the Truth," Trish said and Chyna rubbed her back.

"And how are you dealing with it?" she asked her.

"I always thought the three of us could pull through anything together – Amy, Melina and me, I mean we're sisters in Christ. And even though I know God is behind this, I have to have more faith than I've ever had before so that I don't hate my sister in Christ for what she's going to do to me," Trish said.

"This can't be easy for Randy either," Hunter said and Trish's face hardened at the mention of her husband's name.

"Frankly Hunter I couldn't careless about Randall Keith Orton right now," Trish said and Hunter and Joanie exchanged glances while Trish rubbed her pregnant stomach as if to stop the baby growing inside from feeling as bad as she did right now.

"So much for spreading the love," Hunter said and Trish leaned against his chest.

"I appreciate the thought and I am happy for both you guys, I'm glad you found each other again. LC is gonna bless you both in ways you couldn't imagine," Trish said.

"What about Aurora?" Hunter said comforting Trish with a hug and Trish shared a mutual glance with Joanie who looked away nervously at the mention of Hunter's baby girl. The less said about Aurora Rose the better.

Hollywood, CA:

Morrison stormed all the way downtown to where the ARK Angels were wrapping up the latest scene of their movie. The vibe on the set was completely different now that the ARK Angels were the stars of the picture, The Rock loved directing them so much he cancelled all his other appointments just to spend time with them.

"Okay guys that's a wrap," Rocky called out then he saw John Morrison tear past him, the former IC Champion was obviously upset about something and The Rock wanted to know what.

"Don't bother Uncle Dwayne, we'll tell you what's wrong with Uncle Johnny," Cameron said seeing that Rocky wanted to go and talk to Johnny Morrison.

"You guys know what's wrong with him?" Rocky asked Cameron who nodded.

"We sure do, you see he just found out that - " Cameron started but LC gagged his mouth before he had a chance to finish.

"Excuse me Uncle Dwayne I just have to talk to my fiancée privately for a second," LC said dragging Cameron over to the buffet table with Cheyenne right beside her.

"What?" Cameron asked as LC removed her hand from her boyfriend's mouth.

"Why on Earth would you tell Uncle Dwayne that Melina and Randy Orton are going to have an affair?" LC asked him.

"To make him feel better about Randy tearing into him a few days ago of course; Orton is not acting like The King's Oracle right now and he needs Uncle Dwayne to put him in his place," Cameron said and LC frowned.

"Did God tell you to tell him?" LC asked Cameron.

"No," Cameron replied.

"So you're just gonna get involved in TKO's business without God's permission?" LC asked.

"His business is our business; as ARK Angels we set the standard for God's angels and Randy and Trish are starting to forget that there's an assignment on their life," Cameron said.

"And you're butting in has nothing to do with what's going on with your father and Aunt Amy?" LC asked and Cameron fell silent.

"You got me Lisa, I was totally out of line. I should do what my father said and stay out of adults business," Cameron said.

"That's right Cameron; don't think because you have the Gift of Wisdom you should abuse it. If anything you should be sympathetic to Randy, this affair is part of a test that he is still unaware of. As the Amazing Cameron you should be there for Randy yourself instead of using The Rock as a mouthpiece because of how you feel about what's going on with your parents," LC said.

"You know what's really Amazing?" Cameron said with a smile.

"What?" LC asked her boyfriend and Cameron took her hands in his, pulled her closer and laid a kiss on her cheek.

"That God paired us up, you're my own personal angel Lisa," Cameron said and LC blushed but she pulled away from Cameron when she noticed The Rock laughing at her.

"What are you looking at jabroni?" LC said to him offended.

"You guys are the cutest!" The Rock cooed, "Now what's wrong with Johnny Nitro?"

"You know what Uncle Rocky, its really none of our business," Cameron said and Rocky nodded.

"You're right, I've got enough drama going on my own life I don't need to know what's going on in his," Rocky said.

"Didn't Aunt Melina say he needed a new pair of sunglasses?" Cheyenne said with a half-eaten doughnut in her mouth. "Maybe he'd smile if he had a new pair!"

"Well I'm the sunglasses expert and you just gave me a brilliant idea little lady – yo Johnny!" Rocky called to John Morrison and he ran over to him and told him to come shopping with him and the ARK Angels for some new shades. Morrison accepted but Cameron knew it was going to take more than a new pair of shades to change his now dull, dark and depressing outlook on life.

"Actually I'd like to see my son, do you mind if we swing by my pad and pick him up first?" Morrison said.

"Sure let's go, we'll take my car," Rocky said and he went to find Simi while Cameron and the ARK Angels lent a sympathetic ear to Melina's dear and devoted husband.


	19. Diva Battle Royal

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

Chapter Nineteen – Diva Battle Royal

Royal Rumble, Miami, FL at 7pm:

The PPV was starting in MVP's home town and the shining WWE Superstar was ready to make his first step on the ladder to WWE Championship gold by defeating Edge. The match was setup for Matt Hardy to run interference and cost MVP the title which would lead to a 3 way dance at No Way Out in February. However when the bell rang and the match was about to start, Matt Hardy was nowhere to be found.

"Where the Hell is Matt?" MVP whispered to Edge as they locked up.

"He's on GSS," Edge asked and MVP frowned.

"He's on what? Since when does Matt Hardy do drugs?" he said confused and then he went 180 degrees in the air and crashed down onto the mat.

"He's not on drugs he's on God's Secret Service," Edge explained, "He's fighting the Whore of Babylon backstage!"

"What?! And I'm out here wrestling you for the WWE Championship when we should be back there helping our brother out!" MVP said as Edge expertly applied a hammerlock to his arm.

"Don't worry about it MVP, Matt's got all the help he can get," Edge said.

"Okay Rated R Godfather, I'll just focus on winning the WWE Championship by kicking your ass – YARGH!" MVP cried and he reversed the hammerlock into a submission.

"Man I did not see that coming!" Edge complained.

"Get used to it from now on we're gonna be in ring buddies, YARGH!" MVP said pulling Edge's hair back.

"No hair pulling!" the referee admonished the US Champion.

"You wrestle like my girlfriend!" Edge taunted MVP and he kicked his opponent in the face then clothes-lined him. The match was going over great and the fans were on the edge of their seat not knowing that they were just minutes away from crowning their new WWE Champion in his hometown.

Meanwhile a far more serious battle was raging between Shawn Michaels and the Whore of Babylon, or at least that's what she thought when she took possession of Mickie James and trapped who she thought was Shawn Michaels in the men's locker room and was about to seduce him. What she didn't know was that Shawn Michaels was on his way home, the man she had cornered was somebody else.

"I've got you now Shawn, there's nowhere for you to go and there's nowhere for you to hide," the Whore of Babylon said backing Shawn up onto the locker room bench. "I've finally got you right where I want you,"

She grabbed Shawn by the hair and kissed him roughly and pulled back in disgust when she didn't feel the power of his Kiss of Life fighting against her powerfully seductive abilities.

"You're not Shawn Michaels!" she yelled in fury.

"Sure I am, look I even got the infamous Heartbreak Kid tattoo," Matt Hardy said pulling his sleeve up but the subterfuge was over, without the Kiss of Life there was no way he was going to fool a crafty demon like the Whore of Babylon.

"I'll make you pay for this!" she hissed and she went to slap Matt Hardy across the face but he grabbed her hands and monkey flipped her onto the floor.

"No I'm going to make you pay if you don't stay away from Shawn!" Matt Hardy said, "It won't matter if I kill you in Shawn's defense, I'm good with the Lord and you're in his little black book of demons,"

"You fool Matt Hardy! You think she's just gonna welcome Shawn home with open arms, when she smells me all over him she'll reject him like a bad date on a Friday night!" the Whore said, the "she" she was referring to was Amy, "Anointed Amy wasn't always such a sweet woman of God was she Matthew?"

"Don't you talk about Amy you Whore!" Matt Hardy charged.

"She's the Whore, she slept with your best friend while you were injured and then she pretended to have sex with him on live TV! And this is the same woman that wants to call herself a woman of God and you're standing here calling me a Whore? I know what I am and its time she knew what she is and by the time I catch up with Shawn Michaels I'm going to make sure he knows that Anointed Amy is nothing but a bottom-feeding, trash-bag ho!"

"Oh no you're not!" roared the angry voices of Kelly Kelly, Angelina Love, Natalya, Layla El, Velvet Sky and Gail Kim.

"Oh not you plastic bimbos again, haven't you got it through you thick skulls yet, you can't stop me so get out of my sight!" the Whore spat.

"We've had it up to here with you bitch!" Kelly Kelly said.

"And we're gonna send your ass packing on a first class ticket back to Hell for all Eternity," Gail Kim said.

"Girls get out of here you're not anointed to handle her!" Matt Hardy said.

"Don't worry Shawn, we won't let you down this time!" Velvet Sky said and Matt changed back to his normal form.

"I'm not Shawn, look I'm V.1AHHHHH!" Matt Hardy said making his famous 'V.1' sign.

"You're not in control I am!" the demon roared and she left Mickie James' body and entered Matt Hardy's.

"Matt!" the Divas cried as Matt Hardy changed from a nice guy into a scary monster.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled and he shoved past the Divas and out of the American Airlines Arena.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, you were supposed to run interference in the WWE Championship match? You're not gonna start acting like your dumber, younger brother are you Matt? I was counting on you to redeem the Hardy boy name," Hunter asked who he thought was Matt Hardy.

"I'm going to pay your best friend a visit, one he'll never forget!" Matt Hardy said.

"Okay well make sure you where flame-retardant clothing!" Hunter called after him, then he realized that wasn't Matt Hardy's normal voice and he wondered why on Earth would Matt Hardy be going to The Sandbox to see Shawn during the Royal Rumble PPV?

The Divas ran out of the male locker room and headed for the exit after Matt Hardy but Hunter stopped them, "Wait a minute ladies where are all ya'll going in such a hurry?" Hunter asked them.

"We have to follow Matt Hardy!" Kelly Kelly cried desperately trying to get past Hunter.

"Why, do you have to see Shawn too?" Hunter asked and the Divas nodded fervently. "Why do you have to see Shawn all the time, I'm here and I thought you were great tonight Velvet even though you didn't win,"

"I would have if Maryse didn't cheat!" Velvet argued, "I was supposed to win the Divas Championship tonight and if Shawn was here I would have!"

"Well Shawn's got much more beautiful women to attend to which is what he's doing at home with Amy and Rebecca Michelle, I guess Matt forgot that he's got the night off," Hunter said.

"That wasn't Matt that was the Whore of Babylon!" Gail Kim cried out.

"The Whore of Babylon!?" Hunter cried.

"Yes, she possessed Matt Hardy and now she's going to The Sandbox to seduce Shawn!" Angelina Love said and Hunter turned his nose up.

"Wait a minute, the Whore of Babylon is going to seduce Shawn as Matt Hardy? That won't work Shawn's not gay," Hunter said.

"Thank God!" the Divas all said at the same time but Hunter was already one step ahead of them.

"Oh my God I gotta get home, girls you stay here I'll take care of this!" Hunter said running through the exit.

"Wait whose gonna run the PPV the Royal Rumble match starts in a few minutes!!" Natalya called.

"Don't worry boss the new WWE Champion will take care of everything!" came the braggadocios voice of MVP as he came backstage holding the WWE Championship high above his head.

"BALLIN!" the Divas said at the same time and the rest of the WWE locker room came out and celebrated MVP's victory. Edge came back some-time later and everyone congratulated him on a fantastic match but he didn't see Matt or Mickie James.

"Where's V.1?" he asked Gail Kim and the Divas exchanged glances with the former WWE Champion and the new WWE Champion.

"She got him Edge," Angelina Love said in despair, "The Whore of Babylon took possession of his body and she's on her way to The Sandbox right now!"

WHAT?!!" Edge cried out and he ran out of the American Airlines Arena and saw Hunter already in the parking lot, "Hunter wait up!" he called and all the boys looked to the girls for an explanation but instead of panicking the girls did what their leader would do, the show had to go on.

"The Rumble's about to start everyone focus!" Velvet Sky said and the Divas started to pep the men up for the 30 man battle royale.

"This Rumble is going to be awesome!" Shelton Benjamin said.

"And the finish, man that's going to be great!" CM Punk said.

"I can't believe Shawn got Hunter to agree to the finish!" said Kofi Kingston and the Divas chuckled.

"He didn't," Angelina Love said and the girls cheered loudly for the boys so they didn't ask anymore questions about the rest of the show. They were going to have to wait an hour like everyone else.


	20. DXorcized

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

**A/N: This chapter contains scenes of violence that may not be suitable for younger readers.**

Chapter Twenty – DX-orcized:

The Sandbox, 12am:

Shawn snuggled up to Amy who was still hesitant about resuming their intimacy but Shawn was convinced Matt Hardy's plan was going to work.

"I'm telling you she's gone, she's gonna think Matt's me and then he's gonna cast her out like I told him to, you'll see Matt's gonna call you and tell you that the Whore is gone," Shawn said.

"But Shawn's its midnight and the Royal Rumble's over," Amy said.

"What a finish huh, I bet the fans didn't see that one coming," Shawn said, the Anointed Couple had ordered the PPV and everything.

"Yeah it was awesome but if the Whore was dead Matt would have called already," Amy said.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's just celebrating with the new Number One Contender to the 3 World Championships," Shawn said, "Relax Big Red, everything's gonna be okay,"

Shawn kissed Amy sweetly and for the first time in a long time she let him but it just didn't feel right, so she stroked his face lovingly and told him, "I'm sorry babe but this just doesn't feel right something's wrong,"

Just as Shawn was about to assure his wife again that everything was alright their bedroom phone rang and Shawn leapt up in excitement, "I bet that's Matt Hardy calling to tell you that the Whore of Babylon is gone!"

"Well we'll know in a second," Amy said as she reached across the bed for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Amy its Matt," the Whore of Babylon said and Amy froze but Shawn was so excited he didn't wait for her to tell her who it was and he grabbed the phone from her.

"Shawn wait!" Amy cried but it was too late Shawn had already started talking.

"Hi Matt," Shawn said, "Tell me the good news I've been trying to tell my wife for the past few hours!"

"What good news, you mean that we're sleeping with each other and that I'm much better at it than you are? Sure I'll tell her right now if you put her back on the phone," the Whore of Babylon said only she sounded just like Matt Hardy on the phone.

Amy shook her head in fright as the color rose in Shawn's cheeks, his face was flushed red with rage and she knew that the Whore was lying to him about her once again. She was in real trouble now.

"Shawn don't listen I'm telling you that's not Matt," Amy pleaded but the seed of insecurity that had been planted in Shawn's mind since the test started began to grow roots and now it was bearing fruit.

"You're sleeping with my wife?" Shawn asked the Whore and she laughed with Matt Hardy's voice.

"Oh Shawn you're so naïve, what did you think my Ex was a new and improved Amy or something? The only thing about Amy that's changed is her last name, she's the same Whore that slept with Edge while she was supposed to be sleeping with me. She's a slut just like your dead wife and as soon as you're asleep we're gonna hook up again and do it all night long!" the Whore taunted and Shawn slammed the phone down, pulled it out of the wall and threw it across the room and Amy screamed.

"ARGHHHH!" she cried and cowered as Shawn glared at her. "Shawn its not true don't believe it!"

"I've been such a fool, all this time you've been cheating on me with your Ex!" Shawn said.

"No I haven't Shawn the Whore's just screwing with you so that you sleep with Mickie James, don't give her what she wants!" Amy said.

"Maybe I should sleep with Mickie, I mean every woman I've ever loved has cheated on me maybe I should start cheating too you know to even up the score," Shawn said and Amy got hot.

"And lose your Anointing?" Amy said.

"Don't talk about my Anointing, if you cared anything about my Anointing you wouldn't have slept with Matt Hardy behind my back! What am I, V.2? Is this some series you're planning on running for the rest of your life? Is there a V.3, a V.4 and a V.5, just how many men are you sleeping with huh?" Shawn said.

Amy didn't give the Whore the satisfaction of answering the question, instead she looked at the door and panicked, she knew that if she didn't stop him Shawn would leave and maybe never come back. His life would become a nightmare of Elm Street proportions and the Whore would have won another soul. But if she forced him to stay she would have interfered in the test and Shawn would lose his Anointing because of her, so all she could do was plead with him to make the right choice.

"Shawn please don't leave, please don't walk out that door. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. You're the love of my life Shawn, I'm a better person because of you. You've changed my life and things that never made sense before make sense now. If I lose you I lose the best thing that's ever happened to me, you walk out that door and she'll be waiting for you with arms wide open because that's what she wants. She wants to drag you down to Hell with her, she wants you to turn your back on God like she did because she's evil, don't let her have our marriage Shawn, stay in this room with me where its safe," Amy pleaded.

"You mean where Matt Hardy's safe; where did you guys do it, by the lamp stand or in the shower?" Shawn said and Amy's heart sank but it skipped a thousand beats when she heard a very familiar voice from outside her bedroom.

"Amy!" called Matt Hardy and Amy ran to the window, she couldn't believe it. There was Matt Hardy with a bunch of roses with a big smile on his face and he was calling her name like Romeo beneath Juliet's window.

"Matt!" she called out of concern and she turned to see the look of utter rage on Shawn's face as she called her Ex's name out loud so considerately. "Shawn, its not Matt please don't go downstairs!"

But it was too late for talk Shawn was already half way down the stairs and heading for the Palatial Gardens. In the garden the Whore of Babylon jumped out of Matt Hardy and became airborne. Matt Hardy looked around wondering where he was, then he looked up and saw The Sandbox.

"Shawn!" he said as HBK came towards him but he wasn't expecting for Shawn to punch him in the face and start pummeling him to death.

"You slept with my wife!" Shawn cried over and over again and Matt tried to fight back but Shawn was scolding hot, his Righteous Indignation was at boiling point and his punches were like balls of fire raining down on his face.

Hunter eventually got home with Edge and the two men heard Shawn yelling frenzied accusations from the Palatial Gardens and they ran towards him and saw Matt Hardy bloodied and battered on the grass.

"Shawn stop!" Hunter cried out and he went to pull Shawn off of Matt but he was too hot from the Righteous Indignation.

"Matt what are you doing use your head!" Edge cried out and Matt did just that and changed into Amy. Immediately the punches stopped and Shawn got off who he thought was his wife and helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry Amy, I don't deserve you," Shawn said looking down like he was the scum of the Earth, "I can't get these thoughts out of my head that we're not supposed to be together,"

Edge and Hunter looked at Matt/Amy and prodded him, "Say something talk sweet to him like Amy does!" Hunter said and Matt scratched his head.

"Come on Shawn let's make love right here in the garden, I don't care who watches!" Matt said and Edge slapped him around the head, "Ow!"

"The new Amy would never say that," Edge said then he realized Shawn was glaring at him.

"What are you doing here Edge?" Shawn said and Edge quickly turned to stone before the Whore of Babylon entered him.

"Whoa!" Hunter said as the Rated R Superstar turned to rock right before his eyes.

"He came to sleep with your wife!" the Whore of Babylon said and Shawn looked at his best friend accusingly.

"So that's why you've been acting so weird, you knew Amy was cheating on me with her Ex's!" Shawn yelled furiously his Righteous Indignation coming back.

"Shawn stop it you're losing it! Amy isn't cheating on you with anyone that bitch has really messed you up!" Hunter said.

"What bitch, you mean Mickie James? How dare you talk about the former Women's Champion like that!" Shawn said.

"I'm talking about the Whore of Babylon, she's just using Mickie James as a host because you watched her adult movie last year," Hunter said and Matt slapped Hunter on the arm.

"You shouldn't have brought up the videotape, that's how the Whore gets her power from graphic sexual images. Now all Shawn's gonna think about is a naked Mickie James!" Matt Hardy said and he was right because suddenly that was all Shawn could see, he couldn't even remember what Amy looked like.

"I'm such a fool, there's no point in denying myself of a beautiful woman like Mickie James when my wife is sleeping around behind my back. If she wants me she should have me," Shawn said and he headed for the DX Machine.

"Shawn where are you going?" Hunter cried out.

Amy looked out of her bedroom window and saw Shawn leave, she knew he was going back to Miami where the innocent and completely unprepared Mickie James was sleeping soundly in her hotel room and all she could do was watch him go and hope that he came back.

The next morning in Miami, FL:

Mickie James walked out of the shower of the hotel after taking a swim in the indoor pool and was surprised to see Shawn Michaels outside waiting for her.

"Hey Shawn, I'm having the weirdest morning. Like I wasn't even on the Royal Rumble card and I woke up this morning in Miami! I have no idea how I even got here I'm supposed to be at home feeding my horses!" Mickie said with a goofy smile as she dried her hair, she looked around and realized that there were no other Divas around, which in her mind was a good thing. The fact that Shawn was in the women's shower room with her didn't bother her at all, he'd become like one of the girls recently. He was happily married to one of the greatest women's wrestlers of all time and he never made a pass at any of the girls.

That was until now.

Mickie couldn't barely hold her towel up as Shawn grabbed her arm and drew her towards him.

"Shawn what are you doing let go of my arm," she said pulling her arm away but Shawn wouldn't let go.

"You smell good Mickie, would you mind if I kiss you?" Shawn said.

"No of course not Shawn, you don't have to ask to Kiss me. After all it was your Kiss of Life that stopped my gay feelings dead in their tracks, if it wasn't for you I'd still be kissing girls. Just let me get changed I don't want my towel to drop," Mickie said.

"Why not?" Shawn said and Mickie felt threatened all of a sudden, the atmosphere was unusually dark even though it was just after 6am and the sun was coming up. This man touching arm and smelling her arm didn't seem like HBK at all.

"Shawn, are you okay?" Mickie asked.

"I'm more than okay Mickie," Shawn said and he pulled Mickie closer to him, uncomfortably close.

"Shawn stop this isn't like you," Mickie said, "I think you should leave,"

Shawn laughed and the sound that came out of his throat didn't sound human, it sounded demonic, "Don't act like you don't like it Mickie," the voice said.

"I don't like it Shawn, now get out before I call your wife and I'm sure she wouldn't be too happy to hear what her husband has been doing with a WWE Diva in the shower room!" Mickie James said but she wasn't even sure this wasn't all a dream. "I mean you're not just married to one of the greatest female wrestlers of all time, you're married to an Anointed woman of God, I wish I could be like her,"

"You do, why?" Shawn asked.

"Amy rocks! You were totally right marrying her, God gave you the Kiss of Life and made you connect with the female locker room in a way that no other wrestler could. Amy taught you to respect women and to love them despite what people say about them or what kind of reputations they might have. She's hope for me and the other Divas and if you wanna do what I think you wanna do, she's gonna be pretty mad!" Mickie said.

"So you don't wanna sleep with me either?" Shawn said and Mickie James couldn't believe what was happening.

"Okay this is a joke right? In a minute Amy's gonna pop out and laugh at me," Mickie James said.

"I doubt it she's sleeping with Edge and Matt Hardy," Shawn said and Mickie laughed.

"No way is she cheating on you Shawn, are you crazy? Why settle for take out when you can have a South Texan steak?" Mickie said she was convinced this was a joke now, "Let me get dressed and we'll talk some more over breakfast okay?"

"NO YOU TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF RIGHT NOW!!" Shawn said and he ripped the towel from Mickie James body.

"ARGHHH!" Mickie screamed covering up her naked body. "I'm no push over Shawn, I'll fight you naked if I have to!" Mickie said defiantly and Shawn snickered.

"You're gonna have to," Shawn said and he advanced on Mickie James and she was about to scream again when a bright light filled the shower room. It was Rebecca and she was pissed.

"Stop you demon from Hell! You've gone too far!" Rebecca said, "By the authority of Jesus Christ I cast you OUT!!!"

Mickie watched in horror as Shawn's face twisted into a gargoyle shape and the Whore of Babylon left his body and became airborne.

"I'll see you around Shawn, she can't protect you forever!" the Whore said as Shawn covered up Mickie James with her towel.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Mickie said before kissing Shawn gratefully and Rebecca watched nervously as Shawn made the decision that was going to determine his fate. If he kissed Mickie back he'd lose his Anointing and his life would be destroyed forever. _Come on Shawn, do it for Amy, do it for your family, do it for me and the King of Kings! _Rebecca pleaded to herself, she had to be the most nervous angel in Eternity.

"The Bible says in the book of James that if you resist the devil he will flee from you, so I resist you devil and I take back what was already mine," Shawn said to the Whore of Babylon and Mickie cheered along with Rebecca.

"There's the Showstoppa I know and love!" Rebecca said and the Whore of Babylon screamed like a banshee causing Mickie James to cover her ears. "Will you shut up already?" Rebecca said, "All that screaming is really unnecessary,"

"Why don't you shut me up angel, I don't take orders from you or the One you call Jesus Christ!" the Whore said and Amy suddenly burst into the shower room.

"Amy!" Shawn cried ecstatically at the sight of his flaming hot wife and now the Whore was really screaming because she knew her time had finally come to an end.

"Accepting Jesus Christ as Lord and Savior is the smartest thing I ever did and if you got a problem with Him, then you got a problem with me. Say goodbye to the Whore of Babylon everybody!" Amy said.

"Goodbye!" Shawn, Rebecca and Mickie James said and Amy's Righteous Indignation burned the Whore to a cinder and she was no more.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," Amy said and Shawn grabbed his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh yes I do," he said and Shawn noticed the tears in his wife's eyes.

"You didn't flunk, you passed the test. I am so proud of you Shawn Michaels, you are truly a mighty man of God," Amy said and Shawn was moved by her faith in him.

"I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you, mighty woman of God. I love you so much Anointed Amy," Shawn said tearfully.

"And I love you St. Michaels," Amy replied and the eternal soul mates kissed passionately while Rebecca hovered over them purifying the air that the Whore of Babylon had infected and Mickie James watched them kiss thoughtfully.

"Where you going Mickie?" Rebecca asked the former Women's Champion.

"To call John and break off our "relationship"," Mickie replied making air quotes with her hands, "I decided to raise my standards just a little higher, actually a helluva lot higher," Mickie James said and Rebecca touched her head and blessed her.

"Like the woman at the well you've been given another chance to live right, now go Mickie James and sin no more," Rebecca said and Mickie felt a release of new life course through her body, "God loves you Mickie,"

"Does John Cena love me?" Mickie asked.

"I'm an angel not an oracle, you'll have to ask The Ortons that question," Rebecca said and Mickie didn't think that was a good idea but who was she to argue with an angel?

Rebecca tapped Shawn and Amy on their heads to get their attention, "I'm off to Heaven now guys, stay blessed and say hello to the kids for me!"

"We will, thanks Rebecca!" Shawn said and he and Amy waved goodbye to the ever helpful angel Rebecca before turning towards Mickie James.

"Are you okay guys?" she asked them.

"We are now!" Amy said as Shawn embraced her lovingly and kissed up and down her neck much to Amy's delight. Things felt right between them again.

"Thank God you really had me scared there, you guys can't break up you just can't!" Mickie James pleaded.

"We won't okay don't worry, I promise my husband will not attempt to seduce you ever again," Amy said and Mickie couldn't help but feel complemented by that. The women Shawn loved ended up doing pretty good; Rebecca was an angel in Heaven, Amy was Anointed, Cheyenne was Incredible and Rebecca Michelle was bound for glory. And of course there were the Divas who were better than ever because of him and she was glad to be working for the WWE instead of TNA with the Champ who had stolen her heart.

"Maybe just one more Kiss for the road, if that's okay with you Amy," Mickie said and Amy nodded her approval as Shawn approached Mickie and sealed the blessing Rebecca had pronounced over her life with a Kiss and his wife looked on thankful that she had her husband back and Matt and Edge could go back to normal.

"They're gonna be so disappointed," Amy said as she text her Ex's and told them that the Whore was dead and Mickie James was just fine, just like her marriage.


	21. The Ex Files

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Case of the Ex

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Edge, The Hardys, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: The ARK Angels of DX are filming a movie with The Rock in Los Angeles and Triple H decides he has to know who Stephanie McMahon's new love is. Jealousy rears its ugly head for Amy as Shawn wonders why his wife isn't paying any attention to him while her ex-boyfriends are.

Chapter Twenty One – The Ex Files

RBC Center, Raleigh, NC at 12pm:

DX arrived in Raleigh and Shawn was walking on air; after the Hell the Whore of Babylon had put him through he was finally back to his jubilant self and he couldn't wait to get back to work. Amy insisted on coming with him and she brought baby Rebecca Michelle to the RBC Center to say hello to everyone and the roster was glad to see that she was okay and that things at The Sandbox were finally back to normal, at least for one side of DX. The other side was not happy at all, Hunter did not like the finish of the Royal Rumble last night and since the sugary side of DX was in such a good mood, now was the time to tell Shawn how he felt.

"Morning boss!" Jeff Hardy said jumping on Hunter's back and Hunter flung him off, he was not as happy to see Jeff as everyone else was, "Come on Hunter, say hello to the winner of the Royal Rumble and the Number One Contender to all 3 World Championships!"

The locker room cheered for Jeff Hardy who had tossed out the Undertaker at the last minute and won the Royal Rumble last night. The crowd in Miami went nuts and Shawn wanted to make sure Jeff Hardy got the reception he deserved in his home state of North Carolina tonight. Jeff was so high he flew around the sky for hours, this was the most important win in his career and nothing was gonna bring him down.

"I think its time you came back down to Earth Jeff Hardy, I think you are not ready to be World Champion of any of our 3 brands," Hunter said.

"Well it was Shawn's idea, obviously there's been some miscommunication boss because I am the Number One Contender to all 3 World Championships and there's nothing you can do about it," Jeff Hardy said.

"Really? Do you remember who I am? I'm one half of DX, the ass-kicking side and if you don't fall in line Jeff Hardy I'm gonna kick your ass myself!" Hunter said.

"Hunter what is the matter with you?" Shawn said, "This is the best opportunity Jeff has ever had he's not gonna blow it,"

"What are you basing that on Shawn? Because it sure as Hell isn't reality, he's blown every opportunity we've ever given him what makes you think him winning the Royal Rumble is gonna change the fact that he's a screw up?" Hunter said.

"Screw up, unreliable, reckless – you've been throwing those words around for awhile now Hunter and its starting to get on my nerves," Jeff Hardy said.

"Not as much as you're getting on my nerves you arrogant little punk!" Hunter said and he pushed Jeff back onto his brother aggressively, "Matt's way more deserving of that Contendership than you are Jeff, he works hard and he shows up on time!"

"You wanna know where I've been spending all my time?" Jeff said.

"No Jeff don't!" Shawn cried out, "Take a walk, go with him Matt,"

"And make sure he comes back!" Hunter said and Jeff wanted to hit him but Matt ushered him out of the building before he got himself suspended.

"You know I really want to know where Jeff has been spending all his time," Hunter said.

"Its none of your business Hunter," Shawn said and Hunter eyed his best friend suspiciously.

"Shawn if I didn't know better I'd say you were keeping something from me," Hunter said.

"Yeah I am, why don't you get your head into something other than Jeff Hardy's personal life, let's talk about the wedding instead," Shawn said trying to change the subject.

"No I'd rather talk about this, why are you trying to change the subject?" Hunter asked and the ARK Angels burst into the RBC Center with Chyna and The Rock.

"Hello everyone!" Chyna cried and everyone turned around to say hello to the 9th Wonder of the World and the People's Champ.

"How's the movie going?" MVP asked The Rock.

"It's a wrap, we finished shooting yesterday!" The Rock answered.

"We're gonna be famous daddy!" Cheyenne said to HBK who picked her up and kissed her.

"Welcome to my world little lady," he said and Cheyenne hugged him while Cameron approached Amy and his baby sister.

"Hey there little sis," he said to her and baby Rebecca laughed while Amy kissed Cameron on the cheek. The Amazing One raised his eyes somberly and Amy knew something was up.

"Get ready for the fireworks," he said cryptically and Amy frowned.

"You're not talking about the premier of your new movie are you?" she joked and Cameron shook his head seriously.

"I wish I was Earth mom," Cameron replied.

"Your Heavenly mom says hi," Amy said.

"Oh man I wish she would have stuck around," Cameron said.

"I'm sure she would have liked to but she was needed back in Heaven," Amy said.

"You'd think now that you and Cam's dad are all good again things would slow down for a bit," LC said coming over to Cameron and Amy and they both laughed.

"Yeah right," they said at the same-time and they all said a silent prayer and waited for the fireworks to start.

After RAW Jeff Hardy was a top of the world, the fans of North Carolina were so awesome he got a standing ovation that lasted for ten minutes. Shawn knew then that despite how his partner felt making Jeff Hardy win the Royal Rumble was the best thing for the company because he was so loved and always would be regardless of his attitude towards work. He was a high-flying free spirit and that's what the fans loved about him.

It was also what Hunter hated about him and The Game wasn't shy about expressing his feelings out loud. However now that the Road to Wrestlemania had officially begun Hunter couldn't afford to let his personal feelings about Jeff Hardy get in the way of building up the Wrestlemania card. With Shawn's support he decided to bury the hatchet with Jeff and he'd start tonight by paying him a visit in his hotel room before he went out for an all night long celebration in North Carolina.

Jeff Hardy's room at 11pm:

Jeff opened the door and smiled at the person smiling back at him in the doorway, "Man am I glad to see you," he said and wrapped his arms around the person and squeezed them tightly. The person laughed and Jeff remembered how good it made him feel to hear her laugh, "Sorry I forgot you were ticklish," Jeff said.

"Then why are you still tickling me, quit it Jeff!" the person said but Jeff couldn't help it he just loved hearing her laugh and he tickled her until she was on her back laughing hysterically.

A knock came at the door and Jeff pouted not wanting to see anyone but her right now, "Guys I told you I'd be there in a second!" he said pulling open the door expecting to see Matt, Edge and MVP but instead he saw Hunter, the last person he expected or wanted to see.

"Sorry Jeff I just came over to apologize for being so hard on you," Hunter said, "We're different people and I have opinions that I'm gonna have to learn to keep to myself if we're gonna build you into the new World Champion this year. Can we call a truce, at least until after Wrestlemania?"

Jeff was about to reply when Hunter noticed a familiar form on the floor by Jeff's hotel bed pulling down her little black skirt, fixing the collar of her silk white shirt and straightening her long brown hair; her green eyes were sparkling with happiness and her smile was lighting up the whole room but what on Earth Stephanie McMahon was doing in Jeff Hardy's hotel room was the question Hunter wanted an answer to.

"Stephanie?" Hunter asked his Ex and Jeff helped Stephanie to her feet and as they stood side by side, two pairs of green eyes flickering with mutual infatuation and barely disguised glances of affection, the last month played back in Hunter's mind. Both Steph and Jeff had been absent at around the same-time and both had new loves in their lives, or so he heard. Could it be that all this time he'd been wondering where Jeff was he was with Stephanie? _No way, that's crazy talk _Hunter thought to himself, _she must have just come with the ARK Angels and wanted to congratulate Jeff on his big win at the Royal Rumble._

"Hunter are you gonna say something or are you just gonna stand there with that strange look on your face?" Stephanie asked her Ex who had been quiet for awhile now.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter finally asked and Jeff squeezed Stephanie's hand and then pressed it to his lips.

"She's here to congratulate me," Jeff said and he left Stephanie's side and came over to Hunter who was still standing in the doorway shaking his head in disbelief.

_It can't be, this can't be what it looks like?_ Hunter thought to himself so he decided just to ask Jeff outright what he was thinking was impossible but before he could ask the question Stephanie came over to Jeff and kissed him on the cheek.

"You and Jeff are dating?!!" Hunter blurted out in complete denial.

"We're not just dating, we're getting married," Jeff said and he showed Hunter the rainbow colored engagement ring on Stephanie's finger and Hunter's heart stopped beating for ten seconds and as the temporary heart attack subsided he responded to what had to be the most traumatizing news he'd ever gotten.

"This is a joke right, you guys are playing a joke on me for being such a hard-ass. You're not really dating let alone getting married are you?" he asked clutching his chest which was in horrible pain right now.

"Now you know where I've been spending all my time, be satisfied with that Hunter because the days of you asking me questions about my personal life are over," Jeff said and he slammed the door in Hunter's face and The Game seethed with rage on the outside of it.

"Stephanie Marie Hardy, Aurora Rose Hardy has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Stephanie said to Jeff.

"It sure does Steph, it sure does," Jeff replied and they kissed each other passionately while Aurora laughed merrily along with them in her Rainbow Carrier and Hunter headed for his hotel room to get his sledgehammer but he found The Ortons instead.

"Don't try and stop me," he warned them gripping Ole Sledgie with cruel intentions.

"We won't but bludgeoning Jeff with Ole Sledgie isn't going to stop Aurora from falling in love with him," Trish said.

"What?" Hunter said in horror, "Aurora's in love with Jeff too?"

"She's a Mommy's girl and she loves whatever Steph loves and Steph don't love you anymore," Randy replied.

"So I'm gonna lose my baby girl?" Hunter asked and Randy gave him a sympathetic look.

"The Truth is, you already have," Trish replied and Shawn, Amy and Chyna came towards him from their hotel room knowing that The Truth had finally been told.

"All this time I thought he was wasting his life away flying around the Earth eating Skittles and the whole time Jeff Hardy was stealing my daughter's legacy!" Hunter cried numb from the pain.

"He didn't steal your legacy Daddy you've still got me," LC said.

"But he's making one of his own," Hunter said and Shawn and Amy nodded. "If Jeff Hardy marries Stephanie, he'll inherit her fortune and he'll be free to do whatever he wants with her and my daughter,"

"Oh boy," Shawn said rolling his eyes, "I think we all know where this is going,"

"Yeah my brother's gonna be rich!" Matt Hardy said celebrating while Edge, MVP and CM Punk tried to play it cool.

"Hunter's mad Matt maybe we should hold off on the celebration," Edge said.

"But my baby brother's getting married to Stephanie McMahon!" Matt said.

"That is pretty awesome," MVP said, "but for the sake of all our jobs maybe we shouldn't celebrate just yet,"

"So what should we do, should we pretend we don't know?" Matt said.

"Let's just focus on Hunter and Chyna's wedding for now guys," Amy said to her Ex's but in Hunter's mind there was only one wedding to focus on and it sure as Hell wasn't his. As The Game continued to seethe his cell-phone rang.

"Hello?" Hunter said answering his cell-phone angrily.

"Hi Hunter its Christy Hemme, I've been trying to get through to Matt but his cell-phone's switched off, have you seen him?" Christy said fretfully.

"Yeah he's right here," Hunter said.

"Can I talk to him real quick? Its really important," Christy Hemme said and Hunter could tell something was wrong.

"What is it about?" Hunter asked.

"Its about Ashley Massaro, I got news and its not good," Christy said.

"Is she alright?" Hunter asked, "Did something happen to her?"

"She's pregnant and she's saying Jeff Hardy's the father!" Christy said and Hunter's eyes lit up in shock.

"Really?" Hunter said, "And Jeff doesn't know?"

"No but he has to get in touch with her because she going to abort the baby!" Christy said and Hunter's stomach flipped and he quickly ran over to Matt and handed him his cell-phone.

"Its Christy," he said before turning to Jeff's bedroom door, raising his hand and knocking.

Jeff came out and noticed the smile on Hunter's face then he looked passed him and saw the color drain from Matt's face.

"What happened?" Jeff asked Matt ignoring Hunter and Stephanie came out behind him holding his hand.

"Ashley's pregnant and she says the baby's yours," Matt said, "Jeff she says she's getting an abortion,"

"Like Hell she is!" Jeff said and he ran towards his hotel room window, jumped through the glass and flew to New York to talk some sense into his Ex.

Stephanie smacked Hunter on the head when she saw him snickering, "I know what you're thinking and I'll have you know this doesn't change a thing!"

"What do you mean this doesn't change anything? He's got a bastard child by another woman, how can you want to marry him knowing that?" Hunter said and Joanie cleared her throat and nodded towards LC.

"Bastards make great warriors Daddy," LC replied proud of her illegitimate status and Stephanie smiled at her fondly.

"Any child of Jeff's is a child of mine," Stephanie said to Hunter and she meant it.

"You love him more than you loved me," Hunter realized, "So was our marriage just a marriage of convenience?"

"No Hunter I loved you dearly but not nearly as much as I love Jeff Hardy," Stephanie said and she closed the door of her hotel room and on her past with Hunter forever. Her future was bright and rainbow-colored, her future was Jeff and Aurora Rose Hardy.

This story will continue in _**The Valley of Slaughter**_.


End file.
